The 99th Hunger Games
by Bookluvr2
Summary: The Rebellion never happened. It is the Ninety Ninth Hunger Games. 24 tributes go in, only one comes out. Please read and review, but sponsering is now closed due to the story being complete.
1. Tribute List

**Okay, I have decided to do a Hunger games story! The SYOT is closed, do not send in any more characters, they will not be accepted. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own the Hunger Games trilogy or anything in them. **

**This is the final list:**

**District One: **

Boy: Niall Hoult

Girl: Sparkle Velia

**District Two **

Boy: Jason Viktorr

Girl: Cleo Berkeley

**District Three**

Boy: Hareld Wyre

Girl: Dawn Shentell

**District Four: **

Boy: Skye Coral

Girl: Jessalyn Redway

**District Five: **

Boy: Odio Gemini

Girl: Amore Gemini

**District Six**

Boy: Patrick Volta

Girl: Lottie Blacilla

**District Seven **

Boy: Diesel Cane

Girl: Violet Queens

**District Eight **

Boy: Kai Septor

Girl: Ginevra Helena Di Cosimo

**District Nine: **

Boy: Scott Fosters

Girl: Sephiria Raven

**District Ten**

Boy: Pau Furnely

Girl: Jenna Monroe

**District Eleven**

Boy: Nathaniel Merezald

Girl: Tabytha LaDawn Carmahel

**District Twelve**

Boy: Trix Lexon

Girl: Ember Gildern

**Okay, there's the list. I'm afraid I went on a first come, first serve basis, and lots of people wanted to be in similar districts. Sorry if I had to move your character around, but I tried to put them in the next best one. Thanks**

**Callmetribute104: I'm sorry I have changed your character's gender. As you can see the only spot left for a girl is in District Twelve, but I did not think that 12 suited your character. The other option is for me to make her male, and change her name slightly. I preferred that option and decided to take it. I hope you are not too upset – I will stay as close to the original character in every other way possible. **

**Also, I have come up with a sponsoring system, where you can buy things for a character. The points are as such: **

**20 points for submitting a character, and 10 for a review. **

**So far the people who have points are: **

**Elena:20**

**White Horse: 20**

**Elven Thief: 40**

**Hellbreak: After looking over the reviews, I have discovered that you have sent in the exact same characters as another person. As this person submitted the characters first, I have no choice but to assume you were copying. If there is a proper reason for why you did this, please tell me. If not I am forced to remove your points. I am still happy for you to send me an original character for the story. **

**EY Ink: 20**

**Time. To. Vaporise. A. Maths. Teacher: 20**

**SoySauce17: 40**

**Pisces. TJ: 20**

**Miss-J'x: 20**

**Pass the peas and pies please: 20**

**Callmetribute104: 20**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SeekerDraconis: 20**

**Fuzzman88: 40**

**LuvsDumbledee97: 20**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SakuraDrops141: 20**

**DaAnimeChick: 20**

**I hope I didn't miss anyone off! With these points you can buy things:**

**Water Purification Tablets: 5P**

**Matches: 5P**

**Food (small amount): 10P**

**Food (Medium): 15P**

**Food (Big): 20P**

**Weapon (average): 20P**

**Weapon (good): 30P**

**Medicine (normal): 20P**

**Medicine (Capitol): 25P**

**Refill of Ammunition (Arrows, darts, etc): 10P**

**Clothing: 10P**

**Anything else, please message me and I will tell you how much. This will be trickier if you do not have an account. If you do not have enough points and no account, I will simply not give the tribute the object, but I will post it up here. **

**This list will be updated, and things will get more expensive. The points list will be updated every chapter as well. **


	2. Reapings Part One

**I tried to change as little of the characters as I could, just a couple of features here and there, and a couple of names of their friends. I'm sorry if you do not like what I have done. But here is the chapter – Reapings in Districts 1 – 6! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own the Hunger Games series or any of the characters. All are the property of Suzanne Collins. **

**Reapings: Part One**

**District One**

**Sparkle Velia**

It was a perfect day, the sky a flawless blue. I sat at my vanity table, slowly straightening out my long, white-blonde hair. Today was the day of the reaping, and I wanted to look my best. Of course, I always look perfect, but today I have to look _more _than perfect.

My outfit had been laid out by a maid. I glance over it, and smile – it looked very costly. Certainly I would stand out in the crowd. A tight fitting gold silk dress finishing halfway between my knees and waist with short puffed sleeves. Long white gloves coming to my elbow, and matching high heeled leather boots. The whole outfit probably cost more than the scum in District 12 earns all year. But my family is one of the richest in District One, so we can afford it.

Slowly, I stand up and get dressed, before smiling at my reflection in my huge gilt mirror. I truly am beautiful. Every girl in the District is going to be jealous of me. I walk downstairs and find my three brothers, Light, Shimmer and Gold already at the table, along with my father. Light is the eldest, at seventeen. He has no interest in the Hunger Games, and is already concentrating on helping our father's business in the precious gems and substances that we mine here. But he is still eligible for reaping, and is wearing a gold shirt and white trousers and white shoes. Shimmer and Gold are only twelve, and wear smaller versions of Light's outfit, except that they also have white waistcoats with gold studs.

We were halfway through a delicious breakfast of pastries and hot chocolate when Father folded up his newspaper and frowned at us all. Light and I knew what was coming – the Reaping Lecture.

'Now,' he turned to Light first. 'You have gone through training, of course, and know how to handle yourself in the Games. But you are a valuable business partner and I don't want to lose you. So no volunteering, got it?'

'Of course I won't, Father. I'm not stupid,' replied Light, exasperated. 'But what if I get reaped.'

'That's no problem,' Father gave a thin smile, and patted his pocket, where he always keeps his well-stuffed wallet. 'I have made a little, er, _deal_, with one of the boys your age.' We all knew what that meant. It wasn't unusual for richer parents who did not want their children in the Games to pay another child, usually one with extensive training, to volunteer in their place, if their child got picked. Some kids got extremely rich doing this, as the parents pay huge amounts to protect their little darlings.

Father looked at me next. 'Sparkle, you have had training as well, but those Games are no place for my little girl. I forbid you to volunteer!' but there was no patting of the wallet, and I knew that he had not made a deal for me. But I wasn't as useful to him as Light was – just a pretty little accessory. I didn't mind, but it was a bit annoying. I scowled, angry that he had forbidden me something.

'Daddy, I want to go into the Games! I want to volunteer!' I cried, jumping to my feet. My brothers could hardly hide their smirks, but Father looked thunderous.

'No, Sparkle, you shall not! You are my little girl, I will not let you!' I was about to protest, but I knew not to push him.

He spoke to the twins, Shimmer and Gold, last of all. They were only twelve, but vicious as hell. I think they're the ones Father has his hopes on for winning the Games. But not this year. This year, they're told that they are too young, too small, too inexperienced to play in the Games. I could see they were about to protest, but Father silenced them with a look.

Our Reaping was the first of the Districts, so we drove over when we finished breakfast. As we got to the Main Square opposite the Justice Building, I peeled off to go talk to a group of my "friends" from school. I didn't particularly like any of them, but we were a group of the elite, and I was the leader. All the girls gushed over my dress, and I was pleased to see that none of their outfits were as nice as mine.

Finally it was time for us to be reaped. I walked over to the fourteen-year-olds' section and stood next to a sickly looking boy, who seemed to be on the verge of tears. I turned contemptuously away from him and looked up at the stage. There were two large glass balls filled with paper slips – one for boys, another for girls. Mayor Goldsun, a tall, dark haired, bored-looking man, sat next to the escort, Aymelie Vestalis, a silly, insipid woman with fuchsia pink lips and eyelids, sky blue hair and white skin. In the Capitol she is a great beauty – I just think she looks like a doll.

On the other side of Aymelie are the two mentors. They are two of the newest victors for District One. There are others still alive, of course, but only two are needed to mentor. I only know one of them, Silver Kellar, who trains my brothers. She's never really spoken to me though. The other is Emerald Starr, who dyed his hair green because of his name.

The crowds are falling silent as Aymelie bounces forward. 'Welcome to the Ninety-Ninth Hunger Games!' she cried, giving a blinding-white Capitol grin. 'First, Mayor Goldsun!' The Mayor stepped forward and gave a speech about how the Panem rose out of the ashes of a place called North America, with its thirteen Districts and Capitol. Then about the Dark Days and the Rebellion, and the Hunger Games being created. Finally he stepped back and nodded to Aymelie, who grinned even more. 'And for the Reaping! May the odds be _ever _in your favour. Now, ladies first!' she plunged a delicate hand, the nails painted alternately pink and blue, and pulled out a small slip of paper.

'Amethyst Starling,' a curvy blonde girl moved through the crowd. I noticed that Shimmer and Gold are giggling and casting covert glances at me, Light is openly laughing. Suddenly I am walking out, slipping under the barrier.

'I VOLUNTEER!' I cry. Amethyst has barely reached the edge of her group, she smiles and steps back, obviously relieved. I walk gracefully towards the steps, looking straight forward. I don't want to see the expression on my father's face.

I reach the stage and smile at Aymelie, before tossing back my hair and waving at the crowds. I know already that I'm popular, from the claps and cheers. Lowering my hand, I step back so that the boy can be chosen...

**Niall Hoult**

The sun beat down on me as I reached the square. Most people are already there, but are milling around in groups. I noticed my group of friends the shadow of a shop, and say goodbye to my family. My father, Aquilon, will probably stand with his group of equally rich friends, talking about money and politics and who has the fanciest watch. Analeigh, my younger sister, is only ten, and is already wandering off into the crowds. She can take care of herself.

I turn to my brother, Alec, who is trailing slightly behind us, and apprehensive look on his face. Since he nearly died from a sickness when he was seven, he has always been weaker and more sickly than me and Analeigh. His skin is slightly yellow, his hair hanging limply. He wouldn't last two minutes in the Games.

'Alec, it's alright, you won't get picked,' I say, kneeling down in front of him. Aquilon is hardly listening, surveying the crowd in front of him. Alec's breathing is shallow, his eyes wide and scared. 'Alec, I promise, on my life, that you will not go into the Hunger Games. Alec looks at me and seems to calm down. I pat him on the shoulder and point to his section. 'Off you go. I'll buy you some orange juice afterwards, alright?' Alec nodded and walked slowly off.

I watched him go, worry twisting in my heart. Aquilon had disappeared, without a care for his children. He had never liked Alec, thinking him annoying in his weakness. I pushed away feelings of anger, and smoothed back my hair, heading over to my group of friends. They greeted me cheerfully enough, though a few of my ex-girlfriends scowled at me.

'Hey, Niall,' one boy, a lanky, auburn-haired boy named Bronze, pointed over to a corner. 'Have you seen your ex, Amethyst?' he pointed over to where a curvy blonde girl was making out with a boy. I shrugged, uncaring.

'She's a slut and I don't give a shit about her,' I replied, wiping the smirk off Bronze's face. He could be such a dick.

'Whatever. We'd better go to the reapings,' he said, turning and striding off. I smiled and walked slowly towards my pen. I didn't really listen as Mayor Goldsun gave his speech, and Aymelie Vestalis picked Amethyst, just before another volunteered. I vaguely recognised her, though. An extremely pretty girl two years below me. Her father was a friend of mine.

Then it was the boys' turn. I watched that hand enter the bowl and felt an inexplicable apprehension. But the name wasn't mine. It was my little brother's.

There was a murmur throughout the crowd. Everyone knew about Alec, knew how weak he was, how he had never really recovered. I saw a few people looking upset, and others smirking at the thought of how amusing his death would be. But it was Alec's face that made me leap into action. He had just reached the steps onto the stage, and he turned to look at me.

I ducked under the rope keeping us in and ran forward, ignoring the shouts from the Peacekeepers. As I reached the stage I shoved him behind me and cried: 'I VOLUNTEER!' there were a few cheers and some clapping, and a man shouting something along the lines of 'Good on ya, lad!'

Aymelie Vestalis was smiling down at me, holding out her hand, beckoning me to come up. I climbed the stairs and found myself looking out over the population of District 1. I smiled and gave a little bow at their cheers, while Alec was led off, crying, by a group of Peacekeepers. Aymelie was saying some shit about how exciting the Games looked to be. Then the girl and I were led into the Justice Building, and the doors shut behind us, blocking out the crowds.

**District Two**

**Cleo Berkeley **

'Parry! Strike! Keep your block up!' I frowned, and lashed out, but just as I lunged for the contact I felt a sharp tap on my side and stumbled backwards, wincing and dropping the pole I'd been fighting with. My instructor, Markus Viktorr, looked down at me, not even short of breath.

'If you are going to volunteer, you need to be better,' he said. 'I think you should wait until next year.'

'No!' If I tried next year, someone might slip in and volunteer before me. And then my moment would be gone, the chance of glory lost. 'Can I practice with the throwing knives?' Markus checked his watch and shook his head.

'It's getting late. We should head towards the square,' he said. I sighed and grabbed a towel, patting myself down, before stepping into a small side room to change. I hate fancy clothes, so I just pulled on some brown trousers and white blouse. Markus raised an eyebrow when I reappeared. 'No dress?'

I scowled at him. 'Shut up, Markus!' Markus shrugged, patting himself down with a towel.

'Whatever. I have to go and meet my family. My brother is volunteering,' said Markus.

'Jason?' I had only seen the hulking teenager only once, when he had come in to help Markus with the training. Markus trained five or six kids at any one time, preparing them for the games. We fought him and each other, and I was always the best. I suddenly realised how tricky it would be for Markus, having his brother and his favourite trainee in the arena at once. But I wasn't giving up my chance. I just hoped that someone else killed Jason first.

I left the training building and catch a tram to the square. District Two is covered with a network of trams that can get you almost anywhere. The tram is packed with people on their way to the Reapings, so I chuck a couple of coins to the driver and climb onto the roof. Most people are too scared to sit "up top" because if you let go, you would most probably break your neck. But I'm not that stupid, and I just hold on loosely to a bar, feeling the wind rushing past.

The tram moves quickly, and soon it is slowing just outside the square. I leap off before it lands, and land as light as a cat, making it into the square before the crush from the tram comes. I'm not the friendly type, so no one hailed me over to talk. I skulked instead in the cover of a stall, watching people go past.

Most people were here with parents, so I stand out as I am alone. Mother will not come. She probably won't even get out of bed, won't even react at the news that her daughter has volunteered for the Hunger Games. She has been in a daze for as long as I can remember, ever since my aunt, Clove, was killed in the Hunger Games. She has often said that she did not want children, that I was a mistake. And when you're a little girl, that is not the kind of thing you want your mummy to say to you.

Father will be caring for her. He did not want me to volunteer, but of course I ignored him. He is too soft, too caring. He will probably cry. I do not give a shit.

Finally the gong sounds, and kids start to move towards their sections. I stand near the edge of mine, where I can duck out quickly. As our District Escort steps forward, I raise my head and smile, hardly able to wait a second longer...

**Jason Viktorr**

'97...98...99... 100!' I grunt and let go of the bar, dropping to the floor below. My arms feels like they're on fire, but I ignore it, stretching them and patting myself down with a grubby towel.

'Hey, Strongman, time to go!' Turning round, I see my brother, Markus, leaning against the doorframe, smiling. I start to go but he holds out a hand and stops me. 'Better get rid of that rancid vest first. Make a good impression, eh?'

I nod and peel it off, dropping it on the floor, not bothering to throw it in the basket of stinking clothes. I won't be back here again. I pick up a relatively clean shirt and pull it on. My brother raises an eyebrow.

'Same trousers?'

'When did you turn into a fashion guru?' I retort. 'I don't give a damn about the state of my trousers.' They're sports trackies, ripped and stained, but I don't care. Pushing past a chuckling Markus, I head downstairs.

It's just us two, since our parents died when I was ten. Markus was seventeen, and looked after me from then. We share a small apartment full of gym equipment and pizza boxes, that's too hot in summer and too cold in winter. Still, in a few weeks we would be in a house in the Victor's Village.

We walk in silence to the square. Neither of us are really into talking that much. I mumble a goodbye and head towards my section, pleased by the fact I am at least twice the size of anyone else. The Games are going to be a breeze, I thought.

The girl was almost falling over herself to volunteer. I vaguely recognised her as one of Markus's students. Small, dark haired, petite but incredibly violent. I gave a small smile. She would be a good ally. Until I had to kill her, of course.

I hardly heard the name of the boy that the Escort pulled out of the bowl. I just shoved my way forward, pushing other kids out the way, until I was at the front of the pen. I was way too tall to duck underneath, so I just stepped straight over it.

'I VOLUNTEER!' I yelled in my deepest, strongest voice. I got up the steps in three strides, and then I was on the stage, towering over everyone else on it. The Escort is beside herself with excitement – apparently all four of us from Districts One and Two volunteered. I offer my hand to the girl and she shakes it. To her credit, she did not even wince when I crushed it, but dug her sharp nails into my palm in return.

We waved to the cheering crowds, and then we were led into the Justice building.

**District Three**

**Dawn Shentell**

I stood perched on the roof of our house, looking out over District Three. The sun was just starting to rise, putting light on the ugly factories and dirty brown houses. In my hands I held a small, flat grey Messaging Tablet. The back of it was open, and my hands worked over it, fiddling with wires and chips, fixing and improving it. Hopefully I could then sell it to one of the rich. I wouldn't have time today, the day of the Annual Reapings.

There was a wail from downstairs, and I sighed. Denah was up. Slipping the tablet into my pocket, I scrambled, barefoot, down the roof and through the window into the cramped attic bedroom that I shared with my sister, Delilah. She was already up, brushing her long, silky black hair.

Delilah is far prettier than me. Her hair is curly, and always frames her face perfectly. She has rosy skin and cheeks that dimple when she smiles. Her body has filled out, giving her a proper bust and bum. I look at my reflection in our dirty, cracked mirror and sigh. I am much skinnier, almost scrawny, with pale skin and dull grey eyes. My hair is very straight, and impossible to do anything with, falling in a black sheet to my waist.

'You shouldn't spend so much time on the roof. Mother would kill you,' said Delilah, standing up and brushing out some wrinkles on her skirt and blouse.

'Well she won't find out,' I reply shortly. Delilah shrugs and disappears downstairs. I take out the tablet and carefully fit the back on, before picking up another two from my bedside table. Father takes faulty ones from the factory where he works and gives them to me to fix. His boss doesn't mind because I always do a good job. I often have trouble sleeping, and when I do I find fixing them helps calm my mind.

The rest of the family is already up, eating the bite-sized square rolls that are a speciality of District 3. Dael, my eldest brother, is eighteen, and already working in the factory with my father. He is tall and gangly and pale, with black hair that was usually slightly greasy.

My other two siblings are younger. Denzel, is nine, and an annoying little brat, with hair that sticks out at all angles and a face that is always scrunched up in anger. I try to avoid him. Denah is five, and as pretty as Delilah, with those dimpled red cheeks and soft curly black hair. Everyone else dotes on her. I think she's attention seeking and spoilt. But then, I always was the black sheep of the family. With four siblings, I get the least attention. I don't really care. I'm happier alone, and I hate attention.

'Dawn, don't just stand there, get this down you!' cries Mother, shoving a couple of rolls at me. I place the tablets on the table in front of Father, who grunts in acknowledgment. Turning I leave the room and go outside, nibbling on the rolls. No one notices me leave.

I wander down the narrow street, surrounded by dingy, sagging terraced houses. A stray dog limps past, gnawing a bone. I wish that my best friend, Talen, was with me. We used to be inseparable – he was the only person my age I used to talk to. But then he disappeared suddenly, just over a year ago. And now I have no one.

The main square is most deserted, just a few stall holders setting up. One, an old man called Garrick Lint offered me some money if I could fix some broken automatons. I pocket one and crouched on the doorstep of an abandoned building, fiddling with a tin mouse.

The square slowly filled. I noticed a few groups of girls in my year at school, but I didn't go over and they didn't call me. I have to say I virtually despise girls my age, with their silly infatuations over boys and dresses and lack of sense.

When it is time for me to go into the pens, I slipped the mouse in my pocket and walked to my section. I'm slightly worried, but I'm only thirteen. My family is not so poor that we have to take tesserae, so my name is only in twice. The odds are in my favour, as a Capitol person would say.

The Escort is a paunchy man in his fifties called Gambit Flashflit, who has dyed purple hair curling to his shoulders and a face that has obvious had too much plastic surgery. The skin is too tight, the forehead too smooth, the mouth too stiff. He greets us with his usual speech, the Mayor tells us (again) the history of the Panem. Then he is bouncing over to the girl's glass ball full of names. His fat hand pushes its way around, sifting the paper around, then he grabs one and pulls it out.

'Dawn Shentell.'

**Hareld Wyre **

'Hareld! Hareld get down here!' I frowned as my mother yelled up the stairs. Reluctantly I set aside the heavy tomb that I had been reading. _A Detailed Look into the Workings of Complicated Electrical Mechanics. _Not the average reading book for a twelve-year-old boy. I glance into the tiny mirror above my desk and comb a couple of stray locks into place, before adjusting my glasses. I am small for my age and chubby, with the usual black hair for District Three. My skin is so pale it is almost grey, and I have to wear very thick lensed spectacles – without them my vision is a mass of blurred colours.

'HARELD!' I sigh and walk downstairs. I have no siblings, and sometimes I am lonely, but I enjoy reading and playing with electronics and technology. My parents think I will go far when I am old enough to work. Like my great-uncle, a man called Beetee, who died in the last Quarter Quell, I have a talent for working with electricity.

Father has already left – he still has to work today. I find a meagre breakfast of dry rolls, cheese and bitter tea waiting for me on the kitchen table. I force it down, knowing that I will need my strength for the Reapings. My name was only in there once, there was next to no chance of me being picked. Still, a hard knot of worry lay in my stomach, and I slipped my hand into my pocket, where I always kept my inhaler. It wouldn't do to have an asthma attack in front of everyone.

'Come on, get moving!' snapped Mother. I finished off the last bite of my stale roll, and she swept the plate away, washing it up in a matter of seconds. I stood up for inspection and she looked me over, straightening my beige shirt and smoothing wrinkles in my knee-length navy shorts and braces. 'Put this on. You need to look _smart_.' She pulled out a scrappy length of the same material as my shorts. I started to fiddle it into a vague semblance of a tie, but she immediately pulled it out of my hands and did it herself.

'You'll do,' she pointed to the door. 'We need to catch the bus.' I was hurried out the door and onto the cramped, smelly bus full of screaming kids and stinking old people. I could hardly breathe, and felt my throat close up. As soon as the doors opened I stumbled out, gasping for air. Grabbing my inhaler, I opened it up and took a puff. Instantly I felt relief as my throat opened.

Mother was watching me with an expression close to disgust. 'I thought you were growing out of that,' she snapped, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me down the street. My chubby legs struggle to keep up as I am dragged along. Finally we get to the square and she lets go of me.

I would've gone and talked to some kids my age, but I was generally shunned by them. I guess most kids don't enjoy a conversation on the latest developments of electron technology. I stood awkwardly with my mother as she talked with her various friends, all of whom either ignored or patronised me.

'Hareld, I think it's time for you to go,' said Mother pointedly, pushing me towards my section. I nodded and walked quietly over, shuffling my shoes. Kids jostled around me, and my fingers closed around my inhaler, holding it tight, in case it was needed.

I was much smaller than the people around me, and I couldn't see what's going on up on the stage. I just heard the speeches, then the girl tribute being reaped. A girl called Dawn Shentell, I didn't know her. Then I suddenly found that all the kids were turning to look at me. A path towards the stage was opening up in front of me.

I suddenly realised that I had been reaped. I forced myself to walk forward, past all those watching, pitying eyes. Then I feel my throat close up again. I gasped desperately for air, grabbing my inhaler I took another puff, and my chest relaxed. I carried on walking, trying not to trip or make myself look any more weak or stupid.

The girl on stage, Dawn Shentell, managed a smile at me, and held out her hand. I took it, and managed a tiny, nervous smile. The doors of the Justice Building opened and we were led inside, feeling as if we had been dealt our death sentence.

**District Four**

**Jessalyn Redway **

The sea crashed against the rock, spraying up to splash my legs. I rocked on the balls of my feet, feeling the rough surface beneath me, before springing off it. The rock was three metres high, and I turned a neat somersault before diving into the water without a splash.

The scene underwater was beautiful, a landscape of rocks, plants and coral, with fish swimming in between. I kicked my legs and propelled myself forward, swimming through a forest of seaweed. I stayed under as long as I can, but soon my lungs were bursting for air, and I had to swim to the surface.

I realised that it is getting late, so I headed back to shore. I couldn't be bothered to find a beach, so I just found a stretch of cliff with lots of ledges and climbed up it. I lived very close to the sea, in a large, modern house. I slipped in the back door and was met by my adoptive sister, Ameleia, or just Leia.

'You missed training. Pater was angry,' she said. You see, my upbringing was rather strange. My parents drowned in a storm when I was only a baby, and I was taken in and adopted by a man who we just call Pater. I have four siblings, all adopted in the same way. Pater trained us up so we were perfect for the Games. And when we're old enough, we volunteer for the Games. One of his "sons" called Sharkey won three years ago. He lives in the Victor's Village, but occasionally comes to help with training.

Because of how I've been raised, I am an expert with a sword, bow, axe, knives, slingshot, trident, net, scythe, blowgun, almost any kind of weapon in existence. I can sort edible plants from poisonous, run for miles without stopping and, of course, swim like a fish.

But I hate it. I hate spending every waking second training, hate being forced into the Hunger Games. And most of all I hate being a Career, something despised by all other districts. One thing is sure – when I go into the Games, I'm not joining up with any other Careers. I'm only fourteen now, so I don't have to worry about the Games for a while.

The house is set up with a main training hub in the middle, and eating and sleeping areas built around it. There is a two storey, circular room right in the centre, which is used for fighting. At that moment my older brother Bruce (he's sixteen, and hoped to volunteer for the Quarter Quell next year) was fighting against my little sister Lisbeth. Lisbeth was only eight, and looked as delicate as a songbird, with feathery blonde hair and porcelain skin. I remember when she first came, a nervous, shy little toddler. Now she is as deadly as a viper.

Bruce was much stronger, but Lisbeth was a hundred times faster, and was frustrating him, dancing around just out of his reach. Most people would have been entranced by the fight, but for me it was a common occurrence. I walk straight on to my room. It's rather bare, just a narrow bed, desk covered in books, mirror and a small wardrobe for my clothes.

I had a quick shower to get rid of the salt and smell of the sea. The water in the showers is almost never hot, and today it was freezing cold. Makes us stronger, Pater says.

It was the day of the Reapings. District Four Reapings are at eleven, and its nine thirty now. I looked through my wardrobe for something vaguely pretty. Pater isn't the kind of man to buy us pretty clothes, so I only have one dress, a sea green number that exactly matches the colour of my eyes, which seem to reflect the colour of the ocean.

I pull it on and let my hair fall loose around my shoulders. It's long and slightly curly towards the ends, and a kind of red-brown in sunlight. Strawberry brunette someone said once. I don't really care, as it spends most of its time pulled back in a braid.

I met my other brother, Nemo, as I left my bedroom. He was my age, and probably my favourite sibling, even he was rather independent and almost never spoke. He's not a sadist like the others. He seemed to have been forced into a pair of smart trousers and a blue shirt. I gave him a small smile and followed him down to the fighting room. Leia was already there wearing a pale blue dress with her blonde hair pulled back and even a hint of makeup. Bruce just had a pair of black jeans and a shirt that was purposefully too small, to show off his muscles. He's stocky, just under six foot, but built like a bull.

'Time to go,' Pater appeared. As always, he wore a long grey coat and matching trousers, sharply creased, with polished black boots. He's in his sixties, with grey hair cut very short and parted by a scar that started above his right eyebrow and sliced across his temple. He's a formidable character, capable of beating all five of us at once. 'I know none of you are volunteering this year, but I want you to be on your best behaviour.'

We nodded and marched after him, into our car. He's very rich, Pater, one of the richest in the District, and respected. We were almost the last people into the square. Its Pater's habit, being late – makes sure he has an entrance. We stepped neatly out and walked to our sections, the eyes of the district on us.

The District Escort, a young woman with electric blue hair, steps forward to do the Reaping. I've never bothered to learn her name. She smiled blindingly at us all and picked out the girl's name.

'The girl tribute is… Jessalyn Redway!'

I stared at her, disbelieving. Me? Seriously? Someone shoved me and a voice hissed 'Get moving, Career girl.' I straightened my shoulders and walked up to the stage, looking straight ahead. I reach the stage and shake the Escort's hand, managing a smile.

I'm going into the Hunger Games.

**Skye Coral**

'Skye! Haul the net in!' my uncle shouted. I nod and pull the rope, straining my arms. A couple of deckhands run over to help, and together we manage to get the trawler net onto the deck. It's full of exotic fish, a glittering, multi-coloured mass that writhed and struggled against the ropes. In a few minutes it is virtually still, just the occasional weak flap of a tail.

The deckhands started to sort the fish out, but I walked past them, up to the front of the ship, where my uncle Boyd was standing.

'Well done, Skye,' he said, before glancing at his watch. 'We should be getting back. Go and change, you might not have time when we get back onto land.' Most people would get the day off, as it's Reaping today, but Boyd is self-employed, and cannot afford to take time off.

I walked into the cabin and stripped off my damp, salty work clothes. I'm tall for my age, and I would be skinny, but I have spent so much time training and working on the ship that I have a toned layer of muscles. My skin is tanned from many hours outdoors, and I am covered from head to toe with thin scars like random white stripes.

I got these four years ago, when I was fourteen. Boyd got an order for some rare kind of jellyfish. Jellyfish are best found in bad weather, so the next time a storm came we set off in the trawler. We found the jellyfish fine, but the weather was worse than we thought, and I was thrown from the boat.

As I am from District Four, I have learnt to swim before I learnt to walk, but I fell into the mass of jellyfish. Instantly their tentacles were wrapped around me, stinging me on every part of my body. The pain was unimaginable, but luckily the jellyfish were not lethal. Still, I passed out and woke up a couple of days later, in bed at home. The scars have not faded, and are a constant reminder of the incident.

Apart from them, I am not bad looking, with spiky brown hair and the typical District Four blue eyes. And I sometimes think the scars add a certain … memorability to my appearance. I smiled and pulled some smarter clothes on. The boat has turned and was speeding towards the shore, so I decided to stay inside. Mother would kill me if I got the clothes dirty.

We had to rush to the Reapings, but luckily it is close by. We're one of the richer districts, so the square is clean and well-kept. I noticed my mother and gave her a small wave, before striding to my section, acknowledging a few greetings. I had a tough reputation but everyone seemed to want to be my friend.

I never listened to what happens in the Reapings. I noticed one of the Redway girls has been reaped. They're a mega-Career family who go into the Hunger Games every few years. I've been put through Career training, of course – almost everyone in District Four has. But at least I get some time off at home or on the trawler. The Redway children are in constant training 24/7.

I suddenly heard my name being called. Looking up, I realised it's the escort who has said it. Shit. I've been Reaped. With a sigh, I made my way up to the stage. The girl is pretty, but looked tough. I'll enjoy working with her, I thought.

**District Five**

**Amore Gemini**

'Amore?' I turned to see my brother, Odio, smiling at me from the doorway. He's my twin, and the only person I really trust or love, since our parents died a few years ago. We spent a few years in a care home, until we could start working and made enough money to rent this flat. It isn't a palace, but it's our own place.

We look similar. Same silver hair, except mine is much longer, and pale skin. I have a rounder face, and big blue eyes. His are a darker green, and he is much stronger and quietly calm. We have been inseparable ever since we were born, unable to spend much time apart from each other.

We both dropped out of school to work, finding jobs in Nuclear Power Station Four as cleaners. The pay isn't amazing, but we manage to get by.

'Are you ready?,' I asked, smiling and holding out my hand to him. We don't have any friends apart from each other, never have. But we have never felt the need, as we have had each other. I smooth Odio's hair, which is slicked back and looks like strands of silver wire.

The two of us were given the day off, our boss actually wishing us good luck when he told us to go. I guess we had worked particularly hard that day. We always go around as a team, helping each other. At first they tried to get us to work on different floors, but they soon found that we worked better together.

Our flat is on the seventh floor of a concrete block of them. The neighbourhood that we live in is mostly made up of them. It's an ugly district, full of power stations and covered in black solar panels. Most of the energy comes from solar power, which is tricky on a cloudy day, when there is a high chance of the hot water running out midway through your shower.

'Odio,' I said in a small voice as we walked down the street. 'What happens if I'm reaped?' Odio wrapped his arms around me, as he always does when I'm scared.

'I'll protect you. I promise,' he said 'I won't let anyone hurt you.' I smiled and hugged him back.

'Together forever,' I said quietly.

'Together forever,' he repeated.

We soon reached the square. A few co-workers from the station waved to us, but as I said before, we are pretty antisocial, so there weren't exactly hordes of people running to greet us. We nodded at a couple of people, but didn't stop on our way to our section. As the other fifteen-year-olds came in and stood around us, I gently slipped my hand into Odio's, and suddenly felt a sense of calm. Odio was standing next to me, tall and strong, and nothing could go wrong.

That is, until my name was called.

**Odio Gemini**

Shit. Not Amore, anyone but her. I was filled with horror as I heard her name. Her hand suddenly squeezed mine painfully tight, but I did not let go, instead I held her more, as if I could stop them from taking her away.

I looked down at her face, which had gone white, tears appearing in her eyes. Her hand left mine, and she started to walk forward, past the other kids, up onto the stage, looking as though she was about to faint at any second. I felt as if my heart was wrenched in two. They couldn't take her, they couldn't part us.

Suddenly our conversation from earlier came back to me. I remembered her face looking up at me, frightened, and her whispered words:

'What happens if I'm reaped?'

And I remembered my reply. 'I'll protect you.'

Then I knew what I had to do. I didn't even wait for the boy tribute's name to be called, I pushed and stumbled my way forward, shouting: 'I VOLUNTEER!' The District Escort gave an excited squeal, clapping her hands. I made my way up onto the stage. Amore was there, her face a mask of grief. I held her hands and she whispered to me:

'Odio, no! Why did you volunteer?' And I pulled her into my arms, like I had in the street, and whispered back:

'Together forever.'

**District Six**

**Lottie Blacilla**

With a sharp _snap_, the rabbit's neck broke. I grinned and with a high, cold laugh, dug a nail into the soft skin and wrenched downwards. With a spray of blood a gash opened in the rabbit's stomach. The red liquid gushed over my white hands, staining them. I felt a voice in my head, whispering to me.

'_Drink it. Drink it_.' It was my imaginary friend, who taught me everything. I bent my head to lap it up, feeling the salty taste on my lips. It was delicious. I tore a few bites of meat from the rabbit but left the rest for scavengers, and ran off through the forest. Pausing at a pool, I crouched to drink, smiling at my reflection.

Blood-stained lips, standing out against the white albino skin. Pale pink, bloodshot eyes full of a crazed hunger and madness. White-blonde hair streaked with red that fell in tangled locks around my face and shoulders. A dress so torn and dirty it looked to be made of rags. Yes. I truly was a demon.

Today was my day. I decided to volunteer for the Hunger Games. Not for a chance of glory or fame. No, I wanted to volunteer so I could taste human blood, something I have wanted but that has always been denied to me. I gave a feral smile at the prospect, then sprinted back through the woods to District Six.

My family is wealthy, one of the wealthiest since my grandfather died, leaving us money. I do not care. All I care for is sustenance and the taste and feel of death. I come to our house and slip in the back door. My brother, Blake, is there but he ignores me, moving quietly out of the room. He is terrified of me, like everyone is. He used to try and talk to me, but I ripped his ear off.

Smiling at the memory, I prowled through the kitchen. A small loaf of bread and some meat has been left out. I rip a couple of mouthfuls off, but I am not hungry, and I just spit it out on the floor.

Up in my room, I found my outfit for the Reapings. The room itself stank of blood and was mostly just a mass of blankets and bones, but I liked it that way. The last time Mother had tried to clean it, I nearly bit her hand off.

The outfit itself was perfect. A crimson dress encrusted in black jewels. Black boots with spikes on the heels. A blood red ribbon for holding my hair up. I bared my pointed teeth and snarled, before giving a feral smile. I truly was terrifying.

My Mother and Blake had already left, probably going early to escape travelling with me. I glanced at myself in the mirror as I leave and realise something was missing. I held my forearm to my lips and bit down, hard. My fang punctured the skin and blood trickled out. I kissed the wound, staining my teeth and painting my lips. Perfect.

There weren't many people on the street. Everyone who saw me looked away, dropping their gaze, trying not to make eye contact. Good. Those who looked at me too much often ended up bleeding on the floor. Everybody in District 6 is terrified of me, people cross the street not to pass me.

'_Bloody Child_,' I heard the whisper in my ear, my imaginary friend. '_You are the Bloody Child_.'

When I reached the main square, the Reapings were about to start. The Peacekeepers, who knew what I am capable of, pointed me to my section with their guns. The other kids moved away from me, until I was standing alone, a few feet between me and the closest person. I saw a weird ginger kid staring at me and bared my bloody teeth, snarling. The kid's eyes widened and he moved away, putting another boy between me and him.

My heart started to beat faster at the thought of the blood I will soon be able to drink, of the pain and death I will create. Without waiting for a girl to be Reaped, I stepped forward and said in a low, deadly voice.

'I volunteer.' Everybody turned to look at me, and a universal groan passed through the crowd. I knew what they were thinking. They had to go through having me a tribute, having every other district see me. I ignored them, stalking up to the stage and facing the Mayor and Escort. The Mayor knew about me and did not question my volunteering, but the Escort was new, and frowned at me in confusion.

'I am afraid we need to-' I leapt forward and snarled, snapping my teeth hardly a millimetre from her face. She jumped backwards, and two Peacekeepers stepped forward and grabbed me. I fought against them, hissing and trying to bite them, but they were wearing body armour, and even my fangs didn't make a mark. In the end a third came up and managed to slip a needle into my arm without the crowd noticing me. I felt my muscles relax and slumped, helpless.

**Patrick Volta**

I stood silently on the edge of the square, watching everybody go past. Today was the day of the Reaping, and for my parents' sakes I hoped I didn't get picked. I'm their only child, and I don't want them to become childless.

I felt a cool hand on my arm and turned to see Misha, my best and only friend, standing next to me. She hardly ever spoke, and to most people she gave off a strange aura. Perhaps it was her eyes, that seemed to know everything, or the fact she could move silently. I was the only person who really understood her.

We made quite a pair, me with my gangly body and shocking ginger hair, her with her ivory skin and strange eyes. Both of us were shunned at school. I was teased for my hair and the fact I often laughed suddenly for no reason. And no one went near Misha, the "weird silent girl". So we stuck together.

'Don't worry, Misha, you won't be picked,' I said. She didn't reply, but I didn't expect her to. A few groups of classmates passed us, but they either ignored us or whispered to each other, laughing and sniggering. The weirdoes were chatting.

'Shall we go?' I asked rhetorically. Misha nodded once and we started to walk across the square. It wasn't a hot day, but my hair seemed to absorb heat like a solar panel, and my shirt was sticky with sweat. Misha's hand was as cold as ever.

'Oooo look! Loony Laughing Volta's found a girlfriend!' jeered a couple of boys in my year, shoving me as they went passed. I felt Misha's hand slip out of mine, and I sighed inwardly. Boys could be such idiots sometimes.

'Good luck,' I murmured to Misha. She's still fourteen, and had to go in a different section. She gave me a small smile and walked away.

As the Reapings were about to start, there was a small commotion at the back of the square. I turned and saw Lottie Blacilla, the terror of District Six, nicknamed the Bloody Child, being ushered into her section. I couldn't help watching her, with her albino skin and strange clothes. She seemed to sense my gaze and turned to look at me, baring bloody fangs. I felt the back of my neck prickle and I quietly moved so another boy was between me and her.

Of course she volunteered, with a crazed look in her eyes. The stupid Escort questioned it because she hadn't actually pulled out a name yet, and nearly got her face bitten off. I wouldn't put it past Bloody Blacilla.

She ended up getting drugged so that the Escort could pick out the boy tribute. They tried to do it without anyone seeing, to lessen the embarrassment, but it was obvious. No one that crazy and psychotic just suddenly stops.

I felt sorry for the boy who had to be tribute with her. No one would volunteer now. I watched as the Escort pulled out the slip off paper, a look of pity already on my face. That, is, until I heard the name. My name.

**As you can see, I changed as little as possible. If you are confused or upset by any changes then please message me. **

**As ever, here is the list of things you can buy for tributes and who has points. You can't get any points for submitting tributes now, of course, but you can get points for review the chapters, so please do, if you want to help your favourite tribute survive, that is! **

**Points: **

**Elena:20**

**White Horse: 20**

**Elven Thief: 40**

**EY Ink: 20**

**Time. To. Vaporise. A. Maths. Teacher: 20**

**SoySauce17: 40**

**Pisces. TJ: 20**

**Miss-J'x: 20**

**Pass the peas and pies please: 20**

**Callmetribute104: 20**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SeekerDraconis: 20**

**Fuzzman88: 40**

**LuvsDumbledee97: 20**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SakuraDrops141: 20**

**DaAnimeChick: 20**

**This is what you can buy:**

**Water Purification Tablets: 5P**

**Matches: 5P**

**Food (small amount): 10P**

**Food (Medium): 15P**

**Food (Big): 20P**

**Weapon (average): 20P**

**Weapon (good): 30P**

**Medicine (normal): 20P**

**Medicine (Capitol): 25P**

**Refill of Ammunition (Arrows, darts, etc): 10P**

**Clothing: 10P**

**Anything else, please message me and I will tell you how much. This will be trickier if you do not have an account. If you do not have enough points and no account, I will simply not give the tribute the object, but I will post it up here in the next chapter. **

**This list will be updated, and things will get more expensive. The points list will be updated every chapter as well.**


	3. Reapings Part Two

**Reapings Part Two**

**District Seven**

**Violet Queens**

'FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!' The boy, Hake, glared at me, but I just smiled, shaking my hair back. The group of teenagers surrounded us, egging us on, yelling encouragement and insults.

'Scum!' yelled Hake, spitting on the floor in front of me. 'Your father was nothing more than a no-good thief! He stole from my uncle, and he got what he deserved!' With a screech I pounced on him, scratching and pummelling him. Hake fought back, punching me in the face, but I was a better fighter. I put my full weight on one of his shoulders accidently and he screamed. Suddenly I felt hands pulling me off him.

'How dare you talk about my father in that way!' I yelled. 'How dare you!' Hake was lying on the ground, a cut above his eyebrow and one arm lying limp, but he managed to stick his middle finger up at me.

The group around us was suddenly breaking apart and scattering, disappearing. I turned to see a group of Peacekeepers approaching.

'Come on, Vi, let's get going,' my two best friends, Fern and Kayla, dragged me down an alleyway. Fern turned to me.

'You could get in trouble for fighting,' she said. 'Anyone asks, we didn't see anything. Got it?'

As we stepped out of the alleyway again, we found more Peacekeepers in the street. Fern stepped in front of us, and all of us put on our perfect "innocent as kittens" faces. A couple of Peacekeepers blocked our way, casting their eyes over our slightly bedraggled appearances.

'Where have you three been?' one asked. Kayla, the best one for making excuses out of all of us, took the lead.

'Hanging in the woods. Old Davey is teaching us his techniques.'

'Even on the Reaping day?'

'Yes, sir. We wanted to see a new trick he promised to show us, and we didn't want to wait.'

'What's the trick?'

Kayla hardly missed a beat when she replied: 'To split wood in an old tire, so the bits don't scatter everywhere.' The man nodded slowly, seeming to be believing us, but the woman frowned, pointing to my face.

'What's that from?' I guessed that Hake had left a bruise on my face. I shrugged.

'One of Davey's apprentices was down there. He's dead clumsy, miss. Didn't realise I was standing nearby and swung his axe too much. Hit me in the face.' The woman raised an eyebrow.

'There's a boy back there who's been hurt badly. He says that a girl attacked him for no reason. Do you know what the punishment would be?' we shook our heads. 'A heavy fine and a few days in the stocks. And as for lying to us, well, we might add a few lashes of the whip as well. So I hope you three are telling the truth.'

'Of course, Ma'am,' Fern smiled sweetly. 'And we'll look out for the attacker.'

'Good. Now go and get ready for the Reaping.'

We nodded and walked on quickly. When we were a safe distance from the Peacekeepers, Fern turned to me angrily. 'Why do you keep getting into fights? You're going to get us all in trouble soon. You would have ended up in the stocks if it wasn't for us! You've got to stop this!'

'Why? He insulted my father!'

'How hard is it just to ignore him?'

'Yeah, right, like you wouldn't have retaliated,' I snapped. Fern shook her head, exasperated.

'I give up. Just stay out of trouble until after the Reapings, ok? Or they might rig it…' It was rumoured that the Capitol sometimes rigged the Reapings so that troublemakers had more chance of getting picked, to be rid of them. I wouldn't put it past them.

'Whatever,' we had reached our street. 'See you at the Reapings.' Stepping inside my house, I knew instantly that it was empty. As usual. My father was brutally killed by Peacekeepers after stealing one tiny roll from a shop. After that my mother has had to work day and night. She never has time for me.

It hasn't always been so lonely for me. I used to come home to find my brother messing around. I would get annoyed with him, but it was nice not coming home to an empty house. Then he was lost forever. We were playing in a lake in the woods, and I wanted to pick some flowers for our mother, to cheer her up. I heard my brother scream for help, but I thought he was just winding me up. When I turned around again, bunch of flowers in my hands, all I saw was his body, floating in the water, held under by tangled weeds.

When I emerged from the woods with him in my arms, he was rushed to the doctor, but it was too late. He was dead. Drowned, the doctor said. And it was my fault. No one ever said it, but I know they think it. I killed my brother.

I try not to think of my brother too much, or I just burst into tears. People say I am too bitter and independent, but they don't understand. It's that or being an emotional wreck. So I never talk about him, never even speak his name.

Pushing that from my mind, I pulled out my best dress. It's dark purple with a black bow around the waist. Considering the fact I spend most of my time in shirts and old trousers, it's incredibly fancy. I even tried to straighten out the frizz in my black hair, and put some makeup on the bruise along my cheekbone. I wore my white sandals and, for a final touch, my mother's crystal necklace. She'll never notice – she hasn't touched her jewellery since my father's death.

I hitched a ride on a truck carrying some lumber. The driver doesn't notice or doesn't care, as he just drove straight on, even slowing slightly as he passed the Justice Building, so that I could jump off. When I entered into the square, I quickly saw Hake with his arm in a sling, surrounded by adoring girls. Still, a couple of people muttered congratulations at my throwing a punch at him.

Fern and Kayla are stuck with their parents, who don't like me. They grimace apologetically at me, but I don't care, moving straight to my pen.

The Mayor does his usual boring speech and our Escort gives an incredibly annoying greeting, before reaping the girl. My brain has pretty much switched off, but I am jerked back when I hear her say my name. I'm girl tribute for District Six. I am surprised, but almost immediately my tough side takes over. Those other tributes won't know what hit them.

**Diesel Cain**

I woke to hear a loud knocking on the door. Glancing at my watch, I saw it was seven in the morning. But no one else was going to answer the door, so with a groan I dragged myself from my bed and headed downstairs. The knocking was getting more insistent, and I opened it to find Ingram Kedava, half-collapsed on the doorstep. He's a morphling addict, one of my father's main customers. He looks like a corpse, stick thin, his skin yellowed and translucent, showing the veins underneath.

'Give me more,' he gasped. 'I need it!' I look down at him in disgust. I am no stranger to morphling – having a dealer as your father means it's impossible not to try it – but I haven't lost control like Ingram. I started to shut the door on him, but my father has appeared and stops me.

'Not so fast, Diesel,' he said smoothly, ever the business man. To the Peacekeepers of District Seven, he's just an innocent hover vehicle manufacturer who got rich. To everyone else, he's an undercover morphling smuggler and dealer, charging extortionate prices for bad quality drugs. Still, he's got hundreds of buyers and has made his fortune.

Looking around, he grabs Ingram and hauls him into the house. He's much too careful to deal morphling on his doorstep. I moved back, pulling a face at the rank smell and filthy clothing on Ingram. Father took him into his study, dumped him in a chair and moved over to a concealed panel, opening it to reveal rows and rows of vials full of morphling. Taking one, he held it out to Ingram, who made a snatch for it.

'Come, come, Ingram, do you really think I'm giving them away?' he said, careful not to say morphling. There was an investigation a while ago (somebody tipped the Peacekeepers off about my father) but Father hid all the drugs, and in the end the Peacekeepers just thought the snitch was desperate for money. But since then Father has never said the word morphling inside, in case the house was bugged. He has also built up a network so that people know that if they tell the authorities, they will find a band of thugs attacking their families.

Ingram nodded, feverishly pulling out some coins. 'Here! Take these! It's all I have!' he croaked.

'Father, you shouldn't give it to him! He's broke, he can't afford it!' I cried. Father turned on me angrily.

'Get out of here!' he shouted. 'This is none of your business!' I was only too happy to leave the desperate scene. Up in my room, I lay down on top of my bed, staring up at the ceiling. At times I wished my father was dead, so that I could be rid of him, so that all of District Seven could be rid of him.

'Diesel?' I looked around to see my mother watching me from the doorway. 'Are you alright?' Her once-beautiful face was marred by worry, sadness and fear. I got to my feet and went to hug her.

'I'm fine, Mum. It's just _him_,' I replied.

'It's people's choice if they want to try morphling.'

'It doesn't look like it,' I snap, nearly shouting. Mother moved back, frightened, and I tried to calm down. 'Sorry, it's not your fault,' I said moodily, turning to go back into my room. Mother gently touched my cheek, an affectionate gesture that seemed to soothe me.

'Go practice with your rapier. I want you to be prepared.'

'I won't be reaped, Mother! Stop worrying.'

'You are my son. I always worry,' she said softly.

'I'm hungry.' I couldn't be bothered to get dressed, so I just headed straight downstairs to the kitchen. Ingram had gone, but the smell and sense of desperation lingered. I tried to ignore it, finding some cereal to eat.

I was just finishing the dregs when the door opened and my father appeared. I looked up at him in surprise. Before he had been dressed in a jersey over his pyjamas. Now he wore a smart grey two-piece suit, his greying hair combed back and a strong smell of cologne around him. He looked over my appearance with disgust, the unkempt hair and dirty t-shirt and boxers that I slept in obviously displeasing him.

'Go and get dressed, boy,' he snapped.

'When I have finished breakfast, Father,' I replied coldly. He looked down at me, and I thought he was about to hit me, but then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a glass vial of morphling.

'There. That'll get your spirits up,' he said, smiling. I pushed it away from me.

'No, thanks.'

'Oh come on, you used to be _begging _me for some.'

'Not anymore! I've given up the addiction.'

Father scowled at me, before grabbing me by the collar. 'Don't you dare speak to me in that way. Go and get dressed, you disgrace the Cain family!'

'Even more than you do?' I retorted sarcastically, before running upstairs before he could retaliate. I found that Mother had laid out my outfit for the Reaping. With a sigh, I started to get dressed. A midnight blue suit that I buttoned up to the collar, with a white shirt and lighter blue tie underneath. My slightly translucent skin with blue and purple veins visible underneath was shown up in even greater definition by the blue clothes. I gelled my hair and slicked it back like it usually is, and applied a slick of black eyeliner that highlighted my pale green eyes. Finally some highly polished black dress shoes.

'You look handsome,' my mother said quietly as I passed her. I think that I looked like a perfect spoilt rich boy. 'Are you going to practice with your rapier?'

I shook my head. 'Not now I'm dressed.' She looked hurt. 'I promise, when I get home, that I will practice with you.'

She smiled again. 'You'll just beat me.'

'Of course.' There was another knock on the door. 'I'd better get that.' I opened the door to find my best friend, Dorothy Vivace, standing there. She's shallow and totally addicted to morphling. She's the one who first convinced me to try the drug. I think she's only friends with me to get some free morphling from my father.

'Hey Diesel,' she gave a lopsided smile, her eyes slightly unfocused. 'You got any ecstasy for me?' Ecstasy, the slang name for morphling. Named thus because of the sense of bliss and extreme optimism that the morphling gives you. I shrugged and led her inside. Father had left for work, leaving his study locked, but I had long ago copied the key and easily broke inside.

I knew I shouldn't be giving Dorothy the morphling, but if I didn't she would leave me, and she's the only friend I've got. So I opened the concealed compartment full of morphling, and took out a couple of vials, handing them to her. She immediately opened one and tipped it down her throat, grimacing at the burning sensation, then giving a blissfully content grin.

'Thanks,' she said, slurring her words. 'You gonna have one?' I shook my head, but slipped a vial in my pocket. I'm not addicted, as I said, but I'm not above having the odd dose in dire circumstances, and it's become a habit to carry some around.

'Are you really going to go to the Reaping on a high?' I asked, surprised.

'They won't notice.' And I had to agree – Dorothy is drugged up so often everybody just thinks this is how she normally is.

'Let's go then.' She reluctantly stands and I put an arm around her back, helping her out to one of our cars. 'The Square, please,' I told the driver, and he obediently touched his cap and drove off. I stared out of the window, bored. Little did I know what an unexpected twist my life was about to take.

**District Eight**

**Ginevra Helena Di-Cosimo**

Kneeling down, I took careful aim and drew the string of my bow back. My target, a plump pigeon, was a few metres away, pecking at some grain on the floor. My whole body was tense with anticipation. I had killed some squirrels and a rabbit, but if I killed this bird, I would not have to go hunting again for a couple of days.

'Mother says to come home,' I cursed under my breath as the pigeon gave a frightened squawk and fluttered off. I turned to see my twin brother, Marco Jr, sitting on a rocky outcrop above me. He was grinning cheekily, showing off his perfect white teeth.

'Did you have to do that?' I called angrily.

'What?' he replied innocently. 'I was just _saying_.' I stalked up to him and shoved my bow into his hands.

'Fine. Next time, _you _can go hunting, _you _can spend hours a day trying to feed our family, can spend hours a day trying to feed our family, _you _can waste your time that could be better spent…' I trailed off as Marco held up a bag containing two fat squirrels. 'Where did you get those?'

'Some snares I passed on the way…'

'So you stole them?' He just shrugged, climbing to his feet.

'As I said, we should get home.' We started to trek back through the trees to District Eight. You had to walk far in District Eight to get to any real woodland. Most of it was ugly, urban houses and textiles factories. It took ages to find even a few good animals to shoot, and my family live right on the edge nearest the forest.

We soon left the trees and came out into the dirty, stinking city. Our house was only a couple of streets in, close to a factory that made boots. My parents worked twelve hours a day there, my brother already doing a four hour shift after school. Because I had to spend time hunting, I only had to do two hours four days a week. But I would probably soon have to do more. I hated it in there, the heat and the noise and the sour stench of the leather.

'You two! What took you so long?' our mother appeared out of the house. 'You need to get ready for the Reapings!' She had been given the day off from work – everyone had, for the Reapings – and was taking the moment to clean the house. 'Don't spread dirt! Give those animals to me, Ginevra.'

Carefully, we hopped up to our rooms. I immediately made a face at the outfit I found there. Crystal white linen blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a knee length navy blue skirt, white socks and shiny black shoes. I put it on, but as a show of defiance, I put my long, curly red hair in a messy bun with tendrils hanging down. Also I put my only necklace, with was really just a piece of string with the end of a broken arrow, the first one I ever shot properly, around my neck.

Marco had got off easy with a white shirt and navy trousers. He burst out laughing when I left my room, scowling. 'You look so _pretty_!'

'Shut it, Marco,' I snapped. 'I don't know how Mother could have got a worse outfit.'

'I dunno,' he said seriously. 'Maybe if it was bright pink, or flowery…'

'Are you two ready yet?' As we went downstairs, I noted how similar we must look. Marco is much taller and stronger, of course, and his hair is darker, almost auburn. But we both have similar olive-toned skin, and the same gold-green eyes. Our mother managed a smile at us. 'You have both grown up so fast.'

Our Father appeared and we left the house, walking to the main square. We were joined by other families, all in their best clothes. Most of the children looked pale and scared. District Eight children never last long – we learn no fighting or surviving skills that could help us. For the last few years our tributes have hardly got past the Bloodbath.

When we reached the square, Mother gave us each a quick kiss and ushered us towards our "pens". I stood next to Marco, and as the pens filled up, I murmured to him.

'Marco, if I get Reaped, would you volunteer to be with me?'

Marco gave an amused smile. 'Hell no. I'd jump for joy – extra food!' We both burst out laughing, and the other kids stared at us in amazement. The Mayor scowled at us and we managed to straighten our faces.

The Escort looked over us with obvious distaste. You could see she was hoping to be promoted to a better district, where the kids made it past the Bloodbaths. She plunged a manicured, perfect hand into the girls' bowl and sifted around, before catching one slip and pulling it out.

'Ginevra Helena Di-Cosimo!'

**Kai Septor**

The wall loomed up in front of me as I sprinted headlong towards it. Just over a metre away I jumped, using the edge of the pavement as a springboard. The wall was old, and offered plenty of handholds. I caught one crack with my fingertips and clung there. My feet found a ledge and I hauled myself up, reaching the top. It was narrow, only about the width of my foot, but I had good balance and ran easily along it.

I came to a street of terraced housing at the end of the wall. There was a small alleyway that I easily jumped over, landing on a window sill. From there I grabbed a drainpipe and, using it, pretty much ran up the wall to the roof. The roof tiles were smooth and slippery, so I went along the pointed edge, arms out to balance me.

At the end of the street a factory was being built. At that moment it was a skeletal structure surrounded by scaffolding. Usually there were builders crawling all over it, but not today, the Reaping day. Grabbing a pole, I swung onto it and started to climb. Soon the ground was far beneath me, the people's heads no bigger than pinheads. My vision blurred slightly as I looked down, but I clung to the scaffolding, knowing that it would be a fatal mistake to panic and let go.

Making it to the top of what I guessed would be a chimney of the future factory, I paused for a rest. There was a platform built around the half-built chimney, and I lay down on it, looking up at the clear blue sky. Because of the factory fumes, it was nearly always overcast in District Eight, but today all the factories were shut off, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

I closed my eyes, breathing the unusually fresh air, devoid of pollution. I imagined myself far away, in a place with no Hunger Games, or sadness or desperation, with endless perfect landscapes. Smiling, I lost myself in that heavenly place.

'Wotcha doing?' I was snapped out of my reverie by the sound of a voice. Sitting up, expecting a builder, I was faced by a little girl. She looked no more than nine or ten, with a cute face and blonde pigtails, wearing in a red tartan dress.

'Why do you want to know?' I retorted sourly, annoyed that she had disturbed me. 'What're you doing up here anyway?' She shrugged.

'Exploring. Why were you smiling all weirdly at the sky?'

'None of your business. Did you follow me up here?'

'Yes, I wanted to ask what you were doing. I used a ladder though. What's it called, when you were jumping around on the buildings?'

'Street running.'

'Can I learn?'

'No.'

'Why are you so grumpy?'

'Take a wild guess.' I stood up, running my hands through my hair. I needed a haircut – my fringe was falling into my eyes. The girl was looking at me with a hurt expression. 'Look, you're like, nine. Maybe when you're a bit older I'll show you something. But at the moment, I don't want you falling and breaking your neck. What's your name, anyway?'

'Amy Benson. And I'm _ten_, you know.'

'I'm Kai Septor, and I need to get going, or I'll be late for the Reapings.'

'Good luck.' I swung over the side and climbed swiftly down to the bottom. I suddenly realised how late I was, and broke into a run. When I got home a few minutes later, panting and out of breath, my brother and father were already dressed and waiting.

'Where have you been?' asked Father sternly as I ran in the room. 'I hope it wasn't street running again!'

'Of course not Father,' my brother, Kyle, smiled at me from behind his back and raised an eyebrow. I replied with a hard stare in warning before going up to my room to pull some clean clothes on. I'm not much for formal wear, as you have probably guessed, so I just got a white polo shirt and some black trackies, and pulled a comb through my hair.

When I went back downstairs my brother playfully pushed my hair off my forehead. 'You shouldn't hide your eyes, they're pretty!' he teased.

'Shut up, Kyle,' I reply, smoothing my bangs again. We look very similar, despite three years difference between our ages, both with dark hair, tanned skin, athletic bodies, but he has brown eyes, while mine are amber. I'm only a couple of inches smaller than him, at six foot, and I haven't stopped growing.

We walked to the Reapings together, pushing each other and joking around. We're very close – he's pretty much my best friend. But now he has been conscripted into a factory, and spends hours a day making handkerchiefs. I join him most days after school, and I find the thick, stuffy air, loud machinery and claustrophobic feeling a nightmare. I always go street running afterwards, to get rid of that feeling.

When we reach the square we have to part, me to my section and Kyle to the seventeen-year-olds'. I stood alone, staring up at the stage, feeling fear churn inside me. I noticed Kyle looking at me, and he gave me an encouraging smile, which I tried to return.

For some reason, I got that horrible feeling that usually comes when something very, very bad is about to happen. It seemed that, almost before the name was read out, I knew what the Escort was about to say. My name.

**District Nine**

**Sephiria Raven**

The sun burned down on me as I sat, curled up, on the baked square of earth that was meant to be the communal garden. It was the middle of the day, and most people were sheltering from the heat. But I sat there, arms hugging my knees, tears pouring down my face.

No one came out to comfort me. My brother is out, drinking with some friends, and my parents died eight years ago. My parents, dead. Shot by Peacekeepers for speaking out against the Capitol. My brother tries to forget them, and tells me to as well. But sometimes it just hits me, and I can't do anything other than curl up into a ball and cry.

Finally I stand up, and smooth out my clothes. The tears are instantly dried in the heat, leaving salt crusted on my face. The patch of "garden" containing nothing more than a few tufts of dead grass and a shrivelled old tree is shared by four houses, which are arranged around it. They're small and have a sagging, run-down look to them, with only three rooms in each. They all shared a bathroom.

Two little girls watched me from the doorway of a house, dressed in thin white linen frocks. They looked about six, and were watching me with both pitying and fearful expressions on their faces. Everybody knew about my parents, but there's a taboo on talking about people the Capitol have killed, so no one comforted or spoke to me about them. And because I am their daughter, I am avoided by everyone. But I see the covert, knowing glances as I walk past, see people whisper to their friends. I try to ignore it, but sometimes I cannot help the tears that well up when people cross the road to avoid me.

As I said, my brother is nowhere to be found, so I quietly nibbled on some bread and dripping, before changing my clothes for the Reaping. I have very few dresses, and none are fancy, but the one I am wearing is covered in mud, so I have to change into another. It's white floral cotton that goes down to my knees. As it came from a neighbour's daughter, who is a fair bit larger than me, it doesn't fit right, but it looks okay.

I pull a comb through my long, wavy dark hair, and look at my reflection in a small mirror that my mother owned. Pale skin, despite the hot weather. Haunted, dark eyes that look out knowingly from under my fringe. I look very different from the other girls of District Nine.

As I step outside the house my way is blocked by a cat. It's rather scrawny, with dirty brown fur and a twisted back leg. It looked up at me with wide yellow eyes, and I can't help but step back inside the house and find a scrap of dried meat for it. It's my only friend in District Nine, so I have to care for it. Most cats in District Nine are plump from catching all the mice in the grain barns. But this one has a crippled leg, and is not fast enough. So you can see it's ribs, and it wanders from house to house looking for scraps.

As it is eating I slip out onto the sandy road. The streets were dry and dusted with bits of chaff from the grain processing. Occasionally a truck drove past, loaded with wheat or barley or some other grain. It takes me a while to get to the Reapings, as we live on the edge of District 9, and I am slightly late.

To my horror, when I step into the square, almost everyone else is there, and they all turn to stare at me, before dropping their gazes, not wanting to look at me. Three Peacekeepers step towards me to usher me into my section. I start to move, but I'm not quick enough, and one, who seems barely older than me, pulls out his gun, pointing it at me.

WHAM, it's immediate, unstoppable. A memory – my parents, being dragged from the house. I feel the anguish and fear of my fifteen-year-old self as they are forced to their knees. A gun is placed against my father's head, and the shot echoes throughout the courtyard. As he slumps to the floor my mother screams out and leaps up to attack the Peacekeeper. She is barely on her feet when a bullet passes through her back, and she collapses on top of my father. One twitch, and she is dead.

'Hey, put the gun away!' I realised I am being held up by two Peacekeepers. One was arguing with the young one, telling him to put away the weapon. I felt myself struggle not to hyperventilate. Finally he put down the gun, and I started to calm down.

'Get moving,' I felt a push on the small of my back, and I manage to walk to my section. People draw back from me as I get near. I see the words crazy, and disturbed pass from people's lips, and duck my head, ashamed. But I cannot stand guns since my parents' deaths.

The Escort seemed to have been interrupted. After standing silently for a few moments, looking slightly dazed, she recovered her composure and continued with her speech. 'And now, I shall Reap the girl tribute!'

She plunged her hand into the glass bowl, and circled it three times, before latching onto a slip of paper and pulling it out. 'Sephiria Raven!' I felt a brief moment of disbelief, then terror rose up in me, and I froze, unable to move. I can't go into the arena, I just can't. I wouldn't last ten minutes.

'Go!' the people around me hiss, and I forced myself to walk forward, up onto the stage. The Escort tries to greet me cheerfully, but I know I cannot react, or I will just break down. I just stand there, mute, trying to hold a tsunami inside me. But I can do it. I have done it for years.

**Scott Fosters**

The sky was a clear, azure blue, with no clouds to offer protection from the burning sun. Even the shade was about thirty degrees. I stood under a lean-to, watching the grass shrivel, unmoving. I was performing an activity I do almost every day. I remembered.

Or at least, try to. I have hundreds of memories from the last two years – school, my foster family, working in fields. But from fourteen, there is nothing. I can remember almost nothing from my childhood, not even the faces of my parents. Just a fuzzy whiteness. It's like trying to find your way through thick fog, with only the occasional, blurry glimpse of something.

You see, I was found in District Nine two years ago. I was standing in the middle of the main square, in the early morning, dressed in a plain white linen t-shirt and trousers, just staring at nothing. People tried to talk to me, ask me where I came from, but I couldn't say. I remember the confusion, feeling like I was in a horrible dream.

My foster father, Joel Fosters (his surname is a bit of a joke, what with all the kids he takes in), found me and managed to take me to his house. He and his wife, Marlene, tried to sort me out. They discovered that I had no memory of anything. I could talk, and walk, and eat, and act like a normal person, but when faced with a question about my past, I came up with nothing.

Joel and Marlene were foster parents, so they just took me in and looked after me, and I have lived with them ever since, in the sprawling farm buildings. Even though the main industry in District Nine is grain processing, there are a few farms, and Joel's is one of the largest.

Slowly, over the years, I pieced together vaguely what happened with my parents, mostly from what people said, and from listening at the door late at night, when Joel and Marlene were talking about me. Apparently I was put through a process called memory-washing, where someone's memory is completely wiped, but not their personality. They are then left back in their district, alone. It's cruel, and I remember wondering why someone would do that. And then I learned.

According to Joel, my family were rebels. Two years ago, they tried to stir up a rebellion. It did not get far. Other people, the Sickles, the Ravens – I heard these names with my ear pressed against the door – were involved. With them only those who were part of the rebellion were killed, usually leaving the children. But my parents were the ringleaders. So they took my entire family, everyone I knew and loved. They have all disappeared, but I was left, like a warning, with no memory or recollection of my past life.

At that point Marlene shushed Joel, telling him it was dangerous to speak of such things. I fled up to my room and curled up in bed, tears pouring down my face. My family were dead, or as good as. There was no chance of meeting them again. And to make it worse, I did not merely have an acute kind of amnesia. No, my memory loss was carefully calculated by the Capitol, to show the Districts who was boss. And that was what made me feel sick in the mouth.

'Scott! Scott get in here!' I heard Joel's yell and slowly turned to go inside. The entire Fosters family was in the stone kitchen, in the normal chaotic rush. When Joel picked me up, I didn't even know my own name, so they named me. Scott Fosters, apparently the name of Joel's father. It's alright, but it's not _my _name.

As I walked into the kitchen, Riley, the youngest foster child, runs up to hug me. He's only six, and his parents died in a grain processing accident. He arrived a few weeks ago, and almost immediately became my shadow. He's a cute kid, despite being annoyingly clingy. As I bent down to pick him up, I was hit by a blinding bolt of pain in my head, and I struggled not to yell out, gritting my teeth.

It seems to be a side effect of the memory loss. I think the Capitol botched it slightly, because every now and then I'm hit by these migraines, and with them always come flashbacks. They're clear when I see them, but afterwards they're just a blurred mass of colour. It's incredibly frustrating.

When I came round, the family was gathered around me, worried expressions on their faces. Marlene brings me a cool glass of water, and I struggle to tell her what happened.

'I... I don't think I was very old. I was in this mass of ... yellow. Maybe we were harvesting?' I say, trying in vain to keep hold of the memories before they slip away. But I cannot – they fall from my grasp and I am left with nothing. Marlene gives me a hug, but it's not what I need. I long for the feel of my real parents, a pat on the back from my father, a kiss from my mother. Anything that I could keep hold of, treasure.

'We should get going,' Joel said, turning away from me to pick up his coat. He had a funny expression on his face. I nodded mutely and stood up, absentmindedly allowing Riley to jump into my arms.

We went in the pickup truck to the Reaping, all the kids sitting in the back. Riley clung to my shirt the entire journey, his little face scrunched up against the wind. When we reached the Reaping we were all covered in a thin layer of road dust. Marlene was prepared though and dusted us all off with a feathery brush.

'Presentable,' she said finally, worry etched across her face. 'Well... off you go. Remember to meet back here afterwards?' we nodded and the kids of Reaping age scattered across the huge courtyard. I was soon hailed by a group of kids from school. Despite my strange appearance two years ago, I have built of a large group of friends, and I seem to be quietly popular, though a few people still push me around and tease me.

'Hey there, Scott,' a girl about my age called Hailey touched my arm and smiled sweetly up at her. 'You worried?' She's obviously into me, and I don't like to lead her on, but I don't think a relationship would be a good idea right now. Not while I have so much to sort out in my head. So I just shrug and gently step away, moving around the group slightly.

We all turned as a bell rung, calling us into our sections. Most of my friends are sixteen, like me, so we stood together in a pen. All through the Mayor's speech Hailey moved closer and closer to me until she was virtually pressed against me. I looked down at her, feeling uncomfortable. Finally the Escort stepped forward to pick the tributes.

The girl froze at first, looking petrified. We all looked at her, willing her on, and finally she managed to walk up to the stage. It was the Raven girl, the one who everyone avoided. Her parents were in the rebellion as well, but hers were publicly executed, instead of just disappearing, so she is more well-known than me.

Next the boy was picked. I felt relaxed – I wouldn't be picked, there were hundreds, thousands of other kids. I felt this sense of calm right up until the Escort read out the name.

'Scott Fosters!'

**District Ten**

**Jenna Monroe**

'JENNAA! Get moving!' I jumped at the sound of my father's shout, and stepped backwards, grabbing a length of rope from behind me, and quickly tying it into a noose. My target was a large, muscled bull red-brown in colour, with a ring through its nose and a mean look in its eyes.

Despite the fact I am far smaller and weaker than this beast, I have been chosen to capture it from the field of cows, instead of my father or a farmhand. They say it is because I have a calming effect on them, and they don't panic around me. It's true, I guess – animals seem to be perfectly happy with me. Still, it's pretty nerve wracking.

I slowly approached the bull, loosely holding the rope. It saw me and snorted loudly, pawing with a foot. My brothers, Father, and the two farmhands, were all on the edges of the field, ready to come to my aid. But they knew to leave me alone unless I shouted for help.

'Shh, it's okay,' I murmured soothingly, carefully walking up to it. As soon as I was close enough I whipped the rope around its neck as quick a flash. It snorted louder and tried to jerk away, almost wrenching the rope out of my hands, but I just slipped forward and grabbed its nose ring. Instantly it stopped, standing still. I don't like grabbing their nose rings because it hurts them and seems slightly barbaric, but if it's between that and it running away or me getting trampled, then I'd take the nose ring.

'Well done,' said my little brother, Joe. I smiled and handed the end of the rope to my father.

'No injuries?' Father asked. I shrugged and held out my hands, which had slight rope burn from when the bull tried to jerk away. He touched them gently before nodding and pointing down the lane. 'You'll be alright. Go get ready – all of you.' We nodded and we set off down the rough dirt track, me and my little brothers. Joe is twelve and Anjo, the youngest, is eight. We all look similar, with brown hair, hazel eyes, and freckles. Except my hair is longer and always in a tight ponytail.

Soon we turned a corner and our home appeared. It was a rough, brown wooden house with gaps between the boards and shutters on the windows. A corral, and a couple of barns were spaced around it, all built in a similar style. A chicken coop and lean-to were built onto the house. We only have cows and chickens – we don't have enough money for horses, and Father doesn't like sheep or pigs.

Upstairs I picked out my best dress of slightly faded red calico, and managed to find a thin red ribbon for my hair. When I had finished my brothers were still messing about in their room, so I quietly stepped into my father's bedroom. It seems too empty – the bed too big for one person, the furniture set out for two.

I moved towards the wardrobe and opened it. One half of it is empty, has been ever since my mother ran off with another man a few years ago. My father has never filled the space. I kneel down and pull open a drawer full of my father's socks. Plunging my hand in, I felt about before my fingers close around a cold, hard object. I pulled it out – a gilt locket on a thin chain.

Tucking myself in between the wardrobe and bed, I curled up in the small space and opened the locket. On one side there is a picture of me, Joe and Anjo. I'm about six and Anjo is just a baby, scowling at the camera. On the other side is a picture of a pretty blonde woman with my fair skin and eyes. The picture is crumpled and old, but I could feel the warmth and life of her. My mother. Holding the locket close, I feel the pain in my chest increase until it is as if my chest is about to break apart. I want her back, want to feel her arms around me.

I suddenly looked up, and found my Father looking down at me. We stared at each other, me frozen, until he reached down and wrenched the locket from my grasp. I cried out as it cut against my sore palms, but he just pulled me to my feet.

'Never, ever, look at that again. Your mother is a cruel, heart-breaking _bitch_ who didn't care for any of us, and would rather run off with a millionaire than see her own children grow up!' he hissed, shoving me out of the room. I ignored my brothers, who were watching me with wide eyes, and ran downstairs and out the house.

I nearly ran straight into one of the farmhands, Wyatt. He looked down at my teary face with knowing eyes, and pointed towards his beaten up pickup truck. 'Want a ride into town?' I shook my head, knowing my father would get even angrier, and walked towards our own truck.

It had a high, covered trailer on the back, and inside stood the bull, tethered by his nose ring to a hook on the wall. It was standing uncomfortably, head low, trying not to pull against the rope and cause itself pain. I moved forward and carefully untied the rope from its ring, putting a calming hand on its forehead to stop it bolting, then tied it around his neck.

'There you go, that's better,' I whispered to it as the bull happily shifted around. I heard the front door creak open and close, signalling my brothers and Father leaving the house. I knew Father would not be happy to see me in such a cramped space with a bull, but I didn't want to face him. In the end I forced myself out of the trailer and climbed into the truck just after Joe and Anjo.

They tried to catch my eye, obviously curious about what happened, but I resolutely stared out the window, ignoring them. Father didn't even look at us as he climbed in and started the engine. The stink of petrol rose up and I stuck my head out the window, breathing cool, clean air. With a roar, the truck set off to the Reaping.

It was Joe's first year of Reaping, and he was virtually shaking with fear as we climbed out of the truck. Father curtly said something about staying safe before marching off with the bull. The reaping was late in the day, as we're District Ten, and there was a livestock auction beforehand. We had gone early so that Father could sell the bull.

Anjo ran off with him, as he was too young for Reaping, and I put a comforting hand on Joe's shoulder. 'Come on, it's only your first year of Reaping. Twelve-year-olds almost never get picked.' He nodded mutely, still staring at his boots with wide eyes. I reached into my pocket and found a few coins. 'How about I get you a sweetloaf?' We walked over to a stall which was just opening up and bought two small, sugary rolls, and ate them while wondering towards a horse auction. Joe loved horses, and had always hoped to get one.

We watched the horses being sold for a while until it was time to go into the pens. Joe clung to my hand for a lasting, fleeting moment before he was ushered to his section. I felt, as I always do at Reapings, like we're a load of livestock, and the butchers are choosing which one to kill.

The Escort seemed to have tried to connect with us by wearing what seems to be a cow skin skirt dyed a painfully bright turquoise. You can't really look at it for long without blinking. She smiled and waved enthusiastically at us, before picking out the girl tribute.

'Jenna Monroe!' I stared at her, open-mouthed. Me? This couldn't be true, it was a really bad practical joke, or a horrible dream. The sharp prod on my lower back got me moving. I suddenly realised what it was like to be led forward to the slaughter.

**Pau Furnely**

The horse whinnied loudly and bucked, trying its hardest to throw me off. I clung on and pulled the reins sharply, bringing its head up and stopping it from bucking. Carefully I turned it in a circle, keeping in complete control. It was a young colt, just over three years of age, and I was trying to train it.

It was a handsome young thing, a burnished chestnut in colour, with good proportions and no deformities. It had a bucket load of spirit, and would sell for a lot of money when it was properly broken in.

'Pau! Pau get over here!' The horse neighed and side-stepped at the shout, but I kept it on a tight rein and rode it over to the fence. My three sisters, Caroline, Leanne and Scarlett were all standing in a row. As I climbed off the horse Caroline grabbed its bridle and tied it to the fence. She's sixteen, two years older than me, and the boss of the four of us. Leanne is ten, and as stubborn as a rock. She's the only one to inherit our mother's dark hair – the rest of us have our father's thick red hair. Scarlett is the youngest at only six, and as bright and sweet as a button, slightly chubbier and cuter than the rest of us, who all look slightly elfin.

'Mother says to stop training and come and get ready,' said Leanne, grabbing Scarlett's hand to stop her reaching out and trying to stroke the horse, who was looking at her with wild eyes.

'In a minute. I gotta get this one into the stable first,' I said. 'Open the gate, please.' Scarlett rushed to help me as I untied the horse and slowly walked it out. We have two stables, each able to hold over a dozen horses. At the moment we have nineteen horses. Father buys them cheap when they're young and gets us to train them up, before selling them for much more. We also have a few older horses that we breed from. My favourite horse is Satan, a huge, jet black stallion who we kept for breeding – he has sired three foals this year alone.

I carefully placed the colt in a stall, making sure he had enough hay and the bolt was properly shut, before jogging up to the house. We make a pretty good business, and while we're not one of the richest, we live comfortably.

'Get this shirt on, Pau!' cried Mother as I entered the house. She was holding a starched white one of my father's in her hand/ I could feel my skin itch just looking at it.

'Can't I wear this?' I cried, indicating to the checked red shirt I had on. She let out a derisive laugh.

'And go to the Reapings covered in hay and smelling of horses? Go and get changed!' I sighed and headed upstairs. As I did I passed Caroline, Leanne and Scarlett, who were all wearing pink and white dresses with silk bows and lace.

'Count yourself lucky you get to where trousers!' said Leanne, scowling at me. I smirked at them, suddenly feeling a lot happier about my outfit.

We reached the Reaping on good time, and I wandered over to the horse auction. I knew Mother would kill me if I got my clothes dirty, so I just hovered by the fences, watching each horse get led in.

Finally the Reaping started, and I knew the torturing worry would soon be gone. I stepped into my pen, nervously fiddling with my collar. A couple of people nodded in greeting to me, but we were all too nervous to chat.

I vaguely recognised the girl tribute, Jenna Monroe, from school, but her family dealt in cattle, so we did not have much contact with them. The look in her eyes reminded me of when an animal is led to slaughter.

The boy tribute was called Joseph Monroe. When the name was called out Jenna Monroe let out a wild shriek, tears pouring down her face, and a younger boy watching wailed. Joseph started to slowly walk up to the stage, looking pale but surprisingly brave. He was about twelve.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was shoving my way forward, out of the pen. I couldn't let this happen, let a twelve-year-old boy die. I ducked under the partition and yelled for all to hear: 'I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!' The boy turned to look at me, an expression of disbelief and joy on his face. I pushed past him, and up onto the stage.

'What's your name, dear?' asked the Escort.

'Pau Furnely.'

**District Eleven**

**Tabytha LaDawn Carmahel**

It was stiflingly hot, to the point where it is difficult to breathe. Even in the shade it was like a furnace. People spent as little time as possible outside, and used a number of ways to keep cool. Young children were constantly running around with buckets of water to cool those working in the fields, and the number of cases of sunstroke had risen dramatically.

We did not have to work today, as it was the Reapings, but it was a bad harvest anyway. The lack of rain had dried the plants, and produce was pitifully low. It would be a hard winter. Everyone knew it – you could see it on their faces.

'Tabytha!' I turned at the sound of my grandmother's voice. She was sitting in the main room, surrounded by straw. She's eighty-seven and a bit crazy, but lovely and warm inside, and has looked after me since my father died when I was twelve. I learnt all I know from her. She's too old to work in the fields, but makes money weaving straw hats for the workers.

'Yes, Grandmother?' I replied, stepping into the room.

'Could I have some water?' I nodded and walked over to the tap. Only a dribble came out – there had been a water shortage for weeks. I filled it halfway with the tepid water and handed it to her. 'You're beautiful, Tabytha, just like your mother,' rasped my Grandmother, smiling up at me. I can see she used to be beautiful, beneath the wrinkles and white hair.

There was a knock on the door and I went to answer it. My two best friends, Blaise Fury and Tiffany Convey were on the doorstep. 'Hey you two.' Blaise stared at me with raised eyebrows.

'You're in a dress.' I scowled at him, looking down at my outfit. Grandmother had insisted I wear one. She had wanted lavender, but I forced her to let me have a darker purple one trimmed with black.

'Shut up – are you going to the Reaping topless?' I replied. He was bare-chested, showing off the muscles under his tanned skin. He shook his head, pulling out a rather crumpled shirt in from his pocket.

'Shall we go then?' asked Tiffany. She was in a rather more unfortunate outfit – white cotton with baby pink and blue flowers. Blaise pocked his head around the door to speak to Grandmother.

'My Dad's giving you a lift, Mrs Carmahel,' he said politely.

'Thank you, Blaise.'

'Come on, we're gonna be late!' cried Tiffany. I waved goodbye to Grandmother, who shoved a straw hat into my hands. Reluctantly I put it on, acknowledging she was right. My skin is probably the palest in the district – almost everyone else is tanned. We set off, jumping from patch of shade to patch of shade.

When we got near to the square Blaise pulled on his shirt – it was an unspoken law that everyone was well-dressed. He didn't look happy about it though. We saw a large group of our classmates and wandered over to chat with them. The main topic of conversation seemed to be whether or not Riley Beech and Stacey Appleton would kiss.

I followed it absentmindedly, occasionally dropping in the occasional comment. We all stood together in our section – a couple of girls were crying they were so worried. Everyone pretty much ignored them. Tears were commonplace.

The Escort was a young woman with dyed pus blonde hair and a scary Capitol smile. She pretty much skipped up to the girl's glass bubble when it was time for her to choose the tributes. Closing her eyes as if not to cheat, she sifted around in the paper before bringing out a strip.

'Tabytha LaDawn Carmahel.' There was an audible gasp around me as everyone turned to look. I ignored them, however, and just shook my long red hair back. Bring on these Games.

**Nathaniel Merezald **

'Nat, are you ready yet?' yelled my sister, Nikkole. I sighed, scowling at the shirt. Nikkole had to get a cheap one, and so she got a nasty pus coloured one. No wonder it was the least pricey I thought as I pulled it on.

'Coming,' I headed out to the main room of our bungalow. Nikkole was making sandwiches on the worn wooden table while Jone-In polished his old boots. Since our parents' deaths Nikkole has pretty much looked after me and Jone-In. Jone-In is the oldest, but he wouldn't be able to look after so much as a fish properly.

Money's tight, but we all work in the fields and manage to put food on the table, even if it's not that much. I remember when Father first died Nikkole and Jone-In were very young – only eleven and twelve. They were too young to look after me (I was five) and so we were taken in by a neighbour. But she was a cruel and harsh woman, and as soon as we could we moved into the bungalow.

Nikkole looked up and smiled at me. 'Happy birthday, Nate,' she said. It's my thirteenth birthday today. Bit of a rubbish day to be born – on the Reaping day. No one is ever up to celebrating it. I usually don't tell people it's my birthday.

Jone-In pulled a small box from his pocket and handed it to me. I pulled off the brown paper and opened it. Inside lay a thin length of leather with a rough gilt angel charm. My mouth dropped open at the sight of it. I had never owned anything like this.

'It was Father's,' said Nikkole, moving forward to help me tie it around my wrist. 'The angel will guard you from harm.'

'Thank you,' I smiled and hugged her. 'It's perfect.' Jone-In suddenly waved his old wristwatch at us.

'Oh yes, time to go,' said Nikkole, grabbing the sandwiches and shoving them into our hands. 'Eat them while we walk!'

It wasn't far to the Reaping. Jone-In has a large group of lads as friends, and was quickly hailed by them. He shouted a goodbye as he was dragged off to try some lager that they had. I was about to wander off into the crowds but Nikkole grabbed me. 'Are you going to be okay?'

'Yes, of course I am,' I replied. 'I'll just go and find some friends.' I'm much quieter than my brother, so I don't have any real friends. But I don't tell my sister that, she would mollycoddle and smother me horribly, and that would _really _help me get friends.

She gave me a disbelieving look but let me go. I wandered aimlessly around, nodding to the occasional 'hi' from a classmate. I followed the crowds into my section. There were a huge number of us, I felt slightly claustrophobic as they crushed us into the pens. I'm small for my age, and I could barely see or hear the stage.

I vaguely heard the girl tribute get picked, saw her flaming red hair. Then suddenly everyone was turning to me. I knew it could only mean one thing. _I _had been picked. I had to shove my way through the crowd we were so tightly packed. As I stumbled out of the pen, the realisation came to me.

I was going to die.

**District Twelve**

**Trix Lexon **

'Just put it on, Trix, _please_!' My mother begged me, holding up the dress. 'It's not too bad!' It wasn't, I reasoned. Navy blue, made of a heavy kind of cotton and trimmed in white.

'Fine,' I sighed. Mother triumphantly laid it on the bed and walked out, smiling. As soon as she was gone I shut the door and grabbed my knife from a drawer and set to work on the dress. I neatly sliced through it at the waist. In a couple of minutes it had become a top and skirt. With a smile, I pulled it on, with some leggings underneath and a belt to hold the skirt up. The top was a bit flimsy so I wore a white shirt underneath.

The smile disappeared from Mother's face when I walked downstairs. 'Oh Trix, not _again_!' she cried. I shrugged, smiling. I liked how I looked, and I didn't give a damn what anyone else thought. Father just smiled in an amused way when I passed him. I cut a couple of pieces of bread and buttered them, eating them as I got ready.

I'm an only child – unusual in District 12 – and I work in coal with my parents. Not actually _in _coal mines – that's not allowed until I'm eighteen, three years from now. But after school I help sort the coal in order of size and quality. The wages aren't amazing but it's a pretty easy job.

'Trix, we need to leave!' Mother seemed to have decided not to mention the dress again. Perhaps she didn't want to get me angry – I have a habit of throwing stuff when I'm angry. Sometimes I just throw stuff because I'm bored.

I attracted a couple of stares as we walked to the Reapings, but most people are used to my odd outfits. I never, ever wear dresses. If they're forced on me I do the cut-up treatment to make them a skirt and top. Usually I just wear an old shirt and trousers with my boots.

'Nice clothes, Lexon!' a couple of jeers were sent my way as I walked into the Reaping. I ignored them, keeping my head up and marching towards my section. A few little kids stared at me open mouthed, both at what I was wearing and the fact I cut up a perfectly good dress.

I stood slightly apart from my peers, staring into the middle-distance. I didn't care what they thought, and they all knew it. Didn't stop the whispers though. I was as used to the whispers as they were to the clothes, but it wasn't like I enjoyed them. All I wanted was for the Reaping to be over.

The Escort looked depressed at being given District Twelve, and I'm not surprised. We're by far the worst district, and our tributes never survive long. Last year they barely got three steps before a pair of careers slaughtered them.

Still, he made a good show at being lively and enthusiastic, his aquamarine curls bobbed as he gave a speech. 'And now, the moment we have all been waiting for, it is time to pick the girl tribute!' He acted as if this was some massive raffle, and he was about to pick the winner. Theatrically closing his eyes, he plunged a white hand inside and picked out a slip of paper. 'Trix Lexon!'

I could almost feel the pity mixed with relief. Shaking back my bobbed dark hair, I confidently strode out of the section, and started to walk up to the stage. I looked neither left nor right, but acted as though I was just walking up in assembly at school to collect a prize. I have never actually done that, by the way.

I reached the stage and walked up the steps. At that point I was starting to realise what was happening, and to my horror tears pricked my eyes. Furiously I blinked them away –the absolute worst thing I could do would be to appear as a weak cry-baby. The Escort smiled and wrung my hand enthusiastically.

'Congratulations! You're gonna have _so much fun_!' he cried. I incredulously raised an eyebrow and he quickly moved to pick the boy, blushing slightly. I had to repress a smirk at this. Perhaps I could have a little fun.

**Ember Gildern**

The lighter was half-full of flammable liquid. Skilfully I flicked the catch, and a small flame appeared. Touching it to a pile of ripped up paper, I soon had small fire burning. Knowing it wouldn't last long, I touched the two brands to the flames. They immediately burst into flame, the fuel stuck to them burning well.

I jumped to my feet. I was on top of a rough wall, above a busy street in the Seam. Twirling the brands in my hands, I laughed and started to shout. 'Hey, anybody want some fire? Come watch the Pyro-boy! I might get Reaped, this could be a one-and-only chance!' There were only a few early-morning workers around at first, but soon there was a crowd gathering. I carried on twirling the brands, occasionally throwing one into the air and catching it or passing it around my body.

When I glimpsed the white uniform of a Peacekeeper I knew it was time to leave. Quickly extinguishing the brands, I turned and sprinted down the wall and out of sight. The wall came to an end and I climbed down, slipping into an alley between a derelict house and a tavern. It was filthy, full of old crates and puddles of excretion, with the odd rat trotting about.

Deciding not to stay to long, I walked into the derelict house instead. I had to be careful – some parts were unsafe and there were nails and splinters everywhere. It was strangely eerie, the empty rooms and creaking doors. A burnt-out pile of coal sat on a metal plate, remnants of some homeless person. The stairs were almost totally destroyed – just a pile of wooden planks and a nasty paisley carpet – but the wall next to it had crumbled into an almost perfect climbing surface.

Quickly I clambered up, using my arm strength more than my legs. I got about two metres up and realised I had hit a dead end. Cursing, I looked around for a way out. I couldn't get back down – the gaps were too small and far apart for that. I noticed that half the top step was still hanging there. I could perhaps reach it if I jumped off. It was risky – a fall could smash my leg, and that was the last thing I wanted on Reaping day.

I tried anyway. Pushing off, I reached out to grab the stair. My hands caught hold of it, but as they did a splinter lodged itself in my palm. Gritting my teeth against the pain, I managed to drag myself up onto the landing. The floor seemed unsafe, so I made my way quickly to a window. From there I could get up onto the roof.

Once I was on the roof I lodged myself against the chimney of the house attached next door. It was warm, with a small stream of smoke coming out. I sat back and concentrated on my hand. The splinter was a nasty, jagged thing, stuck in at an angle. I frowned, and decided to get it out as quickly as possible. Holding my hand still, I gripped the splinter and wrenched it out.

'SHIT THAT HURTS!' I shouted as it was pulled out, startling a couple of crows, who flew off, cawing angrily. After flinging away the slightly bloody splinter, I lay back to watch Seam wake up. It was very early in the morning, perhaps five or six, but I always wake up early. I'm not much of a sleeper, and I much prefer watching people from up high, just going about their daily business.

I don't usually create a scene like I did with the fire brands, but I'm a bit of a pyromaniac and I hate the Hunger Games, and today I just wanted to tell people how I felt. I hope no one recognised me. I don't think they did – the flames make me look very different, and I was up high. Anyway, no one would snitch on me.

Soon, I reluctantly realised that it was time for me to go. The last thing I wanted to do was leave this quiet place of solitude, and go to the scary, noisy Reapings. If I could just run, leave the Panem and Hunger Games and sadness forever, I would. But I cannot – there is nowhere I can go. So I stood up, and started to walk down the roofs of the houses. I didn't want to make the hellish journey back through the derelict house.

Soon I came to the end of the row of houses. The end wall was full of broken bricks and gaps, so I easily climbed down. I'm quite a good climber, I guess. I don't like doing anything fancy, but I can scale an almost flat surface with ease. Once I was on the ground I set off back home.

My parents and brother, Phyn, were already up and getting ready. Mother gave me a slightly reproachful look at my dirty clothes – it was obvious where I had been – but did not complain. I smiled gratefully at her, and ran upstairs to change. We're not incredibly well-off, as the wages in the coal mines are rubbish, so my best shirt was one of Phyn's old ones. The dark blue material went well with my eyes.

We walked in silence to the Reaping. I'm the only one getting Reaped – Phyn's too old, and I can feel everyone else's worry. I'm not so fussed. I probably won't get Reaped, and if I do, I'll do the best I can.

The Reaping square is already crowded, as I made the family late. Phyn and my parents muttered their goodbyes and headed off to watch. I joined my section, staring at my shoes. All I wanted was for it to be over so I could go back to a roof.

The annoying, blue-haired Escort picked out Trix Lexon as the girl tribute. She's a year younger than me, and a complete tomboy, with bobbed spiky hair and a tough look in her eyes. As usual she was wearing a strange outfit – what looked like a dress cut in half, with leggings and a shirt underneath.

I could see that Trix had ruffled the Escort, and I had to smile. It was quickly wiped from my face when the boy was picked out. It was me.

**So, first off I should apologise for the horribly long time this chapter took to write. I know I promised to post quickly, but this chapter is long and I have been crazily busy at the moment, as it is the end of term at school :D but it's the holidays now so I should update sooner. **

**As always, here is the section on people's points and the list of sponsor gifts you can buy with them. Remember, if you want points just review (properly, please!) and I will award them to you. I try as hard as I can not to, but if I do forget to add points for you, just message me and I will check up on it. **

**So here it is! **

**Elena:20**

**White Horse: 20**

**Elven Thief: 5****0**

**EY Ink: 20**

**Time. To. Vaporise. A. Maths. Teacher: 20**

**SoySauce17: 40**

**Pisces. TJ: 20**

**Miss-J'x: 20**

**Pass the peas and pies please: 20**

**Callmetribute104: 20**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SeekerDraconis: 30**

**Fuzzman88: 50**

**LuvsDumbledee97: 20**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SakuraDrops141: 30**

**DaAnimeChick: 20**

**MissDizzyD: 30**

**I hope I didn't miss anyone off! With these points you can buy things:**

**Water Purification Tablets: 5P**

**Matches: 5P**

**Food (small amount): 10P**

**Food (Medium): 15P**

**Food (Big): 20P**

**Weapon (average): 20P**

**Weapon (good): 30P**

**Medicine (normal): 20P**

**Medicine (Capitol): 25P**

**Refill of Ammunition (Arrows, darts, etc): 10P**

**Clothing: 10P**

**Anything else, please message me and I will tell you how much. This will be trickier if you do not have an account. If you do not have enough points and no account, I will simply not give the tribute the object, but I will post it up here. **

**This list will be updated, and things will get more expensive. The points list will be u****p****dated every chapter as well. **


	4. Train to the Capitol

**Here is the next chapter. This one will mostly be the tributes leaving their districts and travelling to the Capitol. It will be in the third person, as there are so many tributes making it confusing in the first. I'm only including a few goodbyes, as I don't want it to get too long and boring. Sorry if your Tribute isn't included. **

**To the Capitol! **

Sparkle Velia hardly glanced at Niall Hoult as they were led inside. She couldn't deny that he was handsome, but she wasn't in this to get boys. He was a career, and would make a good ally. But she didn't have time to talk to him before they were led into separate rooms to meet their families.

She settled herself on the plush couch, and examined her hands, encased in the perfect, white leather gloves. Soon the door opened and her father walked inside. They stared at each other for a few moments, until he said quietly: 'Why did you do it?'

Sparkle shrugged, going back to examining her hands. 'Because I wanted to. You do realise, Daddy, that I _am _going to win these Games. In a few weeks you will be talking to Sparkle the Victor!' He watched her for a second, before pulling something out of his pocket.

'Well, I want you to take this as your token,' he said. It was a gorgeous diamond necklace. He clasped it around her neck and stepped back. 'Suits you.'

'Thank you.' The doors opened again and Light, Shimmer and Gold walked in. Light looked faintly sad about his baby sister going, the twins just looked annoyed that she got the glory they couldn't have. 'Hello, brothers.'

'So, you're the girl tribute now,' said Light, smirking slightly. 'Can't wait to see you get dirty in the arena!' Sparkle just raised a sculpted eyebrow.

'In your dreams, Light. I'll get the others to do the dirty work for me.' A Peacekeeper poked his head around the door.

'Time's nearly up!'

**O**

Next door, Niall was sitting with his own family. Alec was sitting virtually on his lap, head against his chest and tears running down his face. Even Analeigh looked a little tearful. Aquilon just stood by the window, as ever looking stern and emotionless.

'I'll be fine, I've been trained, remember?' said Niall, trying to cheer up his siblings. 'I'll get in with a group of other careers, easy, and I'll be back here in no time!'

'I'll still miss you,' cried Alec. Aquilon suddenly spun around, his expression fierce. He roughly grabbed Alec by the collar and dragged him to his feet, giving him a sharp shake. Alec gasped and stared at him, eyes wide in shock. Niall started to stand, but Analeigh pulled him back.

'I've had enough of your crying! Don't you see that your brother has been given fame and glory? You ungrateful little weakling, you'll be feeling my belt if you don't stop crying!' he shouted.

'Father, please!' cried Niall.

'We're leaving, Niall. Good luck in the Games.' And before Niall could protest, Aquilon was dragging Alec out of the room. Analeigh sighed, but quickly kissed Niall on the cheek and followed. As she got to the doorway she pulled something from her pocket and threw it onto his lap, before shutting the door. It was a silver bangle that Alec and Analeigh had given him for his fifteenth birthday. He sighed, and slid it onto his wrist.

**O**

A few hundred miles away, in District Four, Jessalyn was pacing her waiting room. Soon the door opened and Pater walked in, along with my adoptive siblings. Bruce just scowled jealously at me, while the others stayed silently. Bruce and Leia had been there when Sharkey had volunteered, and I don't think they really cared about any of it, apart from winning themselves.

'Keep up the family reputation, Jessalyn,' said Pater. He pulled a delicate bracelet from his pocket and handed it to her. She examined it – the metal was moulded into intricate curls, with tiny blue sapphires scattered across it. It looked like the foaming surf of a wave.

'It's beautiful, Pater,' Jessalyn smiled properly for the first time.

'Good luck, Jess,' Nemo spoke, to her surprise. 'I need a swordplay partner.' Leia looked faintly offended at this, but before she could say anything, Pater spoke again.

'Jessalyn,' Pater stepped forward and looked into her eyes. 'Remember. Water is your biggest advantage over the other opponents. But you have also been through extensive training, and you are deadly. I expect to see you again at the end of these Games. Got it?'

'Yes, Pater. I'll be fine.'

**O**

Patrick Volta's mother was a wreck. She sat there sobbing, his father awkwardly hugging her, immense sadness etched on his face. Patrick just stared at his feet. He was going to die. He had been chosen for the Hunger Games. He was going to die.

And what's more, he had the crazy psycho, Lottie Blacilla, as his partner. She would probably rip some limb off him rather than help him. He groaned inwardly, covering his face in his hands. The other tributes would be completely out of his league, especially the Careers. He wouldn't stand a chance.

Finally his mother sat up and wiped the tears from her face, but there was such a constant flow it was futile. In the end she just threw herself on him, bursting into fresh tears again. He wasn't sure what to do – surely it was _him _who needed comforting? But his mother was inconsolable, soaking his shirt with her tears.

His father stood up and half-lifted, half-dragged her off Patrick. 'Come on, crying isn't going to help Patrick, is it?' She nodded, hiccupping slightly, before turning to him and taking his hands in hers.

'Patrick, I want you to remember, that we both love you, and we'll be watching you and wishing you well, always.'

'Yes, Mother,' he said in a detached voice. If he showed his emotions it would just set her off again.

'Oh my son!' she looked as though she was about to throw herself on him again, but before she could some Peacekeepers walked in.

'Time's up, I'm afraid.' Patrick watched as his parents were led from the room. There was one last, fleeting glance back from his mother, and then they were gone. He sat back again, fidgeting, trying not to think about what he was going in for too much. To his surprise the door opened again. This time Misha walked in.

She didn't say much, just sat down next to him and held his hand with her cool one. Her eyes were incredibly sorrowful. They just sat like that for a few minutes, in silence, just treasuring each other's company. When it was time for her to go, she got to her feet, and turned to look at him, pulling an earring from her ear. Then, so quickly he couldn't quite believe it happened, she gave him a fleeting kiss on the lips and dropped the earring into his hand. Before Patrick could register what had happened, she was gone.

**O**

Jenna watched quietly as her father walked in. Her brothers appeared after him, but he stopped them and sent them back. She watched him out of the corner of her eye while he shut the door and turned to face her. What would he say?

To her immense surprise, he stepped forward and enveloped her in his arms. He hadn't hugged her like that since she was a little kid. But she realised it was exactly what she needed. After a few moments they pulled apart and he sat beside her.

He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her. To her amazement it was the locket containing her mother's picture. She stared up at him, open mouthed. 'I want it to be your token,' he explained.

'But you didn't want me to look at it!'

'I've changed my mind. She's your mother and you have every right to see what she looks like,' said her father seriously.

'Thank you, Dad!' she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, wanting to stay there forever.

**O**

Scott Fosters watched as his huge adopted family filed into the room. Joel was still dressed in his check shirt and dirty jeans, a cowboy hat on his head. Marlene was in tears, shaking slightly as Joel hugged her. Riley ran up and jumped onto his lap, curling up and snuggling against him.

'I'm sorry, Joel,' I said, absentmindedly trying to comfort Riley. Joel looked surprised.

'For what, son?'

'For bringing all this trouble on you and Marlene. I know it hasn't been easy...' Joel stepped forward, removing his hat from his head. When he spoke, it was in a carefully lowered voice.

'Scott, you have no reason to be sorry for what has happened to you. It's the Capitol who should be sorry.' Marlene gasped and shushed him, looking at the door with a scared expression, but Joel didn't acknowledge her. 'You have been a great help and joy in our lives. Do you really think we'd have been better without you? Farming would be almost impossible, Riley would be a lot trickier, and what's more, we wouldn't have been as happy. I want you to remember that. You did not bring these problems. The last person you should blame, is you.'

Scott nodded numbly. 'Yes, Joel.'

'Now, we don't have long, and we and your friends want to give you this,' Joel pulled from his pocket a small badge. It was a metal ring with an intricate rose in the middle, metal note attached. Squinting at it, Scott saw that engraved in the metal were the words "_Here is the place where we all love you_".

'Thank you, Joel.'

'Good luck, son.'

**O**

Trix Lexon sat sprawled across the couch, her dirty boots up on an expensive-looking silk stool. She decided that if she was going to the Hunger Games, she was doing it her way. So no fake airs and graces, no forced politeness, and definitely no worshipping the Capitol.

She didn't know if anyone would visit her. Her parents might – she hoped her father would – but she did not have any friends who would come. She didn't really give a damn about it. She just hoped that if she was going to die, she would take down some snot-nosed psycho Careers with her.

The door opened and her parents walked in. She looked insolently at them, a small smirk on her face.

'Trix, darling, aren't you upset?' cried her mother in surprise. 'You're going to the _Hunger Games_!' Trix could see that she herself was struggling to keep a lid on her emotions. Trix shrugged. Acting uncaring was her way of dealing with hard feelings.

'A bit, I guess. At least I get to eat nice food,' she said. She noticed an ornate bowl full of perfect, ripe red apples. Snatching one up, she took a big bite out of it. It tasted slightly bland, despite its appearance, and she carefully set it down again.

'What about your token?' asked her father. Trix thought for a moment, then tapped her earring. 'This coal earring, the first present you were able to give me, after you got promoted, Dad.' He nodded and stepped forward to hug her. 'I'll miss you, Trix.'

**O**

One by one, the tributes boarded their train to the Capitol. Most of them had never seen such wealth and grandeur. The chandeliers, amazing clothes, plush seats and beds and delicious food. And the speed and technology of the train! Only the tributes of Districts Three and Six were used to such things.

Sparkle Velia was in rapturous delight. Even her house back home did not have such splendour. Niall watched in an amused way as she marched down the train, obviously trying to stay cool and collected.

'Go and freshen up in your rooms,' said Aymelie Vestalis, positively bouncing with excitement. 'Then come out to the main parlour room so we can all talk!' An Avox stepped forward and led them down the train to their rooms, which were side by side. Niall stepped into his, and looked around appreciatively. The bed was king-size, with white pillows and sheets, and a deep blue velvet coverlet. He opened his wardrobe to find it stuffed full of expensive clothes. As he rifled through them he heard a shriek of delight from Sparkle's room, signalling that she too had found the wardrobe.

Sparkle was pretty much dancing around her room. Even her Father, who had lavished her with whatever she wanted, had not bought her clothes like this. She pulled out an outfit and decided to shower first. This, however, was just like her one at home, with powerful jets of water and about fifty different controls for temperature, soap, shampoo and conditioner.

About twenty minutes later she entered the parlour room. She was dressed in a soft silk blouse and a light blue skirt that reached about halfway down her thighs and showed off her perfect legs. Her light blonde hair tumbled around her shoulders and she had a hint of makeup. Niall was dressed simply in a black shirt and white jeans, smart black trainers on his feet.

They sat stiffly side by side on the sofa, putting as much distance as possible between each other. Aymelie sat opposite, their mentors, Skye Kellar and Calais Levine, stood nearby, conversing quietly.

'Now, aren't you two excited?' cried Aymelie, clapping her hands. She looked them over with an approving smile. 'We can definitely use your similarity to each other! Don't you see it?' she asked to the room in general. Skye stepped forward, nodding.

'Yes, the hair, the eyes. The stylists will be pleased,' she said. Sparkle and Niall realised that they did look quite similar, except that Niall was about a foot taller, and their eyes were slightly different shades of blue. Sparkle's were blue-grey, while Niall's were like clear blue shards of ice.

'Whatever,' said Calais. 'We need to think of a training strategy. I take it you two will form an alliance? What about a romance?'

'No way,' said Niall, so quickly it sounded rude. 'I mean, I can't exactly have a romance with a fourteen-year-old, can I? And anyway, I don't want a romance with her.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' cried Sparkle, turning on him.

'I mean that I've seen you act like a manipulative bitch,' said Niall coolly without looking at her.

'_What_? How dare you! When have I ever acted like that?'

'Hmm, let me think,' said Niall, pulling a sarcastic thinking face. 'At school, with your friends, with the people you think are _beneath _you.' Sparkle glared at him.

'I know what this is about. This is because I made fun of sickly little Alec, isn't it? Well let me tell you, you aren't a saint either. You cycle through girlfriends faster than I change clothes!' she hissed.

'Okay, okay,' said Skye. 'Calm down, both of you. We can't have you two at each other's throats until the start of the Games.' They both just scowled and looked away from each other.

**O**

Cleo was struggling to find anything that wasn't a skirt or a dress. Wrinkling her nose as she came upon a flowery silk blouse, she gave a moan of frustration. In the end she managed to find, right at the back of the wardrobe, a pair of black short-shorts and a pale pink shirt. It wasn't amazing – the shorts were a bit too tight and the pink shirt a bit see-through, but the next best thing had embroidered cherubs on it, so it would have to do.

To her huge annoyance, she found that Jason had on a black shirt with the sleeves cut off, and a pair of ripped jeans. 'How did you end up in an outfit like that?' she cried angrily.

'Easy. I borrowed a knife from Brett,' he said. Brett, one of the mentors, waved from the whisky cabinet. Brett was smaller than the usual District Two tributes, who generally seemed to be built like bulls, but he was killer with a dagger – literally. 'He understood my plight.'

The Escort, Hanilo Barton, a rather camp young man with a caramel and black quiff, did not look hugely pleased by his tributes' dress sense, but, looking at the size of Jason and the vicious look in Cleo's eyes, decided not to comment about it, saying instead:

'You do know that you two will have to wear fancy clothes in the Capitol,' he said. 'I've had a glimpse of the costumes, and they are _gorgeous_.' Jason and Cleo just rolled their eyes. All they wanted to do was get into the arena and destroy some tributes.

Cleo got gracefully to her feet and walked over to Brett. 'Can I have a drink?'

Brett smiled at her. 'Sure, sweetie, orange juice and milk are in the fridge over there,' he said in a honeyed, patronising voice. Cleo gave her sweetest smile, before kicking him between the legs.

'Don't _ever _underestimate me,' she hissed as he doubled over in pain. Brett nodded, and she poured herself a small amount of whisky into a crystal glass, before sitting back down. Everyone else was watching her as she quietly sipped some whisky. She didn't really want it, she just wanted to show everybody how powerful she was. The last thing she wanted was to appear weak.

Jason just watched her. He would find it tricky to kill someone like that – quick and clever. But he knew he was about ten times as strong. All he had to do was grab her in his arms and he could crush her to death. Just the catching would be the hard bit. With a small smile, he flexed his huge biceps, imagining what the arena would be like.

**O**

Gambit Flashflit couldn't help being disappointed as he watched the pair of tributes in front of him. Neither were older than thirteen, and neither were vicious or tough enough to make up for it. Neither were that attractive to sponsors either. The boy, Hareld Wyre, was squat and clumsy-looking – worst of all, he had _glasses_. He wouldn't last two seconds in the arena. And the girl wasn't much better. Skinny little thing, who looked like she had never had a decent meal in her life.

Both were picking at the dinner that had been set in front of them. 'No appetite?' Gambit asked. The shook their heads. 'Well then, why don't we chat about the Games? Do either of you have a strategy?' The boy stared dumbly at me, while the girl shrugged.

'I know about plants,' she said in a clear voice. Gambit stifled a snort of derision. Plants. Great. They were really gonna help against a two-metre tall eighteen year old armed with a sword.

'Any weapons?' I asked.

'I'm good with technology,' said Hareld quietly. 'Didn't someone win one year by electrocuting all the Careers? I'm gonna try and do something like that.' Well, they were intelligent, he gave them that. And intelligence was useful in the arena. Just, not quite as useful as being able to crush someone with your bare hands.

'Well then, if you don't want any more food, you should go to bed. We will talk more in the morning!' The kids stood up and headed towards their bedrooms. When she got to the door, the girl, Dawn Shentell, turned back.

'I may be small and weak, but I can be vicious, so don't count me out yet,' she said. Gambit nodded, trying to look supportive.

'Of course, dear.'

**O**

Skye Coral felt a pang of homesickness as the train drew away from the platform, and District Four disappeared behind them. He might never see it again. At that point, all he wanted was to be on his uncle's fishing ship, hauling a catch aboard, or just standing on deck.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder and spun around to see Jessalyn watching him sadly. 'It's hard, leaving, isn't it?'

'Yeah,' he said, nodding. He suddenly realised how amazing her eyes were – a beautiful, shifting green-blue, like the sea on a calm day. He tried to say something comforting back, but before he could, she had turned and walked off to her room, her dark hair fanning over her shoulders. After a small pause, he followed.

Half an hour later, they were back in the parlour room, sipping chilled glasses of Ice-Spray, a bright blue liquid that cannot really be described but is the most refreshing drink in the Panem. It was created by someone in District Four, and is now sold all over the richer districts and the Capitol.

The Escort, Silia Carmen, was perched on a chair. In her arms she held a tiny little dog about a foot long from nose to tail, with soft cream fur and a fluffy ruff of longer fur around its neck. Jessalyn felt slightly sickened by it.

'Are you admiring my little doggie?' giggled Silia. 'Isn't he sweet? Genetically bred

Grill Chief, Skye's mentor, and Marlene Kelskilter, Jessalyn's, sat them down to talk over their strategies for the games. Grill Chief was a massive mountain of a man, at least seven feet tall, with gigantic muscles and a slightly scary look in his small, beady eyes. He barely fit into his chair and constantly cracked his knuckles. Marlene was built like a long-distance runner – thin, with long legs. Her hair was dark and her eyes were bright blue – common in District Four.

'So,' Grill's voice was deep and rumbling. 'How are you going to go about these Games?'

'Kill everyone and win,' said Skye in a slightly sardonic voice. Marlene scowled at him. 'What? It's how you win the Hunger Games.' Jessalyn smirked, and they both started to laugh.

'Well, I think you both need to be more serious about this!' cried Marlene angrily.

'Oh, come on! We both might be dead in a few weeks – we might as well have some fun,' said Jessalyn, giggling. Skye took a sip of Ice-Spray but started laughing again, making Jessalyn laugh as he choked and spluttered, spraying Ice-Spray everywhere. Marlene threw up her hands in exasperation as the two teenagers rolled about on the floor, laughing.

**O**

'Well, we haven't had _twins _in the Hunger Games for years!' cried Ophelia, the Escort, in an excited tone. 'I think the last pair were in the 81st – but they weren't as interesting as you two!' The twins just raised their left eyebrows in unison, looking superbly disdainful. Ophelia blushed and ruffled some papers she was holding. 'So, let's talk about the Games!'

'If it's alright with you, we would prefer to retire to our rooms for tonight,' said Odio calmly, sensing that Amore wouldn't be able to take talking about what was going to happen. Without waiting for an answer, he rose, pulling Amore up with him. 'Goodnight. We'll call for room service.'

They both went into Amore's room. As soon as the door was shut Amore threw herself on the bed, burying her face in the soft silk and velvet pillows. Odio kicked off his shoes and climbed on the bed next to her. As he did she turned to look up at him, her face slightly teary.

'Why did you do it, Odio? Why did you volunteer?' she cried, her voice breaking slightly.

'So I could protect you,' he said quietly. She shifted up the bed to rest her head on his chest. 'I knew I wouldn't be able to bear just watching you on a screen, being unable to help. I had to join you, see?'

'I guess,' she said. 'But I won't be able to bear it if you die.'

'Nor I if you do.'

For hours they just lay there, hardly speaking, just cherishing each other's company, knowing they did not have long left.

**O**

Patrick leant out of the window, feeling the wind rush past his face. The window barely opened – just enough to fit his head, if he twisted uncomfortably. The Capitol probably didn't want depressed tributes throwing themselves out of the windows in desperate bids for freedom or death.

He drew his head inside again, massaging the cramp from his back. He was in his bedroom – he dreaded leaving it, and having to face the others. His mentors, the Escort, and most of all Lottie. He shuddered at the thought of the girl. In the end he decided he could linger no longer, and left the compartment.

In the compartment next door, Lottie was ripping all the clothes from their hangers. None were good enough. Finally she found a black dress – but it was too shaped, with frills along the hems. Scowling, she lay it on the bed, dug her nails in just below the waist, and ripped downwards.

A few minutes later she appeared in the parlour. Instantly everyone turned to look at her. The dress was ripped to shreds, it hung off her and barely covered her private parts – didn't, in some places. Her white hair with its blood red streaks hung over her face as she bared her teeth at them, half-smiling, half-snarling.

'So, shall we talk about your training strategies?' asked the Escort in a weak voice, not protesting as Lottie marched over to the alcohol cabinet and pulled a bottle of Vodka. Nor did she protest when Lottie marched back into her room, slugging back the Vodka.

**O**

Diesel Cain lay back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His head ached it was so full of thoughts that swam about in his mind. He could not concentrate on just one thing. Whenever he tried it just slipped from his grasp and joined the mass of others.

He sat up and grabbed a water glass from his bedside table. He was about to tip some morphling into it when the door opened and his fellow tribute, Violet Queens, walked in. He quickly slipped the vial back into his pocket, but it was obvious she knew what he'd been about to do.

'I don't get why you drink that stuff,' she said, shutting the door and throwing herself into a chair. 'Did you know, if you take too much of it, after a while your body just gives up? I think your liver and kidneys fail first, then the rest of your digestive system, and finally your heart...'

'Yeah, don't need a description, thanks,' he said moodily. 'Anyway, I'm not an addict. I just take it occasionally, on "special occasions". I think this merits as one?'

'Whatever, your choice. I just think that it's stupid to drink stuff that will kill you.'

'Are you just here to berate me and tell me I'm stupid?'

'No, I wanted to talk.'

'About what? Take your pick – morphling, District Seven or the stupid Capitol.'

'Are those the only topics of conversation you have in your arsenal?'

'Yep. And at first I thought you weren't going to say the last three letters of "arsenal".' Violet smirked and he couldn't help smiling back.

'You know what, you're a moody bugger but I'm starting to like you,' she said thoughtfully.

'Gee, you really are kind!'

**O**

Kai curled up in the armchair, arms wrapped around his knees, struggling not to cry. He jumped as the door opened and hurriedly made himself look cool and collected. It was Ginevra, the girl tribute. She glanced at him and wandered over to the fruit bowl, casually picking out a ripe orange.

'I take it you're not happy about this tournament?' she asked. Kai shrugged, staring determinedly out the room. 'I guess for me it hasn't really sunk in yet, you know?'

'Yeah,' Kai couldn't help the desolate feeling inside him. Unless there was some divine miracle, he was never going to street-run again, never feel that thrill of jumping from building to building, or going up a sheer wall, or performing a flawless flip over a gap.

'You don't have to look _quite _so morose and sad, you know,' she said.

'Oh really? Because the fact I'm going to die in a few weeks should make me cheerful?' he cried angrily. Ginevra shrugged.

'I guess not, if you think like that. But I, for one, am determined to win this competition, so if you want to act all depressed, that's fine by me. But I'm going to sort out how to survive this!' she was suddenly on her feet.

'Now, what was that I heard?' the Escort, Vaneer Kyles, bustled through the door. 'Exactly the right attitude, dear – I commend you!'

Ginevra just turned and marched out of the room. Kai curled up again and spun around to face the back of the chair, so he didn't have to look or talk to Vaneer.

**O**

'Sephiria Raven? Sephiria _Raven_,' Scott cried, staring at her in surprise. Sephiria blushed, staring down at her feet. They had been left alone in one of the many sitting rooms, and Scott was questioning her about her name.

'That's my name,' she said quietly. 'Why are you so interested.'

'Your parents, they tried to stir up the rebellion, didn't they?' Sephiria was suddenly angry.

'So what if they did?' she hissed. Scott raised his hands as a peace sign.

'No – no I don't mean it like that. Mine did to!' he cried. He was suddenly hit by a stabbing, horrible pain in his head, the kind that always foretold a flashback. He collapsed in a chair, face twisted in pain, while Sephiria watched him fearfully. Colours flashed past his vision, but nothing more.

'W-What did your parents do in the rebellion?' asked Sephiria quietly.

'It wasn't really a rebellion, was it? Barely got past talking. But they were the worst. They started it,' Scott's voice was rough as he tried to hold back the pain.

'Is that why they disappeared?' Scott looked up at her, and nodded.

'Along with my whole family, and my memory,' he cried, massaging his temples. His eyes clenched shut as he was hit with another onset of pain. This time the vision was more clear – a group of shifting figures, talking loudly, and above all a feeling of intense terror.

'What's wrong with you!' Scott opened his eyes and realised he was kneeling on the floor, clutching his head. Sephiria was standing behind the sofa, eyes wide.

'I have flashbacks,' said Scott shortly. 'What happened to your family?'

'My parents were executed. I live with my brother.'

'You do not know how lucky you are.'

**O**

'Now, what are your strengths?' the Escort smiled at the two tributes in front of her. Pau Furnely and Jenna Monroe turned to look at each other, eyebrows raised. 'Come, come, you must have _something_!'

'I can ride horses,' said Pau, shrugging. The Escort gave a little tut and shook her head, purple curls bobbing.

'I am afraid there are not usually _horses_ in the arena,' she said. 'Any weapon training?'

'Handling pitchforks and whips is all I can do,' said Jenna.

'Well, there's a chance of something similar to those being in the arena,' said the Escort, making a small note on her clipboard. 'But you two will definitely need training up! But don't worry, I will guide you every step of the way!' she gave a little giggle that made her curls bounce even more. 'I'm off to sort something out. Why don't you two get to know each other?' she pranced off down the train.

'You know,' said Pau as she left. 'I think the Capitol people could be the most unbearable part of the Hunger Games. Before we get into the arena, at least.'

'Oh I don't know. Some of those Careers look like right thugs,' said Jenna morosely. 'Now I realise why District Ten kids don't last long – there are never any horses in the arena.'

'It's annoying,' agreed Pau. 'But if I can get a weapon that's similar to a pitchfork, like a spear, or maybe some rope that I can whip with, I could have a chance...'

'Maybe,' Jenna stood up and walked over to the window, undoing the catch and opening it. 'Sometimes I just think I should throw myself out of here. Breaking my neck would be quicker and less painful than letting the Careers get to me.'

'I wouldn't,' warned Pau. 'A few years ago a tribute did that. Within a week his entire family was dead.' Jenna quickly withdrew from the window. 'Good idea. But I agree with the suicide.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, if I'm going to die, I want it to be my own way, not how the Careers or Capitol want it to be,' said Pau, frowning. 'I don't want to be completely controlled by them.'

**O**

Tabytha and Nathaniel stared at each other. Nate realised just how much taller Tabytha was – she seemed to tower over him. Finally he held out his hand for her to shake. 'Nathaniel Merezald, at your service,' she reluctantly shook it. 'Call me Nate.'

'Okay _Nate_,' she said. 'How old are you – twelve?'

'Thirteen today,' he said coolly.

'Great,' she turned and walked away.

'Now, now I want you two to get along,' said Jayla, the Escort – a young woman in her twenties with dark skin and yellow braided hair. 'We can't have you arguing – sponsors hate it.'

'Is that all we're meant to care about? Sponsors?' cried Tabytha.

'Sponsors can save your life, dear. Anyway, how're you going to try and survive the arena?' she asked, smoothing back her braids. Tabytha shrugged, smiling.

'Seduce all the boys, get them to kill the other girls, then kill them myself,' she said, smiling. Jayla nodded approvingly.

'I'm only really good with plants,' said Nate quietly. 'Maybe I'll poison people or wait for them to run out of food or something.'

'I prefer the sound of poisoning,' said Jayla.

'I don't,' said Nate, frowning. 'I don't like the idea of killing someone.'

'Well you had better start to like it!'

**O**

Ember Gildern stared curiously at Trix Lexon. They were sitting side by side on egg chairs in the sitting room of their train. Trix had her feet up on the coffee table and was examining her nails. She had noticed him looking at her, of course, but ignored her. If he wanted to gawp at her clothes, she wasn't going to acknowledge it.

'What are you wearing?' he asked finally.

'Clothes,' she replied.

'I can see that!' he said, exasperated. 'But have you really cut up a dress? Again?' Trix looked down at her outfit. After looking through her new wardrobe and finding nothing suitable for her, she had done her usual treatment on a dress. It had been a blue silk thing with a floral print, but now there were large rips in it, showing the tight black vest and tights underneath.

'Why do you care? It's only Capitol stuff,' Trix replied.

'I just think it's a waste.'

'How? I'm wearing the clothes! And do you really think the Capitol's gonna send them off to the local charity shop when I'm done with them?'

Ember's reply was cut off by a high pitched shriek. They turned to see the Escort, Faye Reminscio, was standing in the doorway, clutching the frame as she stared, open-mouthed, at Trix. 'Oh my goodness, what have you _done_?' she cried, holding a hand to her forehead as if she was about to faint.

'I didn't like any of the clothes in my wardrobe, so I decided to modify them,' Trix said in an uncaring voice. Faye staggered forward and inspected her.

'No, no this will _not _do!' she cried, looking on the verge of tears. 'You cannot dress like this in the Capitol, you just can't! Go and change!'

'If you don't like how I'm dressed, I'll go and sit in my room,' Trix jumped to her feet and stalked out of the room, shoving her way past Faye. As she left Faye gave out a sigh of exasperation and collapsed into a chair. Ember stared determinedly at his knees.

**O**

**I posted this chapter wayyy sooner than usual – aren't you all pleased with me? I guess I just got more into this chapter... Hope you like it! **

**As always, here is the section on people's points and the list of sponsor gifts you can buy with them. Remember, if you want points just review (properly, please!) and I will award them to you. I try as hard as I can not to, but if I do forget to add points for you, just message me and I will check up on it. **

**So here it is! **

**Elena:20**

**White Horse: 20**

**Elven Thief: 50**

**EY Ink: 20**

**Time. To. Vaporise. A. Maths. Teacher: 30**

**SoySauce17: 40**

**Pisces. TJ: 30**

**Miss-J'x: 20**

**Pass the peas and pies please: 20**

**Callmetribute104: 20**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SeekerDraconis: 40**

**Fuzzman88: 50**

**LuvsDumbledee97: 20**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SakuraDrops141: 40**

**DaAnimeChick: 20**

**MissDizzyD: 30**

**I hope I didn't miss anyone off! With these points you can buy things:**

**Water Purification Tablets: 10P**

**Matches: 10P**

**Food (small amount): 10P**

**Food (Medium): 15P**

**Food (Big): 20P**

**Weapon (average): 20P**

**Weapon (good): 30P**

**Medicine (normal): 20P**

**Medicine (Capitol): 30P**

**Refill of Ammunition (Arrows, darts, etc): 15P**

**Clothing: 15P**

**Anything else, please message me and I will tell you how much. This will be trickier if you do not have an account. If you do not have enough points and no account, I will simply not give the tribute the object, but I will post it up here. **

**This list will be updated, and things will get more expensive. The points list will be updated every chapter as well.**


	5. Chariots

**This is quite a fashion-y chapter, I'm afraid! Sorry to all who don't like that :/ hope most of you do enjoy it though! I've changed a few outfits and swapped some around, hope you don't mind! **

**Chariots**

The bar was decorated in loud colours and crazy shapes, but the people gathered around were even more so. Their clothes were garish, and most had decorated their bodies as well. They were the twenty-four stylists of the Hunger Games, and they were all enjoying cocktails before they went to meet their tributes.

Accalia and Constantine, the stylists for District One, sat in the prime position, right in front of the bartender. The stylists for Districts Two and Four sat on either side, and the others spread out in order of importance, with the ones for Eleven and Twelve right on the edge.

'So,' the bartender smiled at Accalia from under his bleached bangs. 'Do you have a good batch this year?' Accalia shook back her shocking pink hair and shrugged.

'District One are usually good. But I've seen this year's two, and we can do a lot with them,' she said.

'Can you tell me what?' he leant over the bar, holding a bottle of alcohol.

'Perhaps with a top up?' she arched a carefully plucked eyebrow.

'I'll want a kiss for that!' The stylists around her giggled, but Accalia just leant forward and pecked him on his perfect, smooth cheek. She didn't really like him, but she wanted free drinks. He smiled and refilled her glass. 'Now will you tell me?'

Accalia shook her head. 'Sworn to secrecy. You'll see tonight.'

'We should get to our tributes,' said Panthia, a District Four stylist. The other stylists agreed and together they finished off their drinks, threw some money at the bartender and left.

The tributes themselves were waiting for their stylists. They had all been plucked, waxed, brushed and combed. And now they were waiting to get dressed. Some, like the Career Districts, were waiting in anticipation, for they always had nice costumes. But some, mostly tributes from lower Districts, knew that they would get embarrassing or weird clothes, and only wanted the whole experience to be over.

**O**

It was a couple of hours later, and all of the Panem were waiting with baited breath to see the tributes. Those in the stadium were cheering and yelling with excitement. As the music swelled, the huge double doors slowly opened, and the chariot of District One appeared.

It looked to be made of glowing pearl, with flowery designs of diamond. The horses were pure white, and their harnesses were covered in diamonds as well. But the tributes outstripped them. Sparkle wore a long, flowing silk dress that, like the chariot, was decorated in diamonds. Her hair was in a half-up, half-down style, with a rope of diamonds and pearls interwoven. To finish off the look she wore her diamond necklace. Niall wore a white tunic of the same silky material, except his was just trimmed in diamonds. On his head he wore a circlet of pearl and diamond. The diamonds everywhere caught the light perfectly.

The crowd went wild, screaming madly and throwing flowers and other gifts. Sparkle and Niall smiled up at them, acknowledging their support.

As the chariot rode on, the audience turned to look at District Two. They were just emerging, in a chariot of grey stone with matching horses. Unlike the tributes of District One, they had been made to look powerful and strong instead of beautiful and rich.

Cleo wore a heavy dress of an indescribable material, which had been woven so that when she moved it shifted and looked as if it was made of liquid marble or granite or occasionally a riverbed of pebbles. Jayson had been painted to look like a statue of a young god, wearing a the skirt part of a tunic in grey, with a strip of material across his chest and back. His stylist had obviously wanted to show off Jayson's muscles as much as possible.

Unlike Sparkle and Niall, they barely seemed to notice the crowd's support, just staring straight ahead with determined expressions on their faces. They looked ready and waiting to kill.

District Three's reception was not nearly as loud, mostly because their costumes weren't as interesting or beautiful. Dawn wore a sleeveless black dress down to her knees that was intricately embroidered with wire and the occasional small bulb or chip, so that it looked like the interior of an electronic gadget. Her forearms were encased in silver wire and she had silver eye shadow on. Hareld wore a black shirt and trousers embroidered in the same way, but he did not have the wire on his arms or the makeup on his face.

They were clapped politely, but both tributes seemed to be embarrassed and hardly looked at the crowd. Unlike District Two, this just made them look scared and slightly weak.

District Four appeared a moment later. After District Three, the crowd roared with delight at their appearance. And with just cause – they easily matched Districts One and Two. They wore clothes made from strips of a light, flowing material in different shades of blue that streamed out behind them and looked almost like the liquid itself. The chariot was painted a sea blue/green that glittered and shifted and looked like a gentle sea. The horses were a dappled white, and had strips of blue fabric woven into their manes and tails. The whole effect made them look as if they were rising from the ocean.

Skye and Jessalyn stood close together in the chariot, both for support and to stop each other falling out. They managed to look regal and strong while the crowd went wild around them, but inside they were a turmoil of emotions.

The District Five chariot was silver, with glowing green energy bars attached. The horses were silver and their harnesses had the green bars on them. Amore and Odio were dressed silver jumpsuits with those energy bars. They glittered in the spotlights, and when they were out of the light, the bars made them glow and gave them shadowy, mysterious appearances.

It was not as impressive as the Career districts, but peopled oohed and aahed appreciatively. Odio meanwhile was giving Amore his full support, one arm wrapped around her back to quietly comfort her and keep her strong.

District Six seemed at first glance to only be wearing the lights from different transportation vehicles. They flashed different colours and lit up the area around them. If you looked closer you saw that there was black fabric between the lights, but that was just to hold them together. The chariot itself was shaped vaguely like the front of a train, with two orange headlights. The horses were shimmering black with headlights on their chests.

Patrick was trying to stand as far as possible from Lottie Blacilla without falling out of the chariot. He had a couple of times tried to make a stab at conversation, but she had just snarled at him and gnashed her teeth. And now she was growling up at the crowds furiously. Patrick shifted uncomfortably. The costume was sweaty and sticking to him. He sighed, wishing for cool shower and comfy bed.

District Seven caused a slight stir when they appeared. Usually they wore stupid, unwieldy outfits that were meant to be trees, but looked more like something out of a primary school play. But this year was different. Diesel Cain wore only a pair of skin tight green shorts. His torso was elaborately painted to represent the leaves and branches of a tree. Violet Queens' costume was the same, but she had a strip of material to cover her breasts. The chariot looked the trunk of a tree, and the horses were woodland brown.

Violet shifted slightly, slightly embarrassed by how skimpy her clothing was. Diesel glanced sideways at her and smirked annoyingly. 'Shut up,' she hissed. He just raised an eyebrow and looked straight forwards.

The next chariot was a rainbow of colour. It was District Eight, and the tributes were dressed in an immense patchwork of different fabrics and colours. It flowed around them like a living rainbow, shifting and undulating about their bodies. The strips of colour were woven into their hair as well. The chariot changed colour constantly as it moved. The horses were white, and their harnesses were multicoloured as well.

Overall it was hard to look at them for too long without hurting your eyes, but they didn't fade from your memory easily either. They kept catching your eye, making you want to turn and look at them.

The tributes from District Nine wore outfits of what looked like different types of grain, tightly interwoven to create a kind of material. It had been modified so that it was the bright gold of stereotypical grain, instead of what you would expect grain to look like when it had been dead for a few days. The chariot was also covered in this grain-material, so it looked like either a field of grain or a straw basket, depending on who you asked. The horses were palominos, matching the gold of the outfits and chariot.

Ginevra and Kai thought that they looked like idiots, but there wasn't much they could do about it. At least they had a costume to do with their District, instead of some random outfit. But they did still look stupid.

The District Ten tributes, Jenna and Pau, were draped in furs of all different kinds. Most were farm animals – cow and horse, as sheep and pig fur doesn't really exist. But also they wore what looked like bear and ermine and other furs. All of it had that manufactured Capitol look – it was too perfect, too bright, too soft. The tributes were bulked up quite a lot because they wore so many furs, so they looked much bigger and stronger than they really were. It was cool, especially when paired with the styled leather chariot.

Jenna was boiling inside her furs. No one seemed to have realised that she was toasting in her outfit. Well, apart from Pau, as he was in the same position. She glanced at him and saw beads of sweat on his forehead. He saw her looking and gave a half-hearted smile, which looked more like a grimace.

Tabytha and Nate were dressed like traditional farmers. Nate wore a bright red check shirt with dark blue denim dungarees that somehow looked stylish and fashionable, with black boots. The denim had the produce of District Eleven embroidered on it in decorative gold thread. In his hand he held a golden sickle and his hair was slicked back. Tabytha wore a dress of the same denim that came down to her knees. Her hair was braided with red ribbons, just like how girls often wear their hair when they're working in the fields. Their costumes weren't as interesting as other Districts, but they looked nice and sweet and a few people liked them.

Tabytha looked enviously at the other tributes costumes. Why the hell did they get such cool costumes, and they had to wear stupid boring denim? District One made her especially jealous, with all those diamonds. She wasn't one for dressing up, but denim wasn't exactly going to get sponsors rushing to support her, was it?

Last of all came District Twelve. Since the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games, stylists had always tried to replicate the costumes with black jumpsuits and fake fire. But this meant that the novelty had worn off, and people had quickly got bored of the suits. But this year was different. Ember was dressed in a smart black suit with a white shirt and thin black tie and Aviator sunglasses. Trix wore black skinny trousers, a black blouse and a little black jacket – obviously she had made it known to the stylist that dresses were not for her. All of the material had been treated so that it glittered and shifted shade slightly as they, just like real coal. The chariot was jet black, as were the horses.

People were surprised by the new costumes, and showed it by cheering hugely. The costumes were slick and stylish and, while the actual clothes weren't hugely imaginative, material was.

The chariots made a circuit around the arena before stopping in a semi-circle in front of the stage, on which sat Gamemakers, some head politicians and President Lucien, the successor of President Snow. She was a tall, thin woman with ash blonde hair and eyes like chips of ice. But she could be hugely charismatic when she wanted to be, and was greatly popular in the Capitol.

Silence fell as President Lucien stood up to make her speech. She spoke of what an honour it was to be picked for the Hunger Games, what heroes they all were, that it was honourable, etc, etc. Some of the tributes lapped it up – mostly those from One and Two – but the others listened with quiet hate and anger.

Finally they were allowed to leave, and the chariots filed back through those double doors. By the time they closed behind the District Twelve chariot, those from Districts One and Two had already climbed off and were chatting together. The others could see that they were obviously going to make a Career gang. The question was whether anyone would join them.

People started to drift towards the elevators that would take them up to their floor of the Tribute Building. Attendants were waiting to stop too many going in one lift, and they were chivvied into different ones. To their dismay, Hareld, Diesel and Violet ended up in a lift with Cleo, Sparkle and Jayson. The lift was easily spacious enough to fit them all in, but as he stepped through the doors, Jayson purposefully stepped on Hareld's foot.

The boy couldn't help letting out a yelp as the huge weight landed on his foot, and Jayson stared down at him menacingly. 'What did you say, runt?' he growled, cracking his muscles. Diesel and Violet glanced at each other, but did not want to get involved against someone like Jayson. Sparkle and Cleo just watched with interest. Hareld shook his head, frightened. Jayson shoved him and he stumbled against the wall. 'You know what? I don't like you. I think that _runts _like you should have been drowned at birth.' The door opened for Sparkle, and he stood back in a gentlemanly fashion, allowing her to walk past. As the doors closed again he turned on Hareld.

'Did you hear me? You should have been drowned at birth. When we get into the arena I'm gonna crush you like a bug, got that?' Jayson cuffed him over the head, hard enough to make him dizzy, and his glasses fell off and cracked.

'Leave him alone,' Violet cried, unable to help it. She hated bullies. Jayson spun around to face her, fists clenched, but Cleo stopped him.

'Don't, Jayson,' she stepped closer to murmur in his ear. 'We'll have plenty of time in the arena, won't we?' Before Jayson could answer the doors opened and him and Cleo had to get out. As they left Violet knelt down to help Hareld up.

'You ok? They can get you new glasses, don't worry about that,' said Violet. Hareld nodded quietly, staring at the floor. As he left the lift, everyone was thinking the same thing. He would not last out the first day in the arena.

**I know that this chapter is shorter than the ones before, but I thought it would be better to have a short, snappy Chariots chapter, instead of a longer, more boring one. Promise the next chapter, and the ones that come after, will be longer. **

**As always, here is the sponsor list and order form. **

**Remember, if you want points just review (properly, please!) and I will award them to you. I try as hard as I can not to, but if I do forget to add points for you, just message me and I will check up on it.**

**So here it is!**

**Elena:20**

**White Horse: 20**

**Elven Thief: 60**

**EY Ink: 20**

**Time. To. Vaporise. A. Maths. Teacher: 40**

**SoySauce17: 40**

**Pisces. TJ: 30**

**Miss-J'x: 20**

**Pass the peas and pies please: 20**

**Callmetribute104: 20**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SeekerDraconis: 50**

**Fuzzman88: 50**

**LuvsDumbledee97: 20**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SakuraDrops141: 50**

**DaAnimeChick: 20**

**MissDizzyD: 30**

**I hope I didn't miss anyone off! With these points you can buy things:**

**Water Purification Tablets: 10P**

**Matches: 10P**

**Food (small amount): 10P**

**Food (Medium): 15P**

**Food (Big): 20P**

**Weapon (average): 20P**

**Weapon (good): 30P**

**Medicine (normal): 20P**

**Medicine (Capitol): 30P**

**Refill of Ammunition (Arrows, darts, etc): 15P**

**Clothing: 20P**

**Anything else, please message me and I will tell you how much. This will be trickier if you do not have an account. If you do not have enough points and no account, I will simply not give the tribute the object, but I will post it up here.**

**This list will be updated, and things will get more expensive. The points list will be updated every chapter as well.**


	6. Training

**Training **

The next day the tributes gathered in the Training Room. It was huge, all one room, and filled with different stations. All the tributes were dressed similarly, in t-shirts and loose, comfortable trousers, with trainers or combat boots. Perfect for physical activity. As they grouped nervously together, the Head Trainer, a man called Gladius, jumped up on a small podium to talk to them.

'Now,' he said, surveying them all. His eyes lingered on a few tributes, before moving on. 'You've got three days to brush up and hone your skills for these Games. As you can see, there are a number of different stations to help you. You're lucky this year – we've just installed a swimming pool. The Gamemakers decided they didn't want District Four to have such an advantage.' He winked at Jessalyn and Skye, who looked stonily back. 'Anyway, so, at the end of the three days, you will be tested, and a training score will be given. Remember – that score could effect whether or not you get sponsors, so work hard! Last of all, a couple of rules. Namely no fighting each other! We have assistants for that! And I don't want anyone slacking. It could greatly lessen your chances of surviving in this tournament. I think that's it – off you go!'

The tributes murmured assent and headed off to the different stations. The Careers of One and Two, of course, went straight to the Weaponry Stations. As their plan was to take control of the Cornucopia and use the resources there, they wanted to concentrate on fighting tactics, not survival. After a pause, Skye Coral followed them, while Jessalyn headed towards the swimming pool, picking up a spare swimming costume on the way. Most of the weaker tributes went for the survival and fitness stations, to try and learn which plants to eat and how to run faster to escape.

Gladius walked up to the balcony, where some of the Gamemakers were watching the tributes training. The Head Gamemaker, a man called Caecelius Hawk, walked over to talk to him. He was a powerful man, not in a particularly big or muscled way, but he was the kind of person who seemed to exude power and force wherever he was.

'Gladius,' he said smoothly, holding out a crystal goblet of wine. 'What do you think of this year's tributes?' Gladius shrugged, looking down at the wine, before quietly placing it on a table. You never could trust Caecilius.

'Adequate,' he replied. 'I can see some could be interesting. You see that one, there?' he pointed to Cleo, who was demonstrating her ability to throw knives. 'She looks to be as vicious as a wildcat. I can imagine her winning, you know.'

'What about the big one, also of District Two?' asked Caecilius. Jayson was wrestling with an assistant, and continually winning.

'He is strong and powerful, yes, but he does not have the intelligence of the girl, nor the speed. She could outwit him without even trying. Personally, I have taken a liking to the girl of District Four. Do you see her, down there in the new pool?' Gladius pointed over the balcony, to where Jessalyn stood on a diving board. As they watched, she executed a perfect swan dive, before cutting through the water with powerful strokes.

'Swimming is not everything,' said Caecilius.

'I know, but she is a Redway girl. Have you not heard of that family?'

'Of course. A family of winners, are they not?'

'They are. And I heard her say to the District Four boy that she knows all she could learn here. I would watch her, if I were you.'

'I shall, but you have not spoken of District One,' said Caecilius.

'They are skilled, yes, but as ever with District One, they seem too hung up on their looks rather than their fighting skills. They would have trouble against the Twos.'

'I agree – look there!' The group of Careers had obviously got bored of showing off their weaponry skills, and had decided to bully other tributes. Hareld, the boy of District Three, had been an instant target, especially as Jayson disliked him and he was standing in the middle of the room looking lost.

Suddenly he found himself surrounded by four Careers (Skye hung back, not wanting to get involved). Gladius headed down to the Training Area but signalled for the other Trainers to hang back. Bullying and fights often broke out in training, and Trainers preferred to wait and see if the tributes could sort it out before stepping in.

Hareld looked up at the tributes with wide eyes. 'I – I don't want any trouble,' he stuttered. Jayson just cracked his knuckles threateningly.

'Don't you now? Well the thing is, runt, we do!' growled Jayson. Somebody shoved Hareld in the back and he stumbled forwards into Jayson, who roughly pushed him to the floor. 'Did you just touch me? I don't think that's acceptable.'

'No, it isn't,' said Sparkle, smiling cruelly. It was just like back at school, with some dork. 'I think we need to show him it's wrong.' The others agreed, and suddenly Jayson and Niall grabbed Hareld's arms.

'What shall we do with him?'

'Dunk him!' cried Sparkle and Cleo, laughing. The boys nodded and started to drag Hareld over to the pool on his knees. Hareld was struggling against them, but he had no hope against two highly trained and strong boys. By the time the Trainers had started to move, they were at the edge of the pool.

'Please – please don't dunk me!' Hareld cried, almost sobbing. 'I'm scared of water! Please!' He was shaking with fear, but the Careers just laughed harder. None of them noticed Jessalyn had seen from the other side of the pool. 'I can't swim!'

'Best way to learn, eh runt? Look, it's nice and deep!' said Jayson. 'Shall I give you a taste?' He dunked Hareld's head in the water, pulling him out wet and spluttering. 'Like it? Shall we throw you in?'

'Ew, look, the little runt's wet his pants!' jeered Sparkle, pointing to the wet patch in Hareld's crotch and puddle underneath and trying to sound disgusted while doubled over in laughter. 'He needs a bath!'

'Yeah!' they dangled him over the water, Jayson able to easily hold him at arms length while he kicked and screamed, before letting go. As Jayson and Sparkle leant over to watch him flail around in the water, somebody shot out and grabbed them by the collars, pulling them in.

It was Jessalyn, of course. She had seen what was happening and swum over to help. The pool was too big and she didn't get there fast enough to stop Hareld falling in, but she managed to reap some revenge for him. Sparkle and Jayson thrashed around and Cleo and Niall couldn't help laughing.

Gladius and some other trainers rushed over to help, but Jessalyn had already guided Hareld to the side and climbed out. She picked up a towel and wrapped it around her waist, watching as Jayson and Sparkle struggled over to the side. Gladius seemed completely lost on who to tell off.

'Why did you dunk the District Three boy?' he yelled as Niall and Cleo helped the other Careers onto the side and gave them some towels.

'We were just playing, sir,' said Sparkle innocently. 'We'd heard him say he wanted to learn to swim, and people say that that is the best way to learn, especially as there's only three days, you see. We were only trying to help!'

'There are Assistant Trainers for that!' said Gladius. 'I don't want to see any of you throwing each other in the pool again, got it? Now get back to what you're meant to be doing. Now!'

The Careers walked back to the Weaponry Stations, sniggering and laughing. Jayson and Sparkle were towelling themselves off and seemed in perfect high spirits again. Hareld, who was shivering with cold, disappeared to get warm. Skye moved over to where Jessalyn stood, drying herself with a soft towel.

'What're you going to do next?' he asked. Jessalyn shrugged.

'Swimming's a bit boring here – no waves or rocks or fish. But as I said, I've been taught everything on those stations,' she replied, moving over to a button on the wall. She pressed it and instantly her swimming costume was warm and dry. She pulled on her t-shirt and trackies over the top.

'You might as well practice, you never know – one of those Capitol trainers might have a hidden gem or something,' said Skye. 'What's your tactic gonna be, anyway?'

'Fight my way through the Bloodbath, grab some good supplies, leg it,' said Jess. 'You?'

'I'll probably stick with the Careers for a few days, then leave when they all turn on each other and it gets nasty. I thought you'd want to be in the gang too.'

'Nah, I work alone,' said Jessalyn, smiling and flicking her hair back. 'Cause I'm worth it!' They laughed quietly. 'Maybe I'll shoot a few arrows, I probably need to get used to Capitol weapons.'

Nothing exciting really happened that day, though most people's techniques could soon be seen. Amore and Odio weren't great by themselves, but were killer as a team together, covering each other's backs and taking down opponents. Diesel was good with a rapier but not so great on long distance. Patrick didn't really have any survival techniques or know how to use a weapon, but could run very fast. And Lottie was just downright vicious.

Around five thirty Gladius dismissed them all and sent them back to the Tribute Building. Hareld purposefully climbed into the lifts last, so that Jayson and Sparkle couldn't climb in with him. Instead they ended up with Scott Fosters and Jenna Monroe.

'Hey, we're with the Bumpkins!' laughed Jayson. 'Have you been practising with pitchforks?'

'Ew, they still smell of manure and other … _farm _stuff,' sneered Sparkle, taking a big sniff then theatrically pinching her nose. 'Thank goodness I'm not in here long.' As if on cue, the lift doors opened and she stepped out. 'See you tomorrow, Jayson. And Bumpkins – take a bath.'

When the lift doors closed, Jayson turned to Jenna. 'You know what, District Ten? I'm gonna kill you in a special way. The same way you kill livestock.' He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back, before making a slicing motion over her neck. 'I'm looking forward to it. Show you how it feels.'

He let go as the doors opened again and he stepped out. Jenna was still shaking when they reached Scott's floor. As he left he turned back. 'Don't listen to them, ok? They're just bullies.' Jenna nodded mutely, looking away from him. Scott sighed and walked into the parlour room of the District Nine floor.

'Ah, Scott!' cried the Escort, bouncing over to him. 'You've got a new Avox to serve you! Look!' She grabbed the shoulder of the new Avox, a young man, and spun him around. Scott felt his heart jump into his mouth as he looked into the face of this Avox. He recognised him. All of a sudden he felt a blinding flash of pain, and he saw a flashback, surprisingly clear. Of a boy not much older than him, laughing and holding out a ball. As he saw that boy, one word appeared in his mind. _Brother_.

His eyes snapped open, and he realised the entire room was watching him fearfully. He looked up into the face of the Avox, and saw that it was the same boy, a little older and much more grown up, but still the same boy.

And then he was running, slamming doors behind him. He reached his bedroom and threw himself onto the bed with an inhuman howl. His brother, his elder brother, was an Avox. He had been mutilated by the Capitol, rendered unable to speak. He must have been planted there on purpose, to taunt Scott and show him the power the Capitol had. But had he been allowed to keep his memory, or had it been wiped too, had he been brainwashed or hypnotised or some other cruel trick of the Capitol. As Scott lay there, curled up and shaking, he heard the door quietly open and close. Sitting up, ready to snap at someone, he was surprised to see his brother standing there.

'Brother?' asked Scott, his voice cracking. And when he looked into his brother's eyes, he knew that he had been allowed to keep his memory, probably more as a punishment than a mercy. 'What happened to our parents? The rest of our family?' His brother slowly shook his head, miming a cross over his heart to signify death. Immense sadness and grief was etched on his face. 'Everyone?'

Scott couldn't help breaking down after that. He had always retained the hope, though small and unrealistic, that one day his parents would reappear, and he would have a proper family again. And now he knew that that would never be. His brother moved forward and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, silently comforting him.

As Scott slowly calmed down, his brother gently lay him down on the bed, and straightened the covers, tucking him in. 'Stay with me,' whispered Scott, but his brother shook his head sadly. 'At least until I go to sleep.' To his surprise, he fell asleep almost immediately, tired out by the day.

The next two days were similar to the first. There were no more obvious acts of bullying, but weak tributes such as Hareld were constantly pushed around, whether it was a quiet insult in their ear, or a sneaky trip in the lunch room, making them fall over with a tray of food. And of course in the lift, where no adult could watch them. But nothing big, nothing that someone could tell them off for.

At the end of the three days was, of course, the private sessions, to show the Gamemakers what they were capable of. They went in District Order, boys before girls, so Niall of course went first. The Gamemakers had just arrived, so were alert and watching. He walked over to the bank of weapons, and picked up a set of dual swords. Whipping them through the air, he strode towards a dummy, and in a flash, stabbed it in the stomach and beheaded it.

'That was easy,' he said clearly. 'May I duel with a _real _opponent?' Caecilius nodded and indicated to an Assisant waiting in the corner, who picked up a normal double-edged sword. It took just over twenty seconds for Niall to disarm him and have one sword point at his neck and the other at his chest. When the Assistant attacked him from a distance with a bow he deflected or dodged all the arrows, before chasing him down. He also showed prowess in wrestling and with knives, and managed to get over the obstacle course easily.

'Well done. You may go,' said Caecilius. Niall bowed and left the room, feeling pleased with himself.

Sparkle did not seem as deadly or strong as Niall, but she still beat the Assistant most times. She showed how she had improved with a bow, hitting the target with all but one arrow. She could run fast, and had even brushed up on her swimming. She also showed them how she could use her beauty against an opponent, especially males, making them stop or pause for a second, giving her time to kill them.

Jayson was an immediate success. He did not just kill the dummy, he reduced it to a pile of sand and scrap material. The Assistant who reluctantly fought him, was unable to get up by the end of their wrestling match, for he had been thrown on the floor so many times, and just lay on the mat, groaning. Jayson also managed to throw the biggest weight about thirty foot and create a dent in the floor.

Cleo showed herself to be a born killer, especially vicious with her throwing knives, always hitting the bulls-eye, and also using them in close-combat. One time the assistant seemed to have won, and almost had his sword to her throat, before realising she had a knife pressed against his stomach. She sprinted fast and went through the obstacle course with agility and surprising strength for someone of her size.

Dawn Shentell did not know much about weapons, but she could handle a short-sword well. Also she had managed to use her knowledge of the inner workings of technology, and her quick fingers, and had found a talent for making snares. She showed her knowledge of edible plants and insects, and her talent for moving quickly without being detected.

Hareld's session was abysmal. He tripped over and fell flat on his face when he ran the obstacle course, as well as getting stuck in a net. He kept dropping his sword when he was up against the assistant, and managed to break his glasses. By the time he left the Gamemakers were hardly able to contain their laughter.

Skye Coral did well. He showed his strength with the weights, lifting all but the biggest. When he fought the assistant, he showed his prowess with swords, tridents and most of all, nets. The assistant ended up in such a huge tangle in the net that the session had to be paused to untangle him, while Skye stood back, smirking slightly. He also showed how well he could swim, as well as fight in water.

Jessalyn Redway was very good. She started off in the pool, swimming a bit before fighting an assistant in the pool. She dragged him in and managed to beat him three times in a row. After climbing out she decimated the obstacle course in record time. Finally she showed her prowess with a number of weapons including swords, bow and arrows, knives, and of course, tridents and nets.

Amore and Odio did not do so well, as they excelled in team fighting, and they were not allowed to do the private sessions alone. So they showed that they had skills with weapons, especially swords, and could run fast, but they left parts of themselves uncovered and vulnerable to attack, as those are the parts that the other would have covered.

Patrick Volta had worked hard and managed to make a fire (with matches) and learn a few basic techniques with a sword. But the assistant was better than him, and he usually lost. But the part where he excelled was when he ran. His long legs meant that he could run for a long time, and fast, perfect for outrunning other tributes.

Lottie Blacilla showed herself to be bloodthirsty and slightly mad. Instead of using weapons against the dummy, she just leapt at it and tore its throat out. She nearly used the same technique against the assistant – her teeth were a centimetre from his throat when another assistant pulled her off. She beat or scared off any assistant who went up against her, before leaving without being dismissed – the Gamemakers were too shocked and terrified to say anything anyway.

Diesel Cain was incredibly good with a rapier. It moved as a blur in his hands, constantly touching the assistant's chest, neck, stomach, arms, etc, too fast to count how many times. He wasn't as good with other weapons, especially bows and throwing knives, and his survival knowledge wasn't great, but his skills with a rapier seemed to make up for it.

Violet was very good with hand-to-hand, weapon less combat, and could use an axe or a spear well. She had been fighting other kids in the street for years, so knew which parts hurt when hit and how to fight dirty. Her knowledge of plants was good, and she could camouflage herself and move stealthily.

Kai Septor did incredibly well on the obstacle course. Most tributes did not do well on the hardest setting of it, but he did it with ease and in record time, even pulling off a somersault as he jumped from one post to another. He could handle long knives and swords fine, and he had some knowledge of nature from reading books.

Ginevra showed that she could make a weapon from anything – loose vines, sticks, etc. She could also use some weapons like swords and of course, a bow and arrow. Her survival skills were okay, but her main strength was how inventive she was, and how well she could hunt and create weapons and snares.

Scott Foster was very good at fighting with a sword, and he had transferred his skills with a pitchfork to using a spear. He was very strong, and had crammed as much survival knowledge as he could over the past three days. Others were surprised by how much he could retain to memory in a short space of time, but he just said that after having his memory wiped, there was so much space to fill it was easy.

Sephiria showed that she could climb well and identify different plants. She also discovered that if someone attacked her, would either freeze in terror or her brain would switch off and she would fight back viciously. They ended up having to stop her from going too far with the assistant, and when they did, she seemed to come back to herself again, and left the room in tears.

Pau Furnely, after growing up catching horses, could use rope extremely well. He knew hundreds of knots for all different purposes, and could lasso anything from a horse to a person. He could also use a whip, and managed to beat the assistant by whipping him around the ankle and tripping him up, before quickly tying his arms and legs together and leaving him helpless.

Jenna Monroe was awful with weapons – they scared her and she couldn't handle one at all. But she could set traps and snares very well, leaving the assistant dangling in the air by his leg. She knew which fruits and nuts to eat and which would poison you. And most of all, she could be very, very quiet, moving from one area to another without making a sound.

Nathaniel Merezald was very fast and agile, dodging the assistants' attacks and managing to escape from them. He was good with a bow, shooting the moving and stationary targets easily. After growing up on District Eleven he knew which plants and fruits were edible and which were poisonous. But he didn't know about any weapons like swords or knives.

Tabytha was also very fast, and could run very well. She fought with knives, and had great reflexives. Her plants knowledge and skills were good, especially with poisonous and dangerous ones, which she used to mix poisons. Her only big weakness was heights, as she discovered on the obstacle course.

Ember showed how good he was with fire – he could create it out of almost anything. As well as creating it he could manipulate it and use it as a weapon, without getting hurt. He wasn't great with normal weapons like swords and knives but could move stealthily and without being seen. He could create traps (again using fire) and climb well.

And finally, Trix. She had always had a habit of throwing things when she was bored, and now she used it to turn everyday objects like pebbles into weapons. Her petite size meant she was agile and quick, and she was a decent swimmer. Her biggest setback was that she had extremely poor survival skills and no experience of hand-to-hand combat.

That evening the Panem watched to see the training scores, which would reflect the tributes chances in the arena, and how attractive they would be to sponsors. Each tributes name would be announced, then a picture of them would flash up, and finally their score. They went in order of districts.

Most tributes just got six or seven, with the Careers of course getting more. Jayson got a ten, as did Jessalyn. Sparkle and Skye both got eight, Cleo and Niall getting nines. Hareld got a three, the worst score of all the tributes. Amore and Odio got matching fives – they would have got much more together. And Lottie got eleven, perhaps because of how terrifyingly vicious and mad she was.

As Trix Lexon's score, a seven, faded away, Caesar Flickerman reappeared in a royal purple wig with matching lips and eyelids. He was getting old, but Capitol doctors meant he looked only just middle-aged, if a bit plastic. He grinned at the nation. 'Well, what an exciting evening this has been. And don't miss out on tomorrow, when I will be interviewing all these tributes! But for tonight, good night!'

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Now it's my summer holidays, I will be updating quicker than before, as I do not have those pesky distractions of homework and school!**

**As always, here is the sponsor list and order form.**

**Remember, if you want points just review (properly, please!) and I will award them to you. I try as hard as I can not to, but if I do forget to add points for you, just message me and I will check up on it.**

**So here it is!**

**Elena:20**

**White Horse: 20**

**Elven Thief: 60**

**EY Ink: 30**

**Time. To. Vaporise. A. Maths. Teacher: 50**

**SoySauce17: 40**

**Pisces. TJ: 40**

**Miss-J'x: 20**

**Pass the peas and pies please: 20**

**Callmetribute104: 20**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SeekerDraconis: 60**

**Fuzzman88: 50**

**LuvsDumbledee97: 30**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SakuraDrops141: 60**

**DaAnimeChick: 20**

**MissDizzyD: 40**

**ReadingAngel (sorry!): 60 **

**I hope I didn't miss anyone off! With these points you can buy things:**

**Water Purification Tablets: 10P**

**Matches: 10P**

**Food (small amount): 15P**

**Food (Medium): 20P**

**Food (Big): 30P**

**Weapon (average): 20P**

**Weapon (good): 30P**

**Medicine (normal): 20P**

**Medicine (Capitol): 30P**

**Refill of Ammunition (Arrows, darts, etc): 15P**

**Clothing: 20P**

**Anything else, please message me and I will tell you how much. This will be trickier if you do not have an account. If you do not have enough points and no account, I will simply not give the tribute the object, but I will post it up here.**

**This list will be updated, and things will get more expensive. The points list will be updated every chapter as well.**


	7. Interviews

**This chapter, the interview chapter, will be shorter like the chariots, I'm afraid. And also I have again changed a few of the outfits people sent in, I hope you don't mind! Still – the next chapter will be Day One in the Arena! :O I'M SO EXCITED! AHHHH! Oops got a bit carried away there, sorry! Anyway, here's the chapter!**

**Interviews**

The stage was dark, the spotlights not on yet. The crowd in front of it was yelling with excitement, cheering the names of different tributes and waving flags with their faces on. Finally the stage lit up to reveal Caesar Flickerman, resplendent in a purple velvet suit with his matching hair, eyelids and lips, and even a purple walking stick.

'Hello, and welcome!' he cried, his voice amplified by a tiny microphone in the corner of his mouth. 'The time has come for the Hunger Games Interviews! I have the great honour of interviewing each and every one of these tributes, to try and get to know them. So, without further ado, let me welcome the lovely Sparkle Velia!'

The crowd screamed with excitement as Sparkle appeared on the stage. The spotlight fell on her and she seemed perfectly happy as the centre of attention, with millions of people watching her. She wore a knee length, silver-blue dress with matching heels and spaghetti straps, her hair flowing over her shoulders. Smiling, she waved at the crowd and cameras, before sitting down opposite Caesar.

'Miss Velia,' he said in a polite voice. 'Before we start, I must say you are beautiful!' Sparkle giggled, flicking her blonde hair back.

'Thank you – but you aren't bad looking yourself,' she replied flirtatiously. Caesar roared with laughter, slapping his thighs.

'Well you certainly are a charmer. Now, Sparkle, your training score…' the rest of the interview was in much the same style, with Sparkle gently flirting and flattering Caesar, who seemed to be completely bowled over and in awe of the beautiful Sparkle. By the end much of the Panem, especially the Capitol, was in love with Sparkle Velia.

Next came Niall, in an elegantly cut silver suit, with a white waistcoat and tie underneath, and white patent leather shoes. His blonde hair was slicked back and he had a confident smile on his face. Instantly hundreds of female hearts melted for him.

'Mr Niall Hoult!' cried Caesar jovially, shaking Niall's hand. 'Many people are saying you're a promising tribute for the Hunger Games, and I must say I agree!'

'Well, thanks, I've trained hard for it and I'm looking to win,' said Niall.

'And you're rather good looking too! I think there are a fair few ladies in love with you out there!' Niall shrugged, grinning.

'That's good to hear, but I'm not in this for the ladies. Maybe afterwards..?'

'Quite right, quite right,' Caesar said, nodding and smiling like an approving uncle. 'Now, Niall, you volunteered for your younger brother, Alec, didn't you?'

Niall suddenly looked serious, and slightly sad. 'Yes. Alec became very ill a few years ago, and I do not think he is strong enough for these Games. I couldn't just sit back and let him go, could I?'

Caesar nodded. 'How very noble of you, Niall.'

Cleo's dress was bright red, strapless and made of silk, fitting her toned body and stopping just below her bum, showing off her long legs. Her dark hair was up in an elegant bun, and she had a ruby necklace around her neck. She suddenly looked very beautiful and alluring. She batted her eyelids to the crowds and sat down opposite Caesar, who seemed for once at loss on what to say.

Cleo was flirtatious like Sparkle, but also seemed more powerful and less silly and girlish – she didn't giggle or pout like Sparkle had. Overall she just seemed more mature and more of a killer.

'I'm in this to win, Caesar,' she said as the bell went. 'And nobody is going to stop me.'

Jayson wore a black trousers, dress shoes and a sleeveless black silk shirt that seemed slightly too tight to show off his muscles. He towered over Caesar, who winced slightly as his hand was crushed by Jayson's. Jayson took the powerful and slightly menacing style and did it perfectly.

'Do you really think anyone's going to get past these bad boys?' he asked, flexing his huge biceps.

'N-No of course not!' stuttered Caesar, trying to keep his winning smile on his face. 'You will certainly do well!' Jayson gave a self-satisfied smile as he sat back, cracking his knuckles.

Dawn wore a soft grey dress with a dark purple cardigan, her hair in a plait with a purple ribbon interwoven. She looked sweet and innocent, and many people suddenly thought what a tragedy her death would be, and how someone could even think about killing a little girl like that.

'What are your talents, my dear?' asked Caesar kindly.

'I'm smart and I'm fast, so I'm not totally helpless,' she said solemnly.

'I never thought you were,' smiled Caesar, patting her on the knee.

Hareld was incredibly nervous, stumbling over his feet and his words. He wore a brown jacket, tie and knee length shorts with a green shirt and long green socks with brown leather shoes, his hair combed in a middle parting. The whole effect was slightly comical, and a fair few members of the audience were chuckling to themselves.

'Now, Hareld, sadly your training score was not the best,' said Caesar.

'Well – I mean, maybe I just, um, just…'

'Had a bad day?' supplied Caesar helpfully.

Jessalyn appeared in a flowing, green-blue dress that shimmered in the light with matching high heels. Her hair was tied in a ponytail so that it flowed over one shoulder, and her face was lightly made up, with just some foundation and eyeshadow.

'Now, Miss Redway!' cried Caesar as she settled down opposite him. 'You got an impressive training score, didn't you? How do you think you pulled that off?'

'I trained hard, Caesar, and I guess it paid off,' she replied.

'Would you say you're Victor material?'

'Well of course,' laughed Jessalyn as if it was obvious.

Skye was very confident and charming in a laid back way. His outfit was a light blue, with a matching dress shirt and trousers, no tie or jacket and a white belt. His stylist had tried to do something with his hair, but had found it impossible, so had just dyed the tips blue.

'Do you have a token?' asked Caesar.

'Of course,' Skye held out his wrist, shaking his cuff back to reveal a small, light blue crystal, about the size of a fingernail, in the shape of a teardrop. If you looked closely you could see bubbles trapped inside. It was attached to a thick string. 'My father gave it to my mother, who gave it to me just before I first set out on the sea with my uncle.'

Amore wore a long, silk form-fitting dress, her hair loose and flowing like strands of silver. Odio wore a smart suit with a thin tie, his hair gelled back. Both were made of the same silvery grey material like silk.

'We always stay together,' said Amore. 'Always. We make a perfect team.'

'But you do know that only one person can win these Games?' said Caesar quietly.

'I don't want to think of that,' replied Amore firmly.

Odio also hardly spoke about the fact only one person won the Games. 'I volunteered to protect her. I will go all the way to save her.'

The audience fell silent when Lottie Blacilla appeared. Her dress was floor length and blood red, with black netting around the sleeves, with netting gloves as well. Her hair was curled slightly with a skull ribbon woven through it. Her face had no makeup apart from blood red lipstick and thick black eyeliner. As she stalked over to Caesar, he turned pale and moved slightly away from her.

'S-So, Miss Blacilla – can you tell us how you got such a high training score?' Lottie just shrugged, staying silent. 'Why did you volunteer?'

'So I could kill!' she snarled, snapping her teeth.

'R-Really?' before Caesar could say much more Lottie sprang forward and bit his arm with her sharp fangs. He gave a horrified yell, and there was uproar in the audience. A couple of attendants rushed forwards to pull her off him, and the interview was cut short, as they moved swiftly onto Patrick Volta.

He wore a dark blue suit that made his orange hair seem even more bright and obvious. Caesar seemed slightly shaken after Lottie and was preoccupied with his arm, which seemed to hurt and looked rather bloody.

'I'm intelligent, I guess that's my biggest attribute,' said Patrick, shrugging. 'And I can run fast, so I'll be hard to catch.'

'Well I'm sure you'll do well!' exclaimed Caesar, cradling his sore arm.

Violet Queens was wearing a short, sequined gold dress that caught the light and sparkled perfectly, with ruffles along the bodice and black pearl high heels. Her hair was entangled with glowing golden diamonds.

'Don't worry, I won't bite,' she joked as she sat down.

'I'm glad to hear it,' laughed Caesar. 'And may I say you look amazing in that outfit?'

'Do you mean I don't always look amazing?' she replied, feigning being offended.

Diesel looked quite similar to how he did in the Reaping. His suit was indigo blue, with a long trench coat and dark eyeliner. His hair was slicked back off his face. However, instead of looking like a spoilt rich brat like he did at the Reaping, he gave off the image of danger, power and mystery.

'I don't know much about plants or bows and arrows, but hand me a rapier and I can beat anyone,' he said in a smooth, dangerous voice. 'I mean to come out alive at the end of these Games.'

Ginevra's dress went down to just above her knees. It was silver, form-fitting, with murky green and turquoise swirls. Her hair was straightened and loose like a solid red wave down her back. Around her neck she wore a silver necklace with emeralds, and matching emerald earrings. On her feet she had gladiator sandals.

'What would you say the best part of the Games so far has been for you?' asked Caesar.

Ginevra shrugged. 'Good food, I guess.'

'Do you have a strategy?'

'Well, of course, but I'm not going to discuss it here, am I?' she replied, arching one eyebrow.

Kai was shy at first but opened up later on, talking about his life and his hobby, street running. His suit was precise shade of amber that matched his eyes, with a darker wine coloured shirt and tie. His hair had been left like it usually was, light brown with long bangs.

'Hopefully I can use the skills I have in street running in the arena. I mean, there's not much difference between a branch on a tree and the top of a wall, is there?' he said confidently. 'And I've learnt to use a sword or knife as well.'

Sephiria was very quiet indeed, hardly speaking at all. When Caesar asked about her family at home, she spoke only of her brother, and when he questioned her slightly about her parents, she clammed up completely and wouldn't say a word about them. Her dress was short and dark green, her wavy brown hair loosely tied with a green ribbon.

'I'm not a murderer – at least not a willing one. I will try and kill as few people as possible,' she said quietly. 'Hopefully I can lie low until there is just one other person left.'

Scott, also, did not speak of his biological parents or siblings. He also did not say much about his memory loss, just that he had amnesia. But he talked of Joel, and Marlene, and his adoptive siblings, and how good they had been to him.

'Touching,' said Caesar, patting him on the shoulder. 'By the way, I think a fair few girls have fallen for you in that suit.' Scott was wearing a black suit with a gold tie and belt, and gold glitter in his hair.

'It's certainly a change from check shirts and overalls,' replied Scott, smiling.

Jenna wore a soft purple-blue dress with elbow length sleeves and purple pumps and dark purple eye shadow. Her hair was in a fancy up-do with intertwined purple-blue ribbons. She looked sweet and pretty – a similar effect to how Dawn looked.

'I don't want to kill,' she said in a clear voice, with a hint of fear. 'But I don't want to be killed. I can hide and I can find food, which is more than some of the stronger tributes can do.'

Pau Furnely looked surprisingly good looking in a cute way. His suit was a dark red, with a reddish pink shirt and bow tie. His hair wasn't gelled or styled, just neatly combed off his face.

'I only wish there were horses in the arena,' he said, shrugging. 'As my biggest talent is probably taming and riding horses.'

'You never know, Pau – wishes sometimes come true,' said Caesar, winking. Pau looked slightly disbelieving.

'There haven't been horses yet.'

Tabytha, to many people's surprise, took a similar style to the Career girls, and acted flirtatious and alluring. She wore a sexy little black dress, with exposed skin splattered with neon paint. Her hair framed her face in messy curls and was scattered with sparkles, and her makeup was dark and intricate.

'Well, if I can get the boys on my side,' she said, smiling in a slightly seductive way. 'After that it'll be easy.'

Nathaniel Merezald wore a bronze coloured suit with a silver shirt, his hair gelled back. He was polite and charming to Caesar, talking of his siblings back home, his talents and his strategy for the Games.

'I grew up on District Eleven, so I know all there is to know about plants. I figure if I can survive long enough, the stronger and bigger tributes will kill each other off,' he said.

Trix Lexon was the only girl who did not wear a skirt. Instead she wore tight red trousers with black boots. Her blouse was black silk, with next to no sleeves and trimmed with red piping. Thin locks of her hair had been dyed red or black.

'I hate dresses,' she explained to Caesar. 'Boys don't have to wear them, so why should we?'

'Quite right,' said Caesar, nodding approvingly.

Finally, last as ever, came Ember Gildern. He wore a black silk suit with a black tie. His shirt was red and his trousers had red piping along the seams. He was thin and had an underfed look like almost all Seam kids, but in that outfit he just looked handsome and strong.

'People always seem to count us District Twelve kids out,' he said. 'All I'm saying is, don't forget us just yet.'

As Ember sat down in his seat with the other tributes, Caesar Flickerman turned to speak to the audience. 'Well, wasn't that an interesting evening? And tomorrow brings even more excitement, as the Hunger Games begin!' the crowd gave a deafening roar of excitement and it took a while for Caesar to get them to quieten down.

'But for now, I think it is time to let our tributes have a good night's sleep!' realising they were being dismissed, the tributes rose in unison and filed out of the room, some waving to the audience, others just staring straight ahead as if they wanted to leave as fast as possible. As the door shut behind them, the only thing people were talking about, was the Hunger Games.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! As I said at the start, I'm sorry it's shorter than usual – but the next chapter will be in the arena! Yay! When the next chapter is uploaded you can all start sending in requests for sponsor gifts for the tributes. **

**As always, here is the sponsor list and order form.**

**Remember, if you want points just review (properly, please!) and I will award them to you. I try as hard as I can not to, but if I do forget to add points for you, just message me and I will check up on it.**

**So here it is!**

**Elena:20**

**White Horse: 20**

**Elven Thief: 60**

**EY Ink: 30**

**Time. To. Vaporise. A. Maths. Teacher: 50**

**SoySauce17: 40**

**Pisces. TJ: 50**

**Miss-J'x: 20**

**Pass the peas and pies please: 20**

**Callmetribute104: 20**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SeekerDraconis: 70**

**Fuzzman88: 60**

**LuvsDumbledee97: 30**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SakuraDrops141: 70**

**DaAnimeChick: 20**

**MissDizzyD: 50**

**ReadingAngel: 70 **

**Skyclimber66: 10**

**I hope I didn't miss anyone off! With these points you can buy things:**

**Water Purification Tablets: 10P**

**Matches: 10P**

**Food (small amount): 15P**

**Food (Medium): 20P**

**Food (Big): 30P**

**Weapon (average): 20P**

**Weapon (good): 30P**

**Medicine (normal): 20P**

**Medicine (Capitol): 30P**

**Refill of Ammunition (Arrows, darts, etc): 15P**

**Clothing: 20P**

**Anything else, please message me and I will tell you how much. This will be trickier if you do not have an account. If you do not have enough points and no account, I will simply not give the tribute the object, but I will post it up here.**

**This list will be updated, and things will get more expensive. The points list will be updated every chapter as well.**


	8. Day One

**Here it is, the first day in the arena! I'm so sorry to those who's characters die in the Bloodbath. I wish I didn't have to kill any of them so soon, but sadly I do, and I hope you'll forgive me. **

**Day One**

The next day the tributes were taken in an airship to the arena. Their mentors, Escorts and stylists sat with them, coaching them about what to do and trying to boost their confidence. As they got near the Arena the windows were blacked out so the tributes didn't see what it was like.

The airship landed underground and each tribute was led to a small, stone walled room. Everybody waited in silence as they stepped onto their small round platform and the glass walls slid down around them, enclosing them in a tube. Then the platforms slowly rose up, into the Arena.

The tributes looked around in surprise. Usually the Arena was wilderness themed, with the Cornucopia surrounded by an expanse of grass. But they were standing on a hilltop paved with cracked yellow stone. The tributes were standing together in their districts, and between each district pair was a tall, crumbling pillar. The rest of the Arena was mostly a desolate, abandoned city, with some sparse woodland in the distance on one side, and a lake on the other.

As the tributes were looking around, the signal went for them to leave their platforms. The Careers were straight off the mark, running to the Cornucopia and grouping together before most of the others had even started to move.

The first death was Hareld Wyre. People had expected it, of course, but it was still quite heart wrenching. As he stumbled off his platform Jayson grabbed him around the neck. One squeeze and his neck snapped. With a smile Jayson threw his body away and turned to fight some more.

Scott Fosters had started to run forward, but when faced with Jayson he just grabbed a small backpack and ran. A girl, Sephiria Raven, sprinted after him. Jayson thought about going after them, but decided it wasn't worth the trouble.

Sparkle had picked up a thin silver sword to fight with. Her hair was tied back in a plait to keep it off her face, and she looked deadly. As she looked around she twirled the sword in her hands. Noticing a girl, Jenna Monroe, trying to get near some supplies, she sprang forward and stabbed her between the ribs, then in the neck, nearly decapitating her.

Jayson, with the help of Cleo, killed another. Nat Merezald had tried to dart up to the Cornucopia and grab a dagger. But he had noticed Jayson too late, and suddenly he was lifted into the air by him. Nate struggled against him, trying to slip out from his grasp, and kicking and biting at him. But then there was a dull thud, and he fell limp, twitching slightly.

Cleo had found a set of throwing knives, and had embedded one in Nate's chest. She nodded coolly to Jayson and walked forward to retrieve her knife – she didn't want to waste it. She noticed that Nate was still just alive, and quickly stabbed him again in the chest, before turning to survey the scene in front of her.

Pau Furnely was fighting Niall, who had a pair of dual swords. Pau had managed to grab a spear and a whip, and was putting up a good fight. But Niall managed to knock down and snap the spear, before picking up half the handle. Pau looked confused, but tried to slice at Niall's face with the whip. Niall blocked it with the end of the spear, and the whip tangled around the wood. Niall jerked the whip out of Pau's hands, threw it away and decapitated him.

'Slick,' called Sparkle to Niall. She and Cleo were fighting against Ginevra. Ginevra was doing well with the knife, but it was two on one, and Cleo and Sparkle fought well together. As Ginevra sprang forward to stab Cleo, she and Sparkle sprung out the way, so that they were suddenly behind her. They grabbed her hair, which was in two plaits, and wrenched her head back. Jayson appeared and punched her in the chest. Her ribs broke and crushed her heart.

Meanwhile Amore and Odio were fighting Skye and Niall. Skye gashed Odio in the leg, but as he did Amore slipped underneath Niall's swords and grabbed a backpack, hooking it over her shoulder. Before Niall and Skye could to anymore than cut her forehead and cheek, she and Odio were running away.

The Careers looked around to see that everyone else had fled. Sparkle suddenly gave a shout and pointed down the hill to where Patrick Volta was running away. 'Catch him!' she shrieked, but he was too far ahead and too fast. Cleo, however, ran up and pulled out a throwing knife. Taking careful aim, she threw it as hard as she could. It was a perfect throw – the knife embedded itself between Patrick's shoulder blades. He stumbled and collapsed on the dusty ground.

'Come on, we should probably check he's dead,' said Skye, leading the way down the hill. Patrick was dead, blood pooling around his body. Sparkle poked his head with her toe.

'He wouldn't have lasted long here anyway, with that ginger mop. You can see him from miles away,' she said. 'Do you think we should hunt some others? They won't be far from here.'

'Nah,' replied Niall. 'If we leave than tributes will try to steal our stuff. We should go and sort the Cornucopia out.' As they turned to climb the hill again, they heard six cannon blasts signifying the six dead: Hareld, Jenna, Nate, Pau, Ginevra and Patrick. A hovercraft appeared and plucked them from the ground. When the Careers reached the Cornucopia they found it devoid of any bodies, just a few pools of blood.

They sorted the stuff around the Cornucopia into different piles: food, weapons, and others, then stored the stuff in the Cornucopia. Skye came up with the idea of covering the entrance with a spiked net, which would tangle around anyone who tried to cut it or pull it away.

'Yeah that's great, but how do _we _get in?' asked Jayson.

'Easy,' Skye showed them the bottom right hand corner of the net. 'Pull on this, and you can open the net without it tangling around you.'

'How does that work?' asked Sparkle, frowning. Skye just tapped the side of his nose, grinning.

'I know my knots and rope,' was all he said.

**O**

Meanwhile, scattered all over the Arena, other tributes were trying to sort themselves out. The derelict city was quite detailed, with different buildings and winding streets. There was even a richer part and area that seemed to be the slums, an old market place and dried out fountains. They had discovered that most of the houses were unlocked and empty.

Jessalyn Redway had managed to slip past the Careers while they were fighting other tributes. She had grabbed a large backpack, bow with a set of arrows and a long, sharp knife, before sprinting away from the Bloodbath.

Once away from the Bloodbath, she had found a plain, nondescript house, and gone inside. It was two story, with one large room on the ground floor and two upstairs. She spent a while checking it for any traps or mutts, but all she found was a rather vicious looking scorpion, which she trapped in an empty tin, before settling down to check her supplies.

The knife was good quality, as was the bow and the set of twelve fletched arrows. Inside the backpack she found it stuffed with things. A sleeping bag that trapped the heat, water canister, length of rope, small First Aid kit, fire starters, some dried meat and a couple of rolls of bread.

She realised that, in the middle of the day, the Arena would get very hot. The stone and bare surfaces would reflect the heat perfectly. She shifted slightly at the thought of it, and decided to find a source of water at the next opportunity.

**O**

In the slums area of the Arena, Diesel was wandering about, surprisingly casual. He had managed to pick up a rapier, which was now tied at his belt, and some dried beef and bread, which was stuffed in his coat pockets. Like all the other tributes, he wore a thin coat with deep pockets, loose t-shirt with a linen shirt over the top, combat trousers and trainers made for running on hard surfaces.

The slum houses were all small and made out of an odd assortment of materials, including corrugated iron, breezeblocks and old tires. They were all empty apart from broken clay and old bedsteads. He knew that he would need a blanket, so when he found a hut that was mostly a tent, he cut a large rectangle of fabric from it. Then he rolled it up, cut two strips of fabric, pierced four holes in the back of his jacket, before fastening the fabric to his back, and walking on.

**O**

Dawn Shentell, after seeing what happened to Hareld, did not even try to get anything from the Cornucopia, and just ran. She noticed the thin bank of woodland on the edge of the arena and headed towards it, knowing it would contain plants that she could eat.

By the time she reached the edge of the forest, her feet and legs ached. The streets of the town were confusing, often doubling back on themselves or coming to dead ends. It had taken her ages to make her way to the woods. The woods themselves had tall, relatively branchless trees, thorny brambles and little undergrowth.

But she saw plants that she could eat, and slowly made her way through the forest, filling her pockets with the leaves, flowers and roots. She saw that one patch of brambles were adorned with ripe blackberries, but as she bent to pick them, her shirt snagged on some thorns.

She tried to untangle it, wincing as the thorns caught her palms, but then she heard a low, menacing growl. Suddenly unable to breathe, she spun around, eyes wide. But there was nothing. She stood there, absolutely still, listening out for the growl.

Just as she started to relax, and think that maybe she had just imagined the growl, she heard it again. And this time, with it she heard the sound of something big moving through the brambles towards her.

Abandoning the berries, she turned and ran, sprinting as fast as she could, ignoring the thorns that snagged and scratched her legs. As she burst out of the trees, she stumbled, twisting her ankle. But she scrambled into a house and collapsed against the wall, breathing fast, her heart beating a hundred times faster than usual.

**O**

Perched on a wall, Kai Septor felt incredibly pleased. This Arena was like a dream come true, perfect for his abilities. Just exploring the maze of houses would be a joy. Grinning, he jumped onto the roof of a house. He was on the edge of the arena, and what he most wanted was to see what it was like.

He noticed a crumbling watchtower, and headed straight towards it, climbing in through a window. It was about four stories high, with a roofless parapet at the top. He climbed warily, worried that the stone would fall away beneath him.

But he reached the top without mishap, and sat on the edge to look out. He had a good view of the Arena from his vantage point, apart from a small area blocked by the Cornucopia Hill. If the tail end of the Cornucopia was pointing north, than he could roughly map out the Arena.

Branching out from the Cornucopia were four straight roads, pointing North, South, East and West. His watchtower was in the south-west corner. The buildings between the West and South Roads were large but only one storey, with big square yards that had several shapes marked into them. Barracks, perhaps? In the south and south-east was the slum area, with what looked like an expanse of plain, dusty looking houses in straight rows. Between the North and East roads was a mass of more complicated housing – most of it was blocked from his view by the Cornucopia Hill, but he saw that the streets were narrow and winding. Bordering the Arena in that area was sparse woodland that curved around the edge, one end touching the North Road and the other touching the East. Between the North and West roads was the richer area, with larger, more ornate and fancy housing. At the edge of the Arena on that area was a large lake. He couldn't see any tributes – either the walls were too high around the streets, or they were too far away, but that didn't really matter. From his watchtower he could see people coming.

It was more interesting than normal Arenas, and definitely more suited to his abilities. With a smile, he lay back on the parapet. For the first time since he was reaped, he thought that maybe, just maybe, he had a chance of surviving.

**O**

Lottie Blacilla had run straight from the Cornucopia. She had thought about fighting, but she preferred hunting people down to just fighting them straight up – much more exciting. She licked her lips in anticipation, baring her sharp fangs.

But she was still full of bloodlust. Narrowing her eyes, she ran down a street, looking out for a tribute or animal. She was in the rich area of large housing and thought that some dog or cat would be part of the image.

She was right. As she spun around a corner, she saw a fat cat basking on a wall. It saw her coming and yowled, tumbling off the wall on the other side. Lottie scrambled up the wall and over into a garden. The garden gave off the image of derelict grandeur – plants that had been carefully tended were now wilting, statues had lost their extremities, weeds were sneaking their way up.

The cat had regained a sense of safety, and was prancing behind a statue of a half-naked young woman holding a sheaf of corn. With a feral grin, Lottie silently snuck forward until she was just behind the cat. It realised too late, and Lottie grabbed it before it could run one step.

Sinking her teeth into its neck, she felt the warm blood gush over her lips and down her chin. Ripping the throat open, she feasted on the bloody remains.

**O**

Ember Gildern was walking through the military area, hands in pockets, keeping alert for other tributes, especially Careers. He wanted to explore the Arena, see what it was like. Perhaps there would be supplies hidden in the buildings? So far he had seen nothing to suggest that there would, but the Capitol wasn't exactly going to make it obvious.

'Hey!' he spun around, grabbing a stone from the ground and holding it up as a weapon.

'Show yourself!' he cried. There was a pause, then Trix Lexon stepped out from between two houses. She was holding up her hands to show she meant no harm, but he didn't lower or drop the stone. 'What do you want?'

Trix shrugged. 'Not much, just wondered if you wanted to team up. Two's better than one, isn't it?' Ember stared at her suspiciously. 'Look, I'm not about to stab you in the back! I just think we would be better as a team!'

'Thanks, but no thanks,' Ember turned and carried on walking. He had only gone a few steps when Trix stopped him again.

'Why don't you want to pair up? Do you not trust me?'

'I just don't think we're suited! I'm going to go about these Games using stealth, you – you start throwing things when it's too quiet or boring! I just don't think we'd be good together, okay? Now go away!' he marched off before she could stop him again.

**O**

Tabytha was searching the different buildings, trying to find something of worth. So far all she had discovered was a bit of rope and some stale bread. But she was sure that the Capitol would have hidden things. It would be perfect, getting tributes fighting over hidden goodies.

She entered a medium sized family house, and looked around. It seemed to be completely empty, just a couple of broken shelves and a rusty tap. But she had the strangest feeling that that wasn't all. She walked slowly forward and started to run her hands over the brick walls, feeling for any loose bricks or hidden compartments. Then she started to scuff the thick layer of dusty sand covering the floorboards.

Finally, in a corner, her toe hit something. She knelt down to inspect it and found the loose corner of a board. It was half-nailed down, but after a lot of prising, several splinters and two broken fingernails, it opened. Two rolls of bread, some beef jerky and an apple lay in a tin box inside. Smiling, she started to fill her pockets with the food, but before she could, a fist hit her in the back of the head. Stars popping in front of her eyes, she turned to see Violet Queens standing there.

'You want the food? You're gonna have to fight me for it,' she hissed. Tabytha narrowed her eyes, and struck out with her fist, hitting Violet's stomach. She doubled over, wincing, but then kicked Tabytha in the shins. They ended up rolling on the floor, hitting and kicking each other.

In the end Tabytha jumped to her feet, stuffed a roll, a few strips of jerky and the apple into her pockets, and ran. She had a cut lip and bruised ribs, but she didn't care. She had won, and taken first dibs on the food. With a smile, she flicked her hair off her face.

Now all she needed to do was plan how to seduce those Career boys.

**O**

As the sun set on the first day in the Arena, the tributes settled down for the night. Some were staying awake for most of the night, scared of other tributes. Others, who had fellow tributes to watch their backs, lay down to sleep. But sleep came easy for no one that night.

**So, you can now send in gifts for the tributes (if you have enough points, of course!). The prices will go up through the chapters, so don't spend all your points now – you may need them later. **

**As always, here is the sponsor list and order form.**

**Remember, if you want points just review (properly, please!) and I will award them to you. I try as hard as I can not to, but if I do forget to add points for you, just message me and I will check up on it.**

**Elena:20**

**White Horse: 20**

**Elven Thief: 80**

**EY Ink: 30**

**Time. To. Vaporise. A. Maths. Teacher: 70**

**SoySauce17: 60**

**Pisces. TJ: 50**

**Miss-J'x: 20**

**Pass the peas and pies please: 20**

**Callmetribute104: 20**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SeekerDraconis: 80**

**Fuzzman88: 60**

**LuvsDumbledee97: 30**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SakuraDrops141: 80**

**DaAnimeChick: 20**

**MissDizzyD: 60**

**ReadingAngel: 80 **

**Skyclimber66: 20**

**I hope I didn't miss anyone off! With these points you can buy things:**

**Water Purification Tablets: 10P**

**Matches: 10P**

**Food (small amount): 15P**

**Food (Medium): 20P**

**Food (Big): 30P**

**Weapon (average): 20P**

**Weapon (good): 35P**

**Medicine (normal): 25P**

**Medicine (Capitol): 35P**

**Refill of Ammunition (Arrows, darts, etc): 15P**

**Clothing: 20P**

**Anything else, please message me and I will tell you how much. This will be trickier if you do not have an account. If you do not have enough points and no account, I will simply not give the tribute the object, but I will post it up here.**

**This list will be updated, and things will get more expensive. The points list will be updated every chapter as well.**


	9. Day Two

**Dead List:**

**Hareld Wyre  
Jenna Monroe  
Nathaniel Merezald  
Pau Furnely  
Ginevra Helena di Cosimo  
Patrick Volta**

**Day Two**

The sun rose early in the Arena, but the tributes welcomed it. The temperatures had dropped low that night, and many had suffered without blankets or sleeping bags. A few had managed to collect sticks and create small fires, but those far from the forest found that wood was few and far between.

The Careers had taken it in turn to stay up on watch, each doing a couple of hours before waking the next person. They had the huge amount of supplies to help them along, and all had warm sleeping bags and extra clothes. Also they had found a bundle of wood, and had kept a fire going as well.

Cleo had taken the early morning watch, and woke the others up when the sun rose. After a breakfast of rolls and meat, they sat down to discuss what to do that day.

'Let's get out an' kill some tributes!' said Jayson, slapping his thighs impatiently.

'No, we can't just march out and kill people! We need to sort ourselves out first,' replied Niall.

'Personally, I'm parched. We need to go and get some water from that lake over there,' said Sparkle.

'But we can't all go and get water,' said Cleo. 'Two people should go, three should stay and guard the camp.'

'I'll go,' said Skye, shrugging. If he was really lucky, he might get to swim a bit.

'I'll go too,' said Niall, standing up. They found a large metal water canister and some purifying tablets in the Cornucopia and set off towards the lake. They walked in silence, not having much to say. When they reached the edge of the lake, Niall started to unscrew the lid of the canister.

Seeing the clear, cool water was too much for Skye to bear. Pulling off his shirt, jacket and trainers, he ran forward and jumped into the lake. Niall looked up in surprise as Skye resurfaced just in front of him, bobbing in the water.

'Quit messing around,' snapped Niall, scowling. 'And come and help me with this canister!'

'Oh come on,' said Skye. 'It's really nice in here – don't you know how to swim?'

'Of course I know how to swim!' spluttered Niall, heaving the now-full canister onto the bank.

'Then what are you waiting for?' Niall frowned at him for a moment, before sighing and stripping down to his trousers and carefully stepping in. But as his toe touched the water, Skye grabbed his leg and pulled him in.

'Hey!' cried Niall as he reappeared, soaking wet. Skye just laughed and swum away out of reach. 'I'm gonna pay you back for that!' He grabbed Skye and dunked him in the water. Skye rugby-tackled him back and they fell, laughing, under the water.

When the boys returned to the camp fifteen minutes later, the others eyed their wet hair and clothes critically.

'Did you fall in?' asked Cleo, raising an eyebrow.

'More _jumped_,' replied Skye, opening the canister. 'Anyone care for a drink?'

**O**

Tabytha watched, hidden between two houses, as Niall and Skye stripped off and jumped into the water. She smiled her devious smile. It would be easy to get those two to fall for her. Maybe not the big one so much, but definitely the two messing around in the water.

The only fly in the ointment was the girls. She had watched them too, from afar, and had seen that they would be fiercely protective of the boys. There was no way she could seduce any of them while Cleo and Sparkle were around.

The good part was Cleo and Sparkle were definitely not doing anything romantic with those boys. Hopefully when she turned up they would be all "starved for love" and would be putty in her hands.

**O**

Scott Fosters slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on the hard, dusty floor of a house, wrapped in the ragged curtain he had torn from the window with the backpack as a pillow. He carefully sat up, rubbing the cricks and pains from his neck.

'I could massage it, if you like,' he jumped and looked around to see Sephiria curled up in the corner of the house. She slowly unfolded her arms and legs and walked over.

'When did you turn up?' he asked suspiciously.

'You were asleep.'

'Have you been up all night?'

'I slept a bit. Did you know you snore?'

He ignored the last part. 'What do you want?'

'To stay with you. We can help each other. I know plants and knots and stuff. You're strong and you can fight,' she said solemnly. 'So – will we join?'

Scott shrugged, fiddling with a loose strap on the backpack. 'Well, okay, I guess.'

**O**

Amore and Odio had taken it in turns to stay up and watch. Amore opened her eyes to find Odio fast asleep against a wall. Sighing, exasperated, she cuffed him over the head to wake him up.

'What would have happened if a Career walked in?' she scolded.

'We would be deep in it,' replied Odio.

'Exactly. Come on, let me have a look at that leg,' she said. She had cut off the bottom of her linen shirt and used it as a bandage. The wound was long and jagged, but it wasn't deep, and she vaguely knew that rough-edged wounds healed faster than straight cut ones.

'What about your face?' asked Odio worriedly, gently touching the cuts on her face.

'They're just scratches,' replied Amore, shoving his hand away. 'Come on, we need to get out and find something for breakfast. Do you think you can walk?'

'I'm not a cripple!' Odio pulled himself to his feet and walked a few steps. 'See – I'm fine!'

**O**

Jessalyn narrowed her eyes, and pulled back the string of the bow. Her index and middle finger were hooked around the shaft of the arrow, while the third and pinky steadied the string. Her other had held the bow itself, aiming it at the stray dog that was scuffling its way down the street.

She let the arrow fly, and it hit the dog in the neck. She leapt off her perch – a windowsill – and ran over, quickly stabbing the dog to put it out of its misery. It was skinny, not much meat at all on it, but she didn't need much.

She then proceeded to skin and gut the dog before spitting it over a fire. There was enough for one meal and a bit more. The meat was tough, charred on the outside and undercooked on the inside, but as long as it was edible, she didn't give a damn.

'C-Can I have some?' she spun around to see Dawn Shentell watching her from the doorway of the house. Jessalyn pulled out the knife, but Dawn looked so small and sweet that she realised she couldn't do it. 'Please don't kill me!'

'I'm not going to,' Jessalyn pulled the remaining meat, a leg, off the dog carcass. 'Here, have this.' Dawn took it, her eyes wide in amazement at the meat she had been given, before hurriedly eating it, as if she was worried someone was about to steal it. Jessalyn watched her for a few moments, before standing up and heading for the door. As she did Dawn spoke:

'Don't go near the woods. They're dangerous, there's something in them,' she whispered.

**O**

Kai Septor slept on the parapet. He figured that it didn't look like it was about to rain, and the parapet gave a good view of the Arena. When he awoke he was surprised to see a grey rectangle heading towards him. Thinking it was a trick of the Capitol, he quickly sat up and scrambled away from it, rubbing his bleary eyes to clear them.

He realised it was a great parachute – there was a small package dangling from it. He caught it just before it landed and tore it open, a grin on his face. Inside lay a small box of matches, a few purification tablets, two palm-sized rolls of bread and three strips of dried beef.

He stuffed them in his pockets, suddenly full of happiness. There were people out there who cared for him, who were willing to give their money to help him survive. Jumping to his feet he grinned and called out 'Thank you!'

All he needed now was to find a weapon. He didn't think it would be hard, as long as the Capitol had hidden things in the Arena – and he was sure they would. The fact he was surrounded by barracks was perfect as well.

It was slightly eerie, walking through the streets. It was like being in a ghost town. He went up to the first barrack and pushed on the door. It wouldn't budge. Feeling this was a good sign, if the Capitol wanted to keep him out. Examining the door, he found the wood was rotten and weak.

Walking back a few steps, he ran forward and slammed it with his shoulder. It hurt like hell, but the wood cracked. He managed to tear open a hole big enough to squeeze through. The light inside was dim, as the shutters were closed, but there was enough for him to see.

At first it looked like there was just a load of junk. Single boots with holes in, broken bows, rusted swords. But after the effort he had put to getting in – his shoulder still ached – he wasn't about to just leave.

The swords were all hanging in their scabbards. He walked down the row, pulling each one out in turn before dropping it back in. They were all blunt, or broken, or covered in rust. One had a scabbard that was so old that the end had come off. He nearly just passed it by, but decided to check it anyway.

When he pulled it out he discovered it wasn't a sword but a thin hunting knife. The leather on the handle was peeling and cracked but the blade was surprisingly good. With a smile, he found it a new scabbard and tied it to his belt.

The day was looking up.

**O**

Violet Queens was in a bad mood. She had lost the fight against the girl from District _Eleven _of all places. Well, the fight hadn't ended properly, as the girl had run off. But she'd still got most of the food in that tin.

She was in such a bad mood that she didn't watch where she was walking, and nearly fell into the lake. She found herself on the edge of the water and quickly scrambled away. She didn't like going near large expanses of water, not since her brother's death. And this lake was just too similar.

But she needed water. Her throat was parched, and the jerky hadn't done anything to help. Slowly she approached the water, watching where she placed her feet so she didn't slip, before kneeling down to drink. She'd drunk natural lake water before, and decided that her guts were up to it.

As her lips touched the water, she felt someone shove her from behind. Caught off-guard, she tumbled head first into the lake, swallowing and inhaling a load of water as she did. When she emerged, sopping wet and coughing water out of her lungs, she saw the District Twelve girl, Trix Lexon, grinning at her.

'Couldn't resist it,' she laughed, before turning and running off down an alleyway. As she did she turned back and called: 'At least I didn't stab you!'

Violet climbed out of the water and leant against a wall, heart pumping, water pooling around her. For a second, she had thought she was going to die like her brother, trapped under the water, unable to breathe.

It took a while for her heart to slow to normal pace, and her hands to stop shaking, but when they did she hauled herself to her feet and started to sort herself out. The beef jerky in her pocket was fine, but the roll was soggy and waterlogged. Sighing, she threw it into the lake, and headed off to find some more food.

**O**

Ember Gildern carefully placed the last twig on the pile, before picking up the two sticks that would serve as firelighters. Skilfully he twirled the sticks together in his palms, making them hot with the friction. Finally a spark flew out and hit the pile. There was a pause, then a crackle, and then to his relief, flames appeared.

He had managed to kill a stray dog using the jagged edges of a broken sword from the barracks. It was a mangy, flea-infested old thing but there was meat on the bone. He had also managed to skin it using the broken sword. He'd done it messily, but he didn't really care.

As he started to cook the meat, crouched in the barracks, he heard the door swing open behind him. Looking around, he felt his heart jump into his mouth. For in the doorway stood the crazy girl, Lottie Blacilla. Dried blood stained her chin and shirt, and a crazed look was in her eye.

'You left a trail,' she said in a singsong voice. She pointed to the droplets of blood that had fallen from the dog as he had carried it in. 'I want the treasure.'

He grabbed the broken sword, and also a branch that he'd broken from a tree. The end was wrapped in some strips of material he had ripped off his t-shirt and linen shirt. A perfect quick weapon.

He placed the branch in the flames until it too was on fire, before brandishing it at Lottie. 'Get away from me! Get away!'

'I just want the treasure,' Lottie started to creep forward, towards the food spitted above the flames. Ember couldn't let her get the food or he would starve. Quickly he grabbed the end of the spit, ignoring the fact it burnt his hand. Angered, Lottie turned and sprang at him, but he whacked her in the side with the branch, before dropping it and running for his life.

**That's the end of Day Two! Wow I updated fast, didn't I? I guess I'm about ot go on holiday so I didn't want to mess around with transferring documents… **

**Anyway, here's the Dead List:**

**Hareld Wyre  
Jenna Monroe  
Nathaniel Merezald  
Pau Furnely  
Ginevra Helena di Cosimo  
Patrick Volta**

**Nobody died this chapter so it's shorter than others. The chapters with lots of deaths will have more, as will really important chapters. **

**As always, here is the sponsor list and order form.**

**Remember, if you want points just review (properly, please!) and I will award them to you. I try as hard as I can not to, but if I do forget to add points for you, just message me and I will check up on it.**

**Elena:20**

**White Horse: 20**

**Elven Thief: 80**

**EY Ink: 30**

**Time. To. Vaporise. A. Maths. Teacher: 80**

**SoySauce17: 60**

**Pisces. TJ: 50**

**Miss-J'x: 20**

**Pass the peas and pies please: 20**

**Callmetribute104: 20**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SeekerDraconis: 90**

**Fuzzman88: 60**

**LuvsDumbledee97: 30**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SakuraDrops141: 80**

**DaAnimeChick: 20**

**MissDizzyD: 35**

**ReadingAngel: 90 **

**Skyclimber66: 20**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge: 10**

**I hope I didn't miss anyone off! With these points you can buy things. ****The prices will go up through the chapters, so don't spend all your points now – you may need them later****:**

**Water Purification Tablets: 15P**

**Matches: 15P**

**Food (small amount): 20P**

**Food (Medium): 25P**

**Food (Big): 35P**

**Weapon (average): 30P**

**Weapon (good): 40P**

**Medicine (normal): 30P**

**Medicine (Capitol): 45P**

**Refill of Ammunition (Arrows, darts, etc): 20P**

**Clothing: 30P**

**Anything else, please message me and I will tell you how much. This will be trickier if you do not have an account. If you do not have enough points and no account, I will simply not give the tribute the object, but I will post it up here.**

**This list will be updated, and things will get more expensive. The points list will be updated every chapter as well.**


	10. Day Three

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter. My access to a computer is pretty erratic – I can only use my dad's laptop, and during the week he's away at work from about eight thirty to quite late in the evening. So I can only really write at the weekends. But I'll write as much as possible when I can! **

**List of Dead:****  
Hareld Wyre  
Jenna Monroe  
Nathaniel Merezald  
Pau Furnely  
Ginevra Helena di Cosimo  
Patrick Volta **

**Day Three**

The tributes started to get restless on Day Three – especially the more violent ones. But the tributes were not the only people who felt bored. Nastier members of the public were crying out for some blood and guts.

'Caecilius, we must do something!' cried a Gamemaker, a thin rake of a man called Salvius. 'People are clamouring for some excitement!' Several other Gamemakers shouted their agreement. Caecilius raised his hand to pacify them.

'I agree that excitement is needed. But bored tributes create excitement themselves – I don't think some of those Careers will just sit around doing nothing. I guarantee that the next few days will be interesting. And it will be a lot more realistic if we step back and let them create the violence,' he said. A few Gamemakers looked sceptic, but before they could protest he turned and left the room, his robes billowing around him.

**O**

The Careers were practicing. They had decided to go tribute hunting that day, and knew that they needed to keep their skills and bodies in shape, so were using their array of different weapons for practice. Cleo had set up a blanket, folded in half and tied it to a backpack stuffed with blankets and clothes. She was throwing knives and hitting the centre every time.

Sparkle and Niall were duelling – Sparkle with her silver sword, Niall with his dual ones. They were relatively well matched, Niall being the stronger one but Sparkle the quicker. If you watched you could see their dislike for each other, how both pushed the other hard and had anger and annoyance in their eyes.

Skye was practicing alternately, doing stances with a sword and trident and using his net. He kept annoying Cleo by tripping her up with the net, until she threatened him with a knife and he backed off. Jayson had filled a backpack with the heaviest things he could find – rocks, metal objects, etc, and was throwing it as far as he could – easily about fifty feet each time.

As they practiced they eyed each other's techniques – they knew that someday, probably quite soon, they would have to fight each other, and they wanted to learn something that might give them the upper hand.

**O**

Trix was sat against the wall of a house, shaded by a broken balcony above. She was very bored. The prank on the District Seven girl the day before had been fun, but the only tributes she'd seen were ones she didn't want to mess with. She didn't feel like fighting that day anyway – the temperature had been rising steadily since they entered the arena, and it was nearing the hottest part of the day, with the sun almost straight up overhead.

So she was huddled in the shade, trying to stay cool. She noticed a few pebbles scattered on the dusty ground. They were smooth, and fitted perfectly in her palm. She eyed a brick in the house opposite – a slightly discoloured one ten bricks up. Narrowing her eyes, she aimed and threw a pebble.

It struck the stone perfectly in the middle, making a few bits chip off. With a small smile, she picked up another and threw it. And another. And another. Almost all the stones hit the brick or one next to it. She often threw stuff when she was bored, so she had become pretty good at it.

As she picked up her ninth stone, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle slightly. With a sense of foreboding she looked around. Lottie Blacilla was standing in the entrance to the street, her white hair over her face and a slight snarl on her lips.

Her heart stopped momentarily. She scrambled to her feet, heart beating harder than ever again, and ran for it.

**O**

Lottie let out a small cackle of excitement. Finally, some proper prey that she could hunt down and kill. The girl was so stupid, sitting in the middle of a street, throwing stones! Then she thought she could really run away. Shaking her hair back, she crouched down and gave chase.

The girl was fast, she gave her that, and agile, but Lottie was determined. She wanted blood! Nd the girl had let her emotions and panic controlled her – she stumbled and didn't run properly. But she was quick, and for a moment Lottie thought she would get away.

But then the girl made a mistake of turning down a dead end. Lottie skirted around a dried up fountain and followed her in, ready to corner her. She tried to climb up the wall at the end of the alley, but Lottie caught up and sunk her teeth into the girl's ankle. She screamed and let go, falling a few feet onto the ground. Instantly Lottie was on top of her, sharp fingernails at her throat.

As the girl looked up at her with wide, terrified eyes, she felt a small twinge of guilt. Should she do it? But then the voice in her head, her imaginary friend, appeared and whispered in her ear. _Do it. Do it NOW!_

With an yowl Lottie grasped a handful of the girl's hair and wrenched it round, snapped her neck. She was about to feast on the remains, but a cannon blast made her jump and scramble away. When she looked back, her prey was being lifted into the air, taken away. Angrily she ran back, trying to get at it. But it was too high, and she was forced to let it go.

**O**

Jessalyn crouched behind the fountain, staring in horror and fear. As soon as she had heard the mad shrieks of the mad Lottie she had run to help whoever Lottie was chasing. But she had arrived too late, turning the corner into the alley only to see Trix Lexon's neck get snapped. Not wanting to be next, she had ducked behind the fountain, knife at the ready.

She stayed there, totally still, trying not to be seen. A fight with Lottie Blacilla was not top on her list of "Things-To-Do-In-The-Hunger-Games". Luckily the mad girl seemed to be preoccupied by the loss of her prey – it looked like she had wanted to _eat _Trix's body. Jessalyn promised herself that if she tried to eat the corpse, she would try and kill her with the bow. There was no way she could sit and watch that.

She stayed behind the fountain until long after Lottie had disappeared off. She still felt slightly sick as she got to her feet, stretching cramp out of her legs, and walked in the opposite direction to Lottie. She knew full well that the scene she had just witnessed was not something she would forget easily, if ever.

**O**

Scott took the early morning watch that night. He sat there, leaning against the backpack, staring at the opposite wall and watching Sephiria sleep. He thought it might look a bit weird, but he was dying of boredom, and he didn't want to get sucked into a flashback or memory in the middle of the arena. He found that concentrating held them off, so he went through different number games in his head, counted the bricks on the wall and down from a million. And watched Sephiria.

She slept oddly, curled in the foetal position. She had fallen asleep with a stick in her hands, but Scott had decided not to comment on it. He saw why when she slept – often she clenched her hands around it so hard her knuckles were white and he thought she might snap it.

She murmured in her sleep as well, often crying out a name or a single word. Her eyes moved frantically under the lids, and he saw that she was having a nightmares. When she started shaking he moved over and tried to calm her, wrapping his arms around her and smoothing her hair back. It seemed to sooth her, and she quietened down after that.

In the early hours of the morning he woke her. 'Come on, we need to find some food,' he said, shaking her awake. She looked up at him, wide-eyed. 'We can find some plants – I know a couple of edible ones, and I think you know a few as well. If we can we can get some meat.'

'Meat? Will we have to kill something?' she asked, getting to her feet.

Scott pushed away his own fears of becoming a killer – even if it was just of animals. 'Yes. We're in the Hunger Games, we'll have to learn to kill sometime. Let's get going, or everything will have been killed off already.'

**O**

When Amore woke she found an odd weight on her stomach. Sitting up, she saw, to her excitement, a grey parachute nestled there. She wasn't sure how it had got inside the house – she guessed it had floated through the open window.

'Odio – Odio wake up!' she cried, slapping his cheeks. He blearily opened his eyes and looked around.

'Wazgoinon?' she dangled the parachute in front of him and he sat up suddenly, nearly head butting it. 'We've got sponsors?'

'Looks like it,' Amore cracked it open. Inside lay two white rolls and a few slices of dried meat.

'Food!' cried Odio happily. He picked up a roll and was about to stuff it in his mouth, but Amore snatched it back. 'Hey!'

'Not so fast – we need to make it last, okay?' Odio scowled mutinously, but nodded. 'Let's split half a roll and some of this dried meat for breakfast.'

'I'm going to be so full up after this meal,' said Odio under his breath.

**O**

Dawn lurked at the edge of the woods. Her plants had run out and the leg of dog Jessalyn had given her was long since disappeared, but she was terrified to enter the woods again – she didn't want to come in contact with whatever had growled at her. But her stomach was empty and she was starting to feel sick with hunger.

In the end she decided to walk along the perimeter of the woods, getting as much plants as she could while close enough to the urban area so that she could run at a moment's notice. Carefully, every sense on alert, she stepped into the trees, grabbing as many plants as she could as quickly as possible.

She jumped at every little noise – the tweet of a bird, or the snapping of a twig underfoot. As soon as she thought she had enough for a few days she fled from the woods, happy to leave the dark, dangerous place behind for a while.

But plants weren't exactly filling, and she craved meat. She wondered whether Jessalyn would give her meat again, but she didn't want to start pestering her, and she didn't think the older girl's generosity would stretch far enough for a second meal.

**O**

Violet was curled up, hugging her arms around her stomach as if to hold off the cramping hunger pains. She could hardly move, she felt sick and light headed at the same time. The strip of beef jerky had hardly made an impact at all, and now she had nothing.

She wondered whether she would die from hunger. They were called the _Hunger _Games after all. As she felt as though she would pass out from the hunger, through her half-closed eyes she saw a small grey parachute float down. She could hardly believe it, not until it landed on her toes.

Snatching it up, she eagerly pulled the metal container open. There wasn't much inside – just another white roll and a couple more strips of jerky, but it would get her through the next day, when she could work out a plan for getting food.

Stuffing half the roll in her mouth, she relished the feeling of substance in her mouth, of the food going down her throat and soothing her empty stomach. Slowly, careful not to overdo herself, she got to her feet and carefully placed the remaining bit of roll and beef into a waterproof, zip-up pocket in her jacket. She didn't want to lose the food in the same way as she had before.

**O**

Kai walked across a rooftop, easily keeping his balance on the smooth surface. The heat was intense and he could feel the soles of his shoes sticking to the boiling hot tiles. If he stayed up here much longer his skin would burn – his arms were already looking red.

But despite that he was full of confidence. He kept crying out in his head: He had sponsors! There were people out there who wanted him to win, wanted him to survive. He had food, and a weapon. All he needed to do was get a drink, and perhaps find a water canister.

He found a chipped clay bowl, and filled it with water when he got to the lake, before dropping a purifying tablet in and sitting back to wait. He jumped out of his skin at a cannon blast nearby – just a few streets away. Jumping to his feet, he realised that a killer might run past at any moment.

There were no trees, but he saw a clump of rushes at the edge of the lake. He jumped into the water and waded over, ducking in behind them. A moment later the District Four girl, Jessalyn, ran out with a knife in one hand. He winced as she eyed the clay bowl that he had left on the bank. She looked straight at him in the reeds, one hand moving towards her bow. But then she turned, and ran back into an alley.

He breathed a sigh of relief, and stumbled out of the reeds.

**O**

Diesel had left the slum area of the arena – he had found nothing more of worth, and it smelt less in the other places. He walked through the streets as if with a purpose and place to go, when really he had none. But he knew that seeming confident looked good and sponsors liked it.

As he turned a corner he came face to face with the gang of Careers. Before he could turn and run they saw him and whooped, cornering him against a house. 'Alright there, District Seven? Ready to die? Cos we wanna kill some tributes today!' cried one of them jeeringly. The pretty blonde District One girl pulled out a sword, but the boy stopped her.

'If we just kill him straight off it'll be boring,' he said, grabbing her wrist. She scowled at him and raised an eyebrow.

'So what do you suggest we do?' she asked in an overly polite, patronising voice.

'Well, let's fight him. I hear he's pretty good with a rapier – let's make him dance for us,' said the girl from Two. 'Who wants to go first?'

Diesel looked at each of them, heart thumping. He knew he couldn't beat all five of them, and if he killed the first person the others would probably just grab him and kill him. He was blocked on all four sides by the tributes and the house. But maybe the house could be his escape route. As the Careers argued over who would fight him first, he quietly turned and eyed the house. The District One boy was blocking the door, but there was a window behind him.

'I'll go first,' growled the boy from Two, shouldering his way forward. 'I wanna feel some real blood on my hands.' He pulled a sword from his belt. 'Come on, let's see what you've got, Seven!' The other Careers stepped back to give them space, weapons out in case Diesel made a mad bid for freedom.

Diesel looked his opponent over. He was huge, yes, but strength didn't get you far with swordplay – you needed speed and skill as well. As long as he didn't get close enough to be grabbed, he thought he had a pretty good chance.

The huge boy lunged at him and he danced out the way, slicing the rapier through the air and cutting a hole in his trousers. The boy scowled and moved forward again, this time trying to grab at his hair as well. Diesel ducked below the massive, meaty hand and nicked his side.

The fight continued in the same way, the Two boy attacking clumsily and Diesel easily moving out the way, all the while goading and annoying him. Diesel could tell that the others were getting bored and would soon intervene. He backed up against the window and waited for the boy to lunge again. When he did he jumped up onto the windowsill, kicking the boy in the face as he did.

As the boy yelled and stumbled backwards, clutching his nose, Diesel slipped through the window into the empty house. As he ran down a tiled passageway – it was a fancy house – he heard the door slam open behind him and the other Careers give chase.

There were many rooms in the house and he frantically searched for an escape route. He saw a room that had nothing inside except a wooden bedstead and an empty, double-door wardrobe, one door swinging open. Quickly he jumped into the wardrobe and pulled the door so there was just a tiny crack for him to look through.

He was just in time. The Careers went past, one boy peering in before yelling to the others that it was clear. As the gang left the house he heard the boy from Two shout: 'I'm gonna MASH you, District Seven!'

**O**

The sun was starting to set over the Arena, bringing blessed cool air. Ember was sat high up in a pine tree on the edge of the forest that bordered one corner of the Arena. He was still recovering from the fight with Lottie – he couldn't get the image of her bloody fangs and crazed eyes from his mind.

He hadn't lit a fire since then, and was eating the dog cold. It was slightly underdone and didn't taste nice, but it was food so he ate it anyway. He was a bit worried about it being in the heat of the day before he ate it, but he was sure it would be fine.

As he finished off the last bit of meat and dropped spit and bones onto the forest floor below, he realised just how dark it had become. He could hardly see a metre in front of him – the ground was just a dark mass. There was no way he could see anything coming, and climbing down would be next to impossible if he couldn't see his feet.

As he sat there, feeling slightly panicky, he caught site of a grey parachute floating towards him, carried by a cool breeze. He grabbed it, his heart beating excitedly. Inside lay a pair of sunglasses. The lenses looked odd, but when he put them on he found that he could see perfectly.

Grinning, he swung down onto the branch below.

**O**

The plan was fully formulated in Tabytha's head. She just needed to find a good place – somewhere that would be visible from the Cornucopia Hill, but wouldn't give away the plan. Most of the things she needed she could collect on the day – they needed to be fresh.

But also she had to pick a good time. Niall and Skye seemed up for "tribute hunting" most of the time, apart from when they were tired. She often noticed that they were the ones to go out and collect daily water – often taking a dip in the lake. Jayson and the girls seemed to want to conserve their energy for fighting.

Perhaps if she set off the plan early in the morning, when Niall and Skye had just come back from collecting water, they might be tired and not up for tribute hunting. But she would have to time it perfectly, or everything would go wrong.

Shaking back her long red hair, she nibbled on her last bit of food, and decided that there was nothing more she could do but wait.

**List of Dead:**

**Hareld Wyre**

**Jenna Monroe**

**Nathaniel Merezald**

**Pau Furnely**

**Ginevra Helena di Cosimo**

**Patrick Volta  
Trix Lexon**

**That's the end of Day Two! Wow I updated fast, didn't I? I guess I'm about ot go on holiday so I didn't want to mess around with transferring documents… **

**Anyway, here's the Dead List:**

**Hareld Wyre**

**Jenna Monroe**

**Nathaniel Merezald**

**Pau Furnely**

**Ginevra Helena di Cosimo**

**Patrick Volta**

**Nobody died this chapter so it's shorter than others. The chapters with lots of deaths will have more, as will really important chapters. **

**As always, here is the sponsor list and order form.**

**Remember, if you want points just review (properly, please!) and I will award them to you. I try as hard as I can not to, but if I do forget to add points for you, just message me and I will check up on it.**

**Elena:20**

**White Horse: 20**

**Elven Thief: 80**

**EY Ink: 30**

**Time. To. Vaporise. A. Maths. Teacher: 80**

**SoySauce17: 70**

**Pisces. TJ: 50**

**Miss-J'x: 20**

**Pass the peas and pies please: 20**

**Callmetribute104: 20**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SeekerDraconis: 100**

**Fuzzman88: 80**

**LuvsDumbledee97: 40**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SakuraDrops141: 100**

**DaAnimeChick: 20**

**MissDizzyD: 20**

**ReadingAngel: 90 **

**Skyclimber66: 30**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge: 30**

**I hope I didn't miss anyone off! With these points you can buy things. The prices will go up through the chapters, so don't spend all your points now – you may need them later:**

**Water Purification Tablets: 20P**

**Matches: 20P**

**Food (small amount): 25P**

**Food (Medium): 30P**

**Food (Big): 40P**

**Weapon (average): 35P**

**Weapon (good): 50P**

**Medicine (normal): 35P**

**Medicine (Capitol): 50P**

**Refill of Ammunition (Arrows, darts, etc): 25P**

**Clothing: 40P**

**See-in-the-Dark Glasses: 40**

**Anything else, please message me and I will tell you how much. This will be trickier if you do not have an account. If you do not have enough points and no account, I will simply not give the tribute the object, but I will post it up here.**

**This list will be updated, and things will get more expensive. The points list will be updated every chapter as well.**


	11. Day Four

**Day Four**

After the escape of Diesel the day before, the Careers wanted to kill. They were all frustrated and angry that he got away, especially Jayson. His nose had stopped bleeding but it was tender and he was pissed off.

'I'm gonna kill that little punk,' he kept repeated, menacingly stroking the sharp blade of his sword.

'Yes, _alright_ Jayson, we get it. But we need to sort out what we're doing today,' said Cleo impatiently.

'How about killing people?' asked Skye sarcastically. Cleo gave him her death glare.

'I say we do it somewhere completely different from yesterday,' she said.

'Why? I wanna find that District Seven punk,' growled Jayson. The others looked exasperated at his stupidity.

'Do you really think he'd stay in the _same place_?' asked Sparkle. 'He would run in the opposite direction to get away from us.'

'Let's go towards the woods,' said Niall. 'I can imagine loads of weak tributes using the woods to get plants and stuff. There'll be easy pickings over there.'

'Sounds good,' Skye got to his feet. 'Come on, I want to be home for tea.'

**O**

'Amore, we need to find some more food,' said Odio over breakfast. Amore looked up at him, surprised.

'Why?' He laid out their remaining food stock.

'We've only got enough for today, and that's if we tighten our belts somewhat. We need to go out and find some food, or we're gonna be going hungry. Really hungry.'

'Fine,' Amore looked out of the window to check the position of the sun. 'It's about six a.m. Let's head towards the north-west area – there's the woods, and we can probably nick stuff from other tributes around there as well.' Odio frowned at her for her lack of morals, but she just shrugged and handed him the backpack. 'You can carry.'

It was quite far to that edge of the woods. By the time they got there they were feeling tired and hungry again. 'Let's head straight in and find some food.' They found a small sheltered clearing, perfect for making camp. Odio dropped the backpack in the middle. 'You stay here, guard the backpack. I'll look for some berries or something.'

He turned and pushed his way through the undergrowth, looking for edible plants. He had learnt a few in training, and thought that he would be able to recognise them. He noticed some plants that they could stew, and started picking off the leaves, stuffing them in his pockets.

He heard some far-off sounds, like people moving through the woods, but decided that it was just another weak tribute or an animal. But then, as he stood up to find some more, he heard a terrible sound, one that seemed to wrench his heart half out.

Amore's scream. Not her angered scream, or how she had screamed when their parents had died. This was a scream of pure terror. He sprinted towards it, scratching his legs and tripping in his haste. He burst into the clearing, and found Amore tangled in a net. She was thrashing against it, but it was barbed, and the sharp points were cutting and scratching her.

'Odio! HELP ME!' she shrieked as a barb cut open her cheek. He sprung forward to pull the net off her, but someone grabbed him, a huge arm encircled his neck, nearly throttling him. He pushed and struggled against it, but he might as well have been struggling against iron.

'Isn't that sweet, the brother wants to help the sister,' growled the boy.

'Let her GO!' yelled Odio, still fighting. To his horror, the four other Careers stepped out of the trees holding weapons. 'PLEASE!'

'Yes, he's right – it's not nice, leaving her in that net,' said a blonde girl. 'Take it off her, Skye.' Skye stepped forward and quickly untangled Amore from the net. She was covered in cuts and scratches, all over her hands and face. Amore jumped to her feet, but the other girl, this one with dark hair, grabbed her ponytail before she could.

'On your knees,' she hissed, pulled a wicked looking knife from her jacket and pressing it into Amore's back. 'Come on!' Amore did so, her eyes wide and scared. 'Niall, you can do the honours.'

'NO!' shouted Odio. 'No please! You can kill me, YOU CAN KILL ME!' But Niall was stepping forward, dual swords out. 'PLEASE!' Amore was looking straight forward now, a quiet, brave look in her eyes. There was a flash of steel, and her decapitated body fell to the floor. Odio let out a wild, inhuman howl, thrashing harder than ever.

'Shall I kill him as well?' asked Niall.

'No. Leave him,' said the dark girl. Niall looked as if he was going to protest, but the girl shot him a look and he nodded, wiping the blood from his sword on the grass. 'Let's get going.' The huge boy threw him onto the ground where he lay next to Amore, shaking uncontrollably. As the left the clearing, the dark girl turned back with a cruel smile on her face. She reached into her jacket again and pulled out another small knife, throwing it at Odio. It landed near his head.

He stared at it for a few moments, before slowly pushing himself to his knees. Tears were falling thick and fast down his cheeks as he looked at Amore, his beautiful, beautiful twin, dead on the floor. He had sworn, promised himself that he would protect her. He had failed.

He reached out and picked up the knife with a shaking hand. He could not, would not live without her. He closed his eyes and slowly, deliberately, slit his own throat.

**O**

Tabytha heard the double cannon blast with a smile. It meant that the Careers must have killed two more people. Hopefully Niall and Skye would be too tired to go tribute hunting again that day, but the ever bloodthirsty other three would want to.

She had gathered a bundle of fresh green branches from the woods and carried them until she was a few blocks from Cornucopia Hill. She had learnt that the green wood smoked a lot when it burnt. Hopefully the Careers would see it and think it was some stupid tribute.

She made and lit the fire, made sure it was burning before running away from it. She hid at the base of Cornucopia Hill, behind a large boulder. The fire was burning, a thick trail of smoke rising up into the sky. She heard a few snatches of speech coming from the Cornucopia, and guessed that they were arguing.

Her plan was working perfectly. A moment later she saw the two girls and the big guy from Two running down the hill. She waited until they were out of sight before heading up to the Cornucopia. She guessed that she had about fifteen, twenty minutes to seduce the guys and get them on her side – the other Careers were bound to have a thorough search of the surrounding area, to try and find the fake tribute.

Niall and Skye were sitting by the fire, looking annoyed. As she stepped nearer she heard them muttering angrily about the other Careers.

'Did they piss you off?' she asked. They spun around, weapons out. 'Hey, I'm not here to attack you, I just want a chat, okay?' they looked at each other, and she could tell what they were thinking. She was a pretty girl and they could easily kill her if they wanted to. Without asking for and invitation she sat down between them. 'So, what's it like being in the gang?'

'It's alright,' said Niall, shrugging.

'I don't imagine the others are good company?' she said slyly. 'Or do you have regular snog-fests?' The boys laughed, shaking their heads. 'Aww, are you deprived?'

'I've kissed plenty of girls back in One,' said Niall confidently. 'And when I get out, I'll kiss plenty more.' Tabytha turned to Skye, who looked a bit uncomfortable and sheepish.

'I haven't kissed anyone,' he muttered, his cheeks turning red.

'Don't worry about that,' Tabytha said, moving closer to him. 'I can educate you in the art of kissing. But do you promise to look after me? My kisses don't come for free.'

'Definitely. We'll look after you – the others can go hang themselves,' said Niall. 'As long as I get a kiss too.'

'You can have as many kisses as you like,' said Tabytha. 'But I think I'll kiss Skye first, as he hasn't had the pleasure.' Skye grinned and she moved over sit facing him on his lap, her legs straddling him. Her lips had just touched his when there was a quiet but insistent cough. They broke apart and looked around to see the other Careers watching them.

'I see you two have made a friend,' said Sparkle.

'No matter. We can kill her anyway,' said Cleo, stepping forward with a knife in each hand. 'Did you light that fire as bait, District Eleven? Don't worry boys, we forgive you, we know you were too stupid to act differently!'

Niall and Skye both pulled out their swords and stepped in front of Tabytha. 'Stay away from her!' The girls suddenly looked angry.

'Step away!' hissed Cleo. 'We don't mind killing you as well!' But the boys did not move. Jayson appeared at the side and slammed a fist into Skye's stomach. He doubled over, winded, and Niall stepped away as Jayson raised a fist to hit him as well. Cleo grabbed the moment and threw a knife at Tabytha. She ducked and it missed by the width of a hair. Tabytha ran backwards as Cleo readied herself to throw again. She tripped over a backpack and fell against the net over the Cornucopia entrance.

Skye had used the most vicious net to cover the Cornucopia, with foot long spikes protruding out of the knots. Tabytha let out a choked, gurgling cry as she hit the net. The Careers all looked at her. A spike was protruding out of her stomach, and another through her chest just below the collarbone. Blood dribbled from her mouth and she collapsed onto her front, convulsing.

Niall and Skye moved as if to go and help, but Sparkle shrieked: 'Stay where you are!' There was nothing they could do anyway – Tabytha gave one last twitch, and lay still. Skye turned to the others, an accusatory look in his eyes.

'You killed her!' he snarled.

'Aw, you poor lovesick puppy,' replied Cleo in a sarcastic voice. 'You need to remember that you're in the Hunger Games. Now, throw the corpse onto the side of the hill so the Capitol can take it away.'

**O**

Jessalyn was bored. The Games seemed to be moving slowly, all she wanted to do was get out and try to forget about them. It was slightly cooler than it had been the day before, but that wasn't saying much – the day before it had been like a furnace.

She was sat on a roof, close to but slightly hidden from the Cornucopia Hill. She wanted to keep an eye on those Careers, but didn't want to go hunting other tributes – she didn't want the blood on her hands. So she was sat on the roof, watching the day go by.

She had heard the double cannon blast a while ago, and guessed that it was some allied tributes. She wasn't sure who, but she had seen the District Nine tributes together, and guessed that the twins from Five would be allies. She sighed and lay back on the roof, wishing she was far away from here, swimming in the cool, salty ocean.

**O**

Ember was doubled over in pain. His guts were filled with agonising cramps that seemed to come in waves, more painful each time. It was the dog, he realised that now. He was so stupid, thinking he could eat the thing after it had been carried around in his pocket for a day. He didn't even know what diseases it had in it when it was alive.

He tried to stand but collapsed onto all fours, gasping in pain. He felt something inside him contract and bent over the corner of the house, vomiting up what little he had in him. To his horror, he saw flecks of blood in the sick. There must have been a disease in the dog, food poisoning wasn't like this.

He fell back, sweat beading his forehead. He was in a bad situation, he knew it. If another tribute found him like this, there was no way he could defend himself. That was if the sickness didn't kill him first. He doubled over again, vomiting again. This time it was mostly bile and blood.

He lay down, eyes watering, wishing that he was dead already.

**O**

Dawn peered in through the house window. The District Twelve boy inside did not see her; he was too preoccupied with his sickness. She felt sorry for him, and wished that she could help. She knew plants that could help food sickness, but this looked like it was far worse than that.

From the amount of blood and bile and mucus in the vomit, she guessed that some meat that the boy had eaten was diseased. It looked like it was doing something horrible to his insides – burning them up, or making them stop working.

It was medicine that he needed, Capitol medicine. Nothing she could do would help. But she still decided to find a clay jar – they were everywhere – and fill it with water for him. She didn't want to stay near him, as she didn't know whether the sickness was contagious or not. Turning, she ran off down the street to find some water.

**O**

Diesel had stayed in the wardrobe all night. He knew he should move and get away from the Careers, but a state of lethargy had come over him, and he spent the night sitting in the wardrobe, legs stretched out. For some reason, his near-death experience had made him depressed.

His hand moved towards his pocket where he usually kept his vial of emergency morphling, before he remembered that this was the Hunger Games, and even if he did have a vial, he couldn't exactly knock it back in front of a million people, could he?

Finally he got to his feet and stretched, before slowly leaving the house. As he walked through the streets, his back to the Cornucopia Hill, he was on double alert. He was still berating himself for walking straight into a group of Careers. How much more stupid and absentminded could you be?

**O**

Kai decided to stay near the lake. He didn't have anything more than a bowl to store the water in, so he couldn't go too far away. It was incredibly annoying, as the visibility over the rest of the Arena was very poor. He stayed up on a roof for most of the day, a few sharp rocks ready for him to throw at passing tributes.

But no one passed by his house, and soon he was feeling frustrated and almost homesick for his watchtower, as stupid as it sounded. He felt blind without that view over the whole Arena. But he was tied to the lake as long as he had no means for storing water.

Sighing, he looked up at the sky, brushing his bangs away from his amber eyes. 'I'd like a canteen, please.' It was laughable how quickly a grey parachute appeared, floating down towards him. But as he reached up to grab it, he felt a hard shove in his lower back. He overbalanced and slid towards the edge of the roof, scrabbling desperately for a handhold to stop himself falling. As he reached the edge his fingers found a crack between two tiles and clung to it.

He scrambled to his feet and looked around. Violet Queens was standing on the roof, a smile on her face and the parachute in her hand. 'Too slow, Roof-Boy,' she jeered, before turning and jumping and running off across the roofs. But here she made her mistake, as Kai was so much more skilled at this kind of running.

He chased her down in a matter of seconds, and tackled her, both of them falling hard on the terracotta tiles. He snatched back the parachute and jumped to his feet, but Violet clung to his legs, tripping him up and making him drop the parachute, which slid towards the edge of the roof. They both jumped for it, but Kai's elbow made contact with Violet's face and she fell backwards, clutching her bloody nose. The parachute fell off the side of the house.

Kai half jumped, half fell after it, twisted his ankle on landing. He picked up the slightly torn and dirty parachute and ran off, ignoring the pain. He glanced down at it and saw, to his joy, that he had been given a metal canteen.

**O**

Scott was feeling annoyed. They hadn't killed any animals, and so had no meat, just a few plant leaves to eat. And plant leaves weren't known as stomach fillers. He had nearly killed a dog and a bird, but whenever he was near enough to throw a stone or knife, Sephiria let out a high pitched cry.

Afterwards she said that she couldn't bear to see an animal killed in front of her. But Scott just saw that she was weak, and a burden. But it was difficult to be angry at someone who looked so innocent and sweet. But he did sometimes wish that she would … buck up.

'I'll find some plants,' she said, looking up at him with wide eyes. 'And you can go and hunt.'

Scott sighed and stood up, struggling to swallow the last leaf, which seemed to get stuck in his throat. Finally it went down, and he shook his head. 'No. We have to stick together. I don't want one of us getting killed while the other is far away.'

'You're angry with me, aren't you?' she said.

'No. I'm not. I just can't believe that you're seventeen. I mean, I've seen tougher ten-year-olds! Can't you see that we're in the Hunger Games?'

'I just don't like death,' she said in a quiet voice.

'No one does, apart from maybe those psycho Careers. But we all deal with it, because that's the only way we can survive! Get it?'

Sephiria stood up and turned towards the door. 'Fine. I'll leave.' Scott grabbed her wrist.

'That's not what I meant. I just wish you would realise where we are, and what we need to do to deal with it.'

**O**

Lottie crouched over the remains of the bird. It had been a crow, fat and healthy. But it had strayed too close to her sharp fangs, and now it lay, a mass of blood and gore in the dust. She was eating like the wild animal that she was, her lips and teeth and hands stained by the blood.

She savoured the raw meat, but it was not enough. She wanted to taste human blood again, feel the life force of a fellow person die, feel the joy and satisfaction that comes from being the cause of their destruction.

She crawled out from her den, absentmindedly stripping a small bone of meat. The sun was low in the sky, and she knew that tributes would be hiding out in their secret dens at that moment. She would strike again tomorrow, and this time her prey would not be stolen from her.

**O**

**There you go! Day Four has finally arrived. I'm afraid I had no computer access over the weekend, but now I have about a week of it, so a couple more days may come soon! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry as ever about the deaths. **

**Anyway, here's the Dead List:**

**Hareld Wyre**

**Jenna Monroe**

**Nathaniel Merezald**

**Pau Furnely**

**Ginevra Helena di Cosimo**

**Patrick Volta**

**Amore Gemini**

**Odio Gemini**

**Tabytha laDawn Carmahel**

**As always, here is the sponsor list and order form.**

**Remember, if you want points just review (properly, please!) and I will award them to you. I try as hard as I can not to, but if I do forget to add points for you, just message me and I will check up on it.**

**Elena:20**

**White Horse: 20**

**Elven Thief: 90**

**EY Ink: 30**

**Time. To. Vaporise. A. Maths. Teacher: 100**

**SoySauce17: 80**

**Pisces. TJ: 50**

**Miss-J'x: 20**

**Pass the peas and pies please: 20**

**Callmetribute104: 20**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SeekerDraconis: 110**

**Fuzzman88: 80**

**LuvsDumbledee97: 50**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SakuraDrops141: 60**

**DaAnimeChick: 20**

**MissDizzyD: 30**

**ReadingAngel: 90 **

**Skyclimber66: 30**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge: 80**

**InsanelyWitchyMarauderette:10**

**I hope I didn't miss anyone off! With these points you can buy things. The prices will go up through the chapters, so don't spend all your points now – you may need them later:**

**Water Purification Tablets: 25P**

**Matches: 25P**

**Food (small amount): 30P**

**Food (Medium): 40P**

**Food (Big): 45P**

**Weapon (average): 40P**

**Weapon (good): 50P**

**Medicine (normal): 40P**

**Medicine (Capitol): 60P**

**Refill of Ammunition (Arrows, darts, etc): 35P**

**Clothing: 40P**

**Night Vision Glasses: 50P**

**Anything else, please message me and I will tell you how much. This will be trickier if you do not have an account. If you do not have enough points and no account, I will simply not give the tribute the object, but I will post it up here.**

**This list will be updated, and things will get more expensive. The points list will be updated every chapter as well.**


	12. Day Five

**Day Five**

Skye looked around the camp. It was early in the morning, the sun just below the horizon. Cleo had put him on the really early watch, probably as punishment for what happened with Tabytha. But he didn't care. In fact, it was perfect. He didn't want to spend a moment longer in the Career Gang. He hated them, Cleo and Sparkle and Jayson. There weren't many tributes left, and he knew that the Gang would turn against each other soon. And he knew full well that he would be the first to go.

Silently he got to his feet, checking that none of the other Careers were awake. They were all fast asleep, and didn't stir as he walked across the campsite to the Cornucopia. He carefully pulled open the net and stepped inside. Working quickly, he pulled together a backpack stuffed with supplies, a sword and a net that he could roll up and tie to the backpack.

As he left the Cornucopia he considered setting it alight. But it would quickly wake up the other Careers and alert them to what was going on. He wanted them to stay asleep for a few more hours. Then he got a brainwave.

With a smile, he pulled the net back over the Cornucopia, and retied it. But this time he tied it so that there was no gap that the Careers could use. Now, if they tried to pull it off or cut it, the net would wrap around them and kill them.

He carefully fastened the last knot, and turned to look at the Careers again. His gaze fell on Niall, the only one that he actually liked. He wished that Niall could come too, but he wasn't sure where Niall's loyalties lay. So he turned away, and set off down the hill, as the sun broke over the horizon.

**O**

Dawn Shentell was up early. The sun was hardly an inch over the tops of the houses, but she preferred the mornings before the burning heat set in. She wandered absentmindedly down the street, trying to ignore the hunger pangs in her stomach.

She looked around at the sound of a pained cry. She saw a scrawny cat playing with a bird between its paws. 'Shoo!' she cried, hurrying over. The cat hissed but slunk off, leaving the bird. She knelt down, and saw that it was in a bad way. A really bad way. The cat had broken one wing, which was hanging at an awkward angle, and made a gash in the belly.

Suddenly realising what she had to do, she picked up the bird. Wrapping her hands around its neck, she quickly snapped it. The bird let out one last pitiful cry and died. Dawn stared down at it, sickened by what she had done.

But then she realised that she had meat, which equalled food, as long as she could cook it properly – she didn't want to end up like the poor District Twelve boy. She slowly stood up and walked down the street towards the forest, where there was wood for a fire.

She didn't notice the droplets of blood that fell from the bird. A few streets along she stopped, feeling the hairs prickle on the back of her neck. Suddenly feeling scared, she turned around. There was no one. But as she started to move on, she heard a whisper.

'_I smell blood. Give me blood!_'

**O**

Lottie Blacilla crawled down the street, stopping to sniff each droplet of blood. Her mouth was dry with anticipation, she longed to feel the joy of a kill. Speeding up, she turned a corner and looked around. The droplets of blood had stopped, but the smell was still there. Carefully, she made her way up the street, using her nose as much as her sight to find her victim.

'Come out come out where ever you are!' she cried in a singsong voice. 'Don't you want to play? Lottie wants to play. Come out and play!' She heard a stifled sob and looked around, swinging her head like an animal. The sob had come from a small alcove in a house. She poked her head in, and saw the District Three girl pressed against the wall, her eyes wide and terrified. 'Playtime!'

The girl screamed, scrabbling at the wall for an escape. Lottie leapt for her and sunk her teeth into the back of her neck, dragging her back and throwing her onto the dirt road. The girl tried to scramble away but Lottie was much quicker, leaping onto her. She pressed her claw like nails into the girl's neck, effectively paralysing her. If the girl tried to move away, her nails would cut her throat.

'Please just kill me!' the girl sobbed, tears running down her cheeks. 'Please!'

'No, no, no!' cried Lottie. 'Don't you wanna play? They don't let Lottie keep the bodies, see, so Lottie gonna play now!' Ignoring the girl's wails, she took her free hand and slowly ripped open the girl's stomach.

**O**

Diesel had heard the screams and wails from far away. Without thinking, he drew his rapier and ran towards them – there was no way he could ignore the wails of a little girl. Diesel turned a corner into a street to see the mad girl from Six crouched over something in the middle of the road. He looked closer and saw that it was the District Three girl, crying and sobbing.

'Get away! GET AWAY!' he yelled, slashing at the mad girl. She leapt out the way but the rapier caught her arm, drawing blood. She hissed angrily, crawling forwards a few paces, but he stabbed at her again and she turned and ran. He fell to his knees next to the injured girl.

She was in a bad state, covered in cuts and bruises. The worst was a gash in her stomach, you could almost see her insides. She was crying – she seemed too weak to scream, despite the huge pain she had to be in.

'Okay, let's stop the bleeding first,' he said, noticing how red the dust around her was. 'What's your name?'

'Dawn. My name's Dawn,' she whispered. He picked up her hand, gently squeezing it. She could barely put any pressure on his.

'That's a lovely name. Don't worry, Dawn, I'm here, you're going to be alright.' But she was shaking her head. Her breathing was slowing, heartbeat barely a flutter. He shook his head. 'No, no don't do this to me!' He gently picked up her head, cradling it in his lap.

'Talk to me,' she whispered. 'Please. Tell me what's going to happen.'

'You-You're going to a beautiful place. Full of plants and sunlight and animals so tame they'll just walk right up to you. There'll be no hardship. No hunger, or cold, or sadness. You'll be far away from here, from the Panem, from anything that scares you or makes you unhappy. Where you're going, everything is perfect, magical, with…' his voice trailed away as he saw that her breathing had stopped, and her eyes were blank and glassy. Her hand fell from his as he lay her down on the ground, arranging her body so it was straight, her arms crossed over her chest.

Then he stood up, and walked away.

**O**

Ember Gildern cracked open one eye. He was curled up on the floor, arms wrapped around his stomach, which felt like it was full of burning acid and fire. His throat was raw and his head pounded. He wished he was dead.

As he opened his eyes, he saw a grey parachute land in front of his nose. At first, in his state, he didn't realise what it was. But then his lethargic brain clicked everything into place, and he opened the container attached to the parachute. Inside was a small vial of clear liquid. It could only be medicine.

He struggled to pull the stopper off, but as soon as he did, he tipped all of it down his throat, wincing as it burnt the rawness. But instantly he seemed to feel better, the pain in his stomach lessening and his head clearing.

The house that he was in was a mess, covered in blood and sick and other unidentifiable bodily fluids. Slowly he got to his feet and stumbled out of the house, eager to leave the stinking room.

**O**

Kai had made it back to the watchtower, despite the pain in his foot. But the more he exercised the ankle, the better it became. By the time he had got to the parapet it hardly hurt at all. But he wrapped it in a strip of torn material from his linen shirt, just in case.

The next morning he was well up and wondering what to do when he saw the parachute. It had almost become a joke for him, how he got his daily parachute. He supposed sponsors had just taken a liking for him. He wasn't going to complain!

The parachute was heavy, and it had two packages – from two different sponsors, he supposed. The smaller of the two contained a roll of bread and two strips of beef jerky. He was pleased with it. But the other was heavy, and inside lay a small crossbow with twelve quarrels. Perfect for fighting from high up.

As he examined it a small note fell out. He picked it up and read: _You're doing great. Just thirteen tributes left! Remember to act confident and cool – sponsors love it! And stay high up, it's your big advantage! From –C, Loyal District Eight Sponsor_

He grinned and tied the crossbow to his belt where he could quickly grab it, and slipped the note into his pocket. Getting food and defending himself from other tributes would be nothing but easy now. And it was always nice to get compliments.

**O**

Scott and Sephiria were even hungrier the next day. As they scoured the forest for edible plants and berries, Sephiria let out a shriek of excitement. Scott turned around, annoyed that she had probably scared off all of the prey in the nearby area. She was jumping up and down and pointing up at a tree.

'Look – a parachute!' she cried, clapping with excitement. He looked closer and saw a grey parachute snagged in the branches a few metres up. 'I'll climb up!' Scott was about to protest but she was already pulling herself up. She quickly got up to the parachute and untangled it, dropping it down to Scott before climbing down herself.

Scott opened it and to their excitement they found food. Two rolls, some strips of beef jerky and a cluster of berries. They both wanted to stuff it all in their mouths, but forced themselves to only eat a bit – a couple of berries, strip of jerky and a bit of roll each.

**O**

The Careers had woken up late – usually the tribute on early morning watch woke all the others up when the sun was just up. But Sparkle was the first to wake up, and when she did, the sun was high in the sky.

'Skye? Why the he-' she stopped suddenly as she realised Skye wasn't around. 'Skye? Skye!' She jumped to her feet and looked around, before going to shake Cleo. 'Cleo, Cleo wake up!' Cleo blinked and opened her eyes, looking confused.

'Sparkle? I thought Skye was on the early watch. And why is it so bright?'

'Skye's done a bunk,' said Sparkle. Cleo suddenly looked angry. 'I'll wake the others.'

Jayson was equally angry at Skye. Niall was just very quiet, and seemed almost upset about Skye leaving, as much as he tried to hide it. Sparkle quickly noticed and pranced over to him. 'You sad about your little friend leaving? Maybe he doesn't like you anymore!' she giggled, putting on a baby voice. 'Poor ickle Niall!'

Niall was suddenly on his feet, towering over Sparkle. 'Shut up, Sparkle. Do you realise how bitchy you sound? You're nothing but a spoilt little girl, trying to control everyone and get what you want. You don't scare me. I've seen you, around school and town. Controlling everyone who can give you something, and bullying everyone who can't. You disgust me.' Sparkle's eyes narrowed and she looked like she was about to slap him. But Niall stared her down and in the end she turned and flounced off to sit next to Cleo.

**O**

Jessalyn was walking down a wide, dust covered street in the rich area. She spun around, hand on her sword at the sound of a twig snapping behind her. There was a pause, then Skye stepped out from behind a house. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously and drew her sword halfway.

'Where are your Career pals?' she asked. He shook his head.

'I left them. Backstabbing gits,' he said, shrugging. 'Believe me – it's the truth, I promise.' Jessalyn looked at him for a few moments before sheathing the sword again.

'What do you want?' she asked.

'I was wondering whether maybe, now both of us are alone, we could team up? It's way easier in a team, everyone says so,' he said. 'Please?'

'Fine. I want someone to talk to anyway. Come on, we should set up camp, it's getting late.' They found a roomy house that was even sparsely furnished with some shelves and a wooden armchair. Skye quickly broke apart some shelves and piled them up. He glanced over at Jessalyn.

'I haven't got any firelighters, I forgot them when I got the supplies.' Jessalyn rolled her eyes.

'Typical. I've only got two left, but I think I can light a fire from dry kindling,' she rolled two large splinters of wood together until a spark jumped out and the wood burst into flames.

'Lucky it was dry.'

'Yeah. But this is unlucky,' she held out her left hand, palm forward, to show him a splinter embedded in the soft part below her thumb.

'Ouch,' Skye gently took her hand. 'Look away.' Jessalyn did so, and a second later there was a brief jolt of pain, and then nothing. Skye dangled the splinter in front of her, grinning.

'Thanks.'

'No problem. Do you know who's left?'

'Don't you look at the sky when they show it?'

'Yeah but I don't really keep track.'

Jessalyn laughed. 'Not got the mental capacity?'

'Shut up! I vaguely know who died in the Bloodbath. Hareld, both from District Ten, Merezald, Ginevra and that ginger bloke…'

'Patrick Volta. Yeah I saw that. And Trix Lexon, I saw Lottie kill her. She's crazy, you know?' Skye nodded fervently. 'And those twins?'

'Amore and Odio. And someone else today, I heard the cannon but I don't know who.'

'Dawn Shentell,' they both looked up, grabbing their weapons. Diesel Cain was silhouetted in the door. They stared at him, tense and ready to fight. But he just turned and walked off.

**Hey check it out, I updated really fast! Aren't you all pleased with me? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, apart from the death… :''( I'll update soon as possible… tomorrow or the next day, hopefully. **

**Anyway, here's the Dead List:**

**Hareld Wyre**

**Jenna Monroe**

**Nathaniel Merezald**

**Pau Furnely**

**Ginevra Helena di Cosimo**

**Patrick Volta**

**Amore Gemini**

**Odio Gemini**

**Tabytha laDawn Carmahel**

**Dawn Shentell**

**As always, here is the sponsor list and order form.**

**Remember, if you want points just review (properly, please!) and I will award them to you. I try as hard as I can not to, but if I do forget to add points for you, just message me and I will check up on it.**

**Elena:20**

**White Horse: 20**

**Elven Thief: 90**

**EY Ink: 30**

**Time. To. Vaporise. A. Maths. Teacher: 60**

**SoySauce17: 80**

**Pisces. TJ: 50**

**Miss-J'x: 20**

**Pass the peas and pies please: 20**

**Callmetribute104: 20**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SeekerDraconis: 120**

**Fuzzman88: 40**

**LuvsDumbledee97: 50**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SakuraDrops141: 80**

**DaAnimeChick: 20**

**MissDizzyD: 10**

**ReadingAngel: 90 **

**Skyclimber66: 30**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge: 80**

**InsanelyWitchyMarauderette:10**

**Steph: 30**

**Sorcelle Dragonmoon: 10**

**I hope I didn't miss anyone off! With these points you can buy things. The prices will go up through the chapters, so don't spend all your points now – you may need them later:**

**Water Purification Tablets: 30P**

**Matches: 30P**

**Food (small amount): 40P**

**Food (Medium): 50P**

**Food (Big): 60P**

**Weapon (average): 50P**

**Weapon (good): 60P**

**Medicine (normal): 50P**

**Medicine (Capitol): 70P**

**Refill of Ammunition (Arrows, darts, etc): 45P**

**Clothing: 50P**

**Night Vision Glasses: 60P**

**Anything else, please message me and I will tell you how much. This will be trickier if you do not have an account. If you do not have enough points and no account, I will simply not give the tribute the object, but I will post it up here.**

**This list will be updated, and things will get more expensive. The points list will be updated every chapter as well. **


	13. Day Six

**Day Six**

The Careers woke early, as usual. Jayson had taken the morning watch, and was none too gentle about waking everybody. Niall got an extra hard kick in the side. Sparkle just smiled when she saw it. 'Go get the breakfast out, Niall. We've nearly used up everything we brought out before Four left.'

Niall sighed and headed over the Cornucopia, trying not to wince at the pain in his side. He knelt down and pulled at the bottom right hand corner, but the rope didn't budge. On further inspection he discovered it was tied differently, fastened properly so there was nothing to pull.

'Hey, guys, come look at this!' he called, pointing to the rope. The girls rolled their eyes and walked over. 'Skye's retied it so we can't open the net.'

'Well then,' Sparkle pulled out her sword, but Cleo grabbed her wrist before she could slash the ropes.

'Don't! Remember what fish-boy said? Cut or pull too hard on any of these ropes, and the whole thing will collapse on you. Do you want the same thing that happened to District Eleven to happen to you?' Sparkle sheathed her sword again. 'We'll just have to work out how to untie this thing.'

'Not likely,' said Niall sceptically. 'How much time did you spend on the knot-tying course?' Cleo scowled at him and shook the net, hard. Niall yelled out as a spike slashed his shoulder. Cleo just turned and marched back to the fire. By the time Niall had sorted out his cut and come over, she had explained everything to Jayson.

'That little fish-face betrayed us. I say we hunt him down and kill him!' growled Jayson, bending his metal fork in his hand.

'Jayson, how do you continue to be so thick?' cried Cleo, exasperated. 'Four is going to be on full alert, looking out for us. There's no way us four can blunder in and just hunt him down. And there's no way we can be stealthy with you in tow.' Sparkle and Niall stared at the two of them, sure that Jayson would get angry and hit her. But Jayson was acting odd, staring at her too much, mouth slightly open. In the end he just shrugged and busied himself with the hammer that he had found a couple of days ago in the Cornucopia.

'So let's wait, and in the meantime decide what to do with the Cornucopia?' said Sparkle.

'No! I still want to go tribute hunting.'

**O**

Kai narrowed his eyes, looking down the crossbow, aiming through the sight at a tree opposite him. With a careful tightening of his finger, he shot out a quarrel. With a thud, it landed in the tree. On inspection he found it embedded halfway in, about an inch off the target he had carved.

He was improving – the sight made it much easier to aim, but he found it hard not to flinch or blink when he shot the quarrel. But soon he'd be able to shoot animals. And people. He tried not to think of that, of the moment when he'd have to shoot in earnest at a human being.

Pushing the thought from his mind, as always, he carefully pulled out the quarrel and dropped it into the holder. He still had all twelve quarrels. They were made of metal and despite being shot into trees many times, didn't seem to blunt. They weren't something he wanted stuck in his body.

He walked along the perimeter of the forest. As he did, a fat squirrel appeared on a branch up ahead. He didn't think, he just slotted in a quarrel and shot.

**O**

Diesel strode down the street, rapier drawn and a scowl on his face. He was hunting down the monster that killed an innocent thirteen-year-old girl, and probably more. He stopped suddenly, smelling something. The stench of blood filled the air. Spinning around, he shoved open the door of a nearby house and stepped inside.

Lottie Blacilla was crouched in the corner. As he looked at her, he struggled to quite believe she was human. Her white hair, streaked with red, was lank and greasy and hung over her face. As she shook it back and scowled up at him, all thought of her being human disappeared. Her eyes were pinkish red, her skin pure white. Her lips and chin were stained with blood as were her strangely fang-like teeth. Her jacket was torn and filthy, as were her trousers. The linen shirt underneath was stiff with dried blood and she had disposed of her shoes, preferring to go barefoot.

'DEVIL CHILD!' he yelled, slashing his rapier through the air, aiming for her neck. She tried to bat it away and he cut open her hand. Hissing, she leapt at him with surprising strength, knocking him over onto the floor and making him drop his sword. He kicked and fought but she just scratched his face and ran off.

He jumped to his feet and grabbed the rapier, ready to chase her down and fight her, but she had disappeared off. So he stood there, panting, feeling the scratches on his face sting.

**O**

'Look, let's split up, you go hunting and I'll collect plants, okay?' said Sephiria. 'Really, or we'll go hungry again.' They'd eaten nearly all sponsor food. Before Scott could do more than protest feebly, she had danced off into the woods. 'Meet you back here in an hour, okay?'

He shrugged and wandered up the edge of the woods, looking out for birds and animals. He didn't have a long distance weapon like a bow to shoot them, but he could creep up on them. With a smile, he noticed a crow pecking at something in the dirt, and crept silently towards it, making sure the wind and sun was in his face.

He got so close he was right behind the bird, but as he raised his sword to strike, a huge hand clamped around his head and dragged him into the air. He kicked and struggled, but an iron-like arm just clamped itself around him, and a fist punched him in the head. The bird squawked and flew off.

Through blurred eyes, he saw two smaller figures step into view, one dark the other pale blonde. The blonde slapped him twice on the cheeks and his vision cleared. He realised it was the two Career girls, smirking up at him.

'You were good at creeping up on that bird. Pity you didn't hear us creeping up on _you_,' said the dark one. The thug holding Scott guffawed loudly. 'So, how would you like to die? I like to give my victims a choice. No? I think knives then.' Scott struggled harder than ever as she took a few steps back, pulling two small knives from inside her jacket.

She took aim and threw the knives, Scott half closed his eyes, but before the knives could hit him, something threw themselves in front of him. He opened his eyes fully and saw, to his horror, that it was Sephiria. She lay at his feet, the two knives embedded in her chest.

The thug dropped Scott in surprise and he fell to his knees beside her. Sephiria looked straight up at him, locking her gaze with his. She mouthed one word, then her head fell back, and something in her eyes vanished, leaving them blank and empty.

He got to his feet, and before any of the Careers could react, sprinted off into the woods. He heard Sparkle shriek: 'GET HIM!' but did not look back or slow. _Go_. The last thing Sephiria said to him. Tears pricked his eyes and his foot hit a fallen branch, tripping him and sending him flying. He landed hard in the dirt, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. The Careers had disappeared and he lay there, panting, trying not to cry.

Finally he forced himself to sit up. But as he did, he heard a low, menacing growl. Heart suddenly beating fast again, he looked around. But there was nothing. Thinking that maybe he imagined it, he moved again. But there was another growl, then another, a third, a fourth. Hardly breathing, he watched as the undergrowth around him seemed to shiver and sway, and part.

A beast stepped out in front of him. The first thing he registered was that it was huge, the size of a carthorse at least. How it stayed hidden he did not know – he guessed perhaps its coarse, black-brown fur camouflaged it. It seemed to be the mixture of bear and dog, with some cat in there as well. Its head was broad with a flattish nose, small, dark eyes full of menace. Its body seemed to be mostly bear, a mass of muscles with huge shoulders and legs. And its paws seemed to be more catlike, larger than a dustbin lid, with long, horribly sharp, black claws.

He stared at it, wide-eyed. Perhaps he could run? But then the beast reared up and let out a deafening roar, and four more stepped out, surrounding him, breathing their hot, stinking breath on him. They snarled and growled, snapping at the air above his head. Then the first one, the biggest, reared again and threw itself on Scott.

The agonised yells filled the forest.

**O**

Violet Queens sighed, staring up at the sky. She was out of food, and water. There was nothing else she could do. She had to try and join the Careers. She was near the base of Cornucopia Hill. She had her reasons that they should let her join in her head. She just hoped they would let her speak before killing her.

The four Careers were gathered around the campfire. They all looked surprisingly hungry and annoyed. The dark haired girl was the first to notice her, standing awkwardly by a pillar. With a yell she grabbed her knife and raised it, alerting the others.

In a few moments the Careers surrounded her. 'What do you want, District Seven?' hissed the blonde girl. 'You can't be stupid enough to just walk up here by accident.'

'No. I want to join the Careers,' said Violet, in as steady a voice as she could manage. 'I can fight and I've learnt to get food and stuff.'

'Really?' the dark girl stepped forward, so her face was right in Violet's. 'And why would we want that?'

Violet shrugged. 'It's always useful to have an extra pair of hands.' A couple of the Careers looked interested, but then the blonde girl stepped forward and shoved Violet backwards.

'Well we don't want you. But because I'm nice, I'm giving you ten seconds to get out of sight, or I'll set Jayson and his lovely metal hammer on you. Ten… nine… eight…' Violet turned and ran off.

**O**

Skye and Jessalyn decided to head up to the lake – both were running out of water. At the sight of the cool, rippling surface, both fell silent, suddenly full of homesickness for their home district. 'Really makes you miss it, seeing water like this,' murmured Jessalyn.

'Yeah. I'd give anything to be back on my uncle's fishing boat,' replied Skye, sitting down at the edge. 'Can you skip stones?' Jessalyn shook her head, and Skye grinned. 'Finally, something I can do better than you!' Jessalyn just rolled her eyes and he picked up a smooth, flattish stone. 'It's all about the flick of the wrist. Watch!' He threw the stone and it skimmed over the water, touching it five times before dropping in. 'You try.'

Jessalyn shrugged and picked up a stone, but she could only just get two skims. 'It's a stupid game.'

'You just say that because you're crap,' said Skye, earning himself a cuff over the head. 'Okay, okay I'm sorry. Look, I'll help you.' He wrapped his hand around hers and guided it in slow motion, showing her how to do it.

'But shouldn't we be hunting or looking out for Careers or something? I mean, we could die at any moment,' said Jessalyn.

'Sometimes, when you could die at any moment, the best thing to do is have fun,' murmured Skye. Jessalyn suddenly realised how close they were, his face was inches from hers. They looked into each other's eyes, then Skye dipped his head, and pressed his lips against hers.

Jessalyn replied in kind, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely. Finally they broke apart, and stared at each other for a few seconds. 'We should get going,' whispered Jessalyn.

'Right,' Skye nodded, hurriedly turning around and filling his canteen.

**O**

Ember Gildern still felt weak. The medicine had done its work, but it hadn't filled his stomach, and his head still seemed to weigh a hundred pounds. He had drunk a load water, so he wasn't dehydrated. But he needed to find food.

He was eternally grateful to whoever sent him the medicine, as they saved his life. But now he needed food, and he wasn't in the mood to hunt, not after his last experience. So he was wandering, looking out for any abandoned food or scraps or even a sponsor gift – but he knew that no sane tribute would abandon their food, and his sponsors were probably all cleaned out from sending him the medicine.

He was so caught up in his thoughts of food that he nearly walked right into a camp. As it was he noticed just in time and managed to duck below the window of the house they were in. It was the two tributes from District Four, who seemed to have teamed up.

They were talking about mundane things from their district. Suddenly the talking went into hushed whispers. He struggled to make it out, straining to hear. But then he froze as he felt the sharp point of a sword pressed against his back. Slowly, he turned around, and saw the boy staring down at him.

'You really need to sort out your listening skills, mate,' he said, holding out a hand to help him up.

'Please don't kill me!' cried Ember. 'I don't mean any harm!'

'I got that – if you'd wanted to attack us, you'd have done it before now. Anyway, you look hungry, and we've got food to spare – Jessalyn's great with a bow,' said Skye. 'What happened to you, anyway? You're all skin and bones.'

'Got a bit ill,' mumbled Ember. 'You sure?'

'Of course we are,' the girl, Jessalyn, had appeared. 'Here, have a leg.' Ember stared at the leg but didn't take it – memories of his poisoning were fresh in his memory. Jessalyn frowned, but shrugged and went back to a stewing pot. 'If not that then have some of these leaves. They're actually alright, stewed.'

The leaves were quite bitter, but Ember was so hungry he ate them anyway, along with some dry flatbread that Jessalyn offered. When he was done, he stood up to leave. 'You're not staying?' cried Jessalyn.

'I shouldn't. I'm better off alone, I-I prefer it, see,' said Ember. He nodded to both of them, and left the house.

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAYYY! Hope you enjoyed it, despite the deaths as ever. The beast in the woods has been revealed :O! **

**Dead List****:**

**Hareld Wyre**

**Jenna Monroe**

**Nathaniel Merezald**

**Pau Furnely**

**Ginevra Helena di Cosimo**

**Patrick Volta**

**Amore Gemini**

**Odio Gemini**

**Tabytha laDawn Carmahel**

**Dawn Shentell**

**Sephiria Raven**

**Scott Fosters**

**As always, here is the sponsor list and order form.**

**Remember, if you want points just review (properly, please!) and I will award them to you. I try as hard as I can not to, but if I do forget to add points for you, just message me and I will check up on it.**

**Elena:20**

**White Horse: 20**

**Elven Thief: 90**

**EY Ink: 30**

**Time. To. Vaporise. A. Maths. Teacher: 60**

**SoySauce17: 80**

**Pisces. TJ: 50**

**Miss-J'x: 20**

**Pass the peas and pies please: 20**

**Callmetribute104: 20**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SeekerDraconis: 130**

**Fuzzman88: 40**

**LuvsDumbledee97: 50**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SakuraDrops141: 90**

**DaAnimeChick: 20**

**MissDizzyD: 10**

**ReadingAngel: 90 **

**Skyclimber66: 30**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge: 90**

**InsanelyWitchyMarauderette:10**

**Steph: 40**

**Sorcelle Dragonmoon: 10**

**MoonyPie1:10**

**LovesPrimosehunter:10**

**I hope I didn't miss anyone off! With these points you can buy things. The prices will go up through the chapters, so don't spend all your points now – you may need them later:**

**Water Purification Tablets: 30P**

**Matches: 30P**

**Food (small amount): 40P**

**Food (Medium): 50P**

**Food (Big): 60P**

**Weapon (average): 50P**

**Weapon (good): 60P**

**Medicine (normal): 50P**

**Medicine (Capitol): 70P**

**Refill of Ammunition (Arrows, darts, etc): 45P**

**Clothing: 50P**

**Night Vision Glasses: 60P**

**Anything else, please message me and I will tell you how much. This will be trickier if you do not have an account. If you do not have enough points and no account, I will simply not give the tribute the object, but I will post it up here.**

**This list will be updated, and things will get more expensive. The points list will be updated every chapter as well. **


	14. Day Seven

**List of the Alive**

**Cleo Berkeley **

**Jason Viktorr**

**Sparkle Velia**

**Niall Hoult**

**Diesel Cain**

**Jessalyn Redway**

**Skye Coral**

**Ember Gildern**

**Violet Queens**

**Kai Septor**

**Lottie Blacilla**

**Day Seven**

The next morning, the Careers discovered that they had no food. After a long argument, they decided to split up, and two of them would go and find food, probably taking it from other tributes. Jayson and Cleo volunteered to go, as they were most attracted to the idea of beating up and probably killing other tributes for their food.

So Niall and Sparkle were left sitting by the fire, awkwardly staring in different directions. Finally Sparkle turned to Niall and asked him: 'Why do you have such a boring name? Everyone else I know is named after something beautiful, apart from your family.'

'I think you mean, everyone else has a stupid name,' replied Niall. 'Look, it's okay for girls, but I think that it's stupid for a guy to be called something like Gold or Brilliance. Doesn't exactly inspire respect, does it? At least, that's what my parents thought.'

Sparkle nodded quietly, and said nothing more. They sat in silence until Jayson and Cleo returned. They were carrying no food, but Cleo was holding something stretched in her hands. 'Come look at what we found!' she called. They went over and looked curiously at it. She was holding a tiny snake, hardly a foot long, with black, purple and yellow scales.

'It's poisonous – it was eating a rat, and the rat's flesh had gone all purple where the snake had bitten it. Niall, get me a small bottle from my rucksack, it's one of the things I had out of the Cornucopia.' Niall found it and brought it to her. 'Unscrew it!' he did so, and carefully she manipulated the snake so its head was just above the rim. She pressed it down, and instinctively the snake bit the bottle. Clear poison leaked out of the fangs, filling the bottom half of the bottle – there was a surprising amount. She carefully put that cap back on and slipped in her pocket.

**O**

Kai swung through a window, feeling vaguely like one of the heroic action adventurers he had read about when he was younger. Shouldn't he be on his way to save his lady-love, instead of searching for food? But there wasn't really anything he could do – he didn't even have a lady-love.

Perhaps if he made it back to District Eight, girls would be more interested in him. They had always fawned over his bigger, stronger, more handsome brother. Before he hadn't cared much – his head was too much in the clouds, and all he wanted to do was go street running.

He managed to shoot a wild dog with the crossbow. The quarrel had hit its neck and made a bit of a mess, but he wasn't feeling picky. He built a fire in the third floor of the tower, just below the parapet. He'd got the driest wood he could find, and hoped that there wouldn't be too much smoke – it would be like having a big sign tacked up saying: 'Hey, tribute in here, wanna have a shot?'

The fire was tricky to start and the meat a long time in preparing and cooking, so by the time he was ready to eat atop the parapet, the sun was setting. At first it was a blessed relief from the incinerator heat of the day, but the temperatures dropped dramatically, and soon Kai was huddled up around his dying fire, all his clothes wrapped around him and trying not to shiver. The inside of the watchtower was full of drafts and there was no glass in the windows. Before it hadn't been a problem, but it was the coldest night yet, and now he wished that he was back in his house in District Eight, with its central heating and thick paned windows.

He looked up expectantly for a parachute, and to his joy saw one floating in through the window. Ripping it open, he found a jacket inside. The outer part had been made waterproof but breathable, like a more expensive version of what he had on, meant for hot weather. But the inside had a detachable layer of the warmest material he had ever touched, made to trap body heat.

With a grin, he pulled it on, and almost immediately fell asleep.

**O**

Lottie crouched in the corner of a hovel, cradling her cut hand. The red line stretched from the base of her little finger to just below her thumb, thin but deep, making it difficult and painful to move the fingers on her left hand. It stood out starkly against the white of her hand. She had licked it until it stopped bleeding, tasting her blood.

And now she rocked back and forth, holding it close and muttering curses against Diesel that made no sense. She could still see the flash of the steel, bite of the cruel, cruel blade. And now, in the dark, her imaginary friend came to her, whispered to her.

'_Take revenge. Take it._'

'I am not strong enough,' she wept.

'_Take revenge. Or if you cannot find the one who dealt this wound, then kill all others that you find.' _

'I will, I WILL!' screamed Lottie.

**O**

Violet stumbled into a house, feeling hungrier than she had ever felt before, even hungrier than when her brother had died and she stopped eating for a while. Her body ached with tiredness but her stomach refused to let her sleep, she was so hungry.

She fell to her knees, eyes half closed. Her mouth was dry and parched too – she was far from the lake, and did not feel she had the strength to walk so far. The house had a tap – she fell on it, and hurriedly turned the stiff and rusty tap. But all that came out was a muddy dribble.

Turning her gaze to the house, she saw that a few things littered the floor – stones and sticks and a dented tin box. Thinking that perhaps food lay inside, she seized it and turned it over, plunging her hand inside. There was no food, but she felt a sharp stab of pain in her finger.

Looking closely, she saw that a tiny viper lay in one corner, hardly a foot long with black, purple and acid yellow scales. It seemed to scowl up at her with mean red eyes. Her finger was throbbing painfully, she turned her gaze to it and saw, to her horror, that the bite was purple and swollen. The pain was spreading through her hand, she realised in terror that the snake was poisonous.

She thought of cutting off her hand, stopping the flow of poison, but she had no blade and anyhow, the poison spread too quickly – her arm was burning, swelling, twitching uncontrollably. It felt as if a thousand needles were stabbing every inch of her skin. Her gaze blurred, the interior of the house swimming before her eyes. She wished for a sponsor gift but none came.

And now she was struggling to breathe, her lungs seemed to be seizing up. They felt full and unable to work, she coughed and froth and blood filled her mouth, she couldn't fill her body with oxygen. Her entire body was twitching, veins now visible and a bright purple or black. Her mouth was filled with the froth, choking and suffocating her, her head weighed a ton, her vision failing.

She fell forward and everything turned black.

**O**

Ember sat against the wall of the house, looking out the window at the sky above. It was getting dark, the day had passed quickly. He was wondering whether he had made the right decision, leaving Skye and Jessalyn. They had been so kind and generous, feeding him and probably saving him from dying of starvation. But as he had said, he was better off alone.

He suddenly sat up at the sound of voices, thinking it was perhaps Skye and Jessalyn. But there were too many, they were too loud and had different accents. To his horror he realised they were District One and Two accents – Careers!

He jumped to his feet, ready to run, but the Careers were already in the street, there was no way out. His only chance was to duck low and stay inconspicuous. The Careers suddenly appeared, two boys and two girls, only next door. He tried to hide but he was too slow, and the blonde girl turned and saw him.

'District TWELVE!' she cried, and instantly they were at the house, through the door and surrounding him. The dark girl kicked him onto the floor, he tried to jump back up but the bigger boy clamped him down with a boot. 'Finally, a tribute to kill!'

The huge one pulled out a hammer but the dark girl stopped him. 'Wait. I've got something I want to try.' She pulled out a knife and a small bottle of clear liquid, pouring some of it on the blade of the knife. 'Niall, Sparkle, step back, you won't want to get in the way – not that I care, of course. Jayson, hold him still and stay still yourself.' She turned and grinned at Ember, waving the bottle. 'See what this is? It's highly deadly poison, from a viper I found. I've only seen its effects on the dead – I want to see what it does to the living.'

She took a step back and aimed, Jayson jumped out the way and Ember took the moment to try and break free. But the girl was too fast, the knife hit his ankle and he fell to the floor with a yell. He pulled the knife out but it was too late, the poison was spreading quickly.

'Please help me!' he yelled. 'It hurts so much it burns IT BURNS!' his voice rose to a scream as he scrabbled around on the floor, tearing at his leg as if to rip off the poison. 'PLEASE!' but he was having difficulty speaking, coughing and choking on the froth that had bubbled up and was now dripping from his mouth.

He gave one last scream, clutching his throat, before his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed on the floor, dead. There was a pause, then Niall rounded on Cleo. 'What the hell was that?'

'I killed a tribute – it's what we're here for,' she replied. 'Or are you too soft for that?'

'I'm okay with killing people, but not in that way! It's just plain sadistic,' he snarled. Cleo scowled, her expression turning deadly.

'Are you questioning what I do? Shall I give you the same treatment?' she hissed, drawing another knife. 'I'm sure there's enough poison for you.' Jayson grabbed Niall's shoulders and Sparkle pulled something from his waist. He shook them off angrily. 'No? Well then I don't think there's space for you in this group.'

'Fine then. I'll leave. And I'm happy about it.' He turned and pushed past Jayson and Sparkle, leaving the house.

**O**

Jessalyn and Skye made their way through the streets, carrying their food. Jessalyn had some more meat and Skye plants. Both were weary and hungry and looking forward to being able to sit down and relax a little.

'How about here?' asked Jessalyn, pointing towards a nondescript house. 'Looks alright.' Skye shrugged in agreement and followed her into the house. Skye dropped the meat and fell to the floor, closing his eyes. Next thing he knew, Jessalyn was slapping him around the face. 'Hey, sleepy, come look at this!'

'Couldn't you wake me in a nicer way?' grumbled Skye. Jessalyn pecked him on the lips and he immediately perked up, jumping to his feet. 'That's more like it.' Jessalyn rolled her eyes and led him to a corner of the room.

'Look in there,' she pointed into the shadows. Skye squinted where she was pointing, and saw a tiny little snake curled up. It seemed to notice them and reared up, hissing. Slowly, Jessalyn stretched her hand out towards it.

'Don't touch it!' they spun around to see Niall in the doorway. 'It's poisonous. You'll be dead in a minute.'

'Seriously?' Niall nodded. 'Let's find another house.' They gathered up their things walked a couple of streets. After spending a few minutes scouring the house until they were sure there were no snakes, Jessalyn and Skye rounded on Niall.

'What do you want?' asked Skye. Niall frowned at him.

'Don't go all aggressive on me, you were the one who abandoned me with that lot!' he snapped.

Skye shrugged, looking sheepish. 'I didn't know where your loyalties lay.'

'Well they certainly don't lie with the Career gang.'

'I'm sorry. So you left?'

'I left and they made me leave – a mixture of the two. I argued with Cleo, see, because she poisoned the District Twelve boy instead of just killing him straight off. It was sick. A drop of that stuff in your blood and you're dead. No cure.'

'Thanks for telling us,' said Jessalyn. 'You probably just saved my life. But Ember's dead?' Niall nodded, and she looked blown away. Skye put his arm around her shoulders in a comforting way.

'I was wondering if I could join you,' blurted out Niall. 'I don't have any supplies or anything, but I can fight with my…' His voice trailed off as he looked at his waist. Two empty sheaths, no dual swords. He swore loudly. 'Sparkle! She took them from me as I left, I remember now, how could I be so stupid!' He sighed and turned away. 'You probably don't want me now, I'm useless.'

Jessalyn grabbed his arm. 'Not so fast! Of course we're not going to reject you because you don't have any food or weapons. Do you really think we're that heartless? Anyway, look, somebody else thinks you're worth something too.' She pointed up at the sky, at a grey parachute. It floated right into Niall's hand, a long, heavy package.

Excitedly he ripped it open to reveal a pair of new dual swords. His mouth dropped open. They were even better than the ones he had before. The hilts were wrapped in gold wire with teardrop shaped pommels and cross guards of twisted ornate gold. The blades were silver steel with a swirling pattern down the flat sides. The edges were incredibly sharp, sharper than his olds ones, which had become blunt.

'Come and have some supper,' said Skye, grinning.

**Another one! The tributes are getting fewer! OOOOOOO**

**List of the Dead**

**Hareld Wyre**

**Jenna Monroe**

**Nathaniel Merezald**

**Pau Furnely**

**Ginevra Helena di Cosimo**

**Patrick Volta**

**Trix Lexon**

**Amore Gemini**

**Odio Gemini**

**Tabytha laDawn Carmahel**

**Dawn Shentell**

**Sephiria Raven**

**Scott Fosters**

**Violet Queens**

**Ember Gildern**

**As always, here is the sponsor list and order form.**

**Remember, if you want points just review (properly, please!) and I will award them to you. I try as hard as I can not to, but if I do forget to add points for you, just message me and I will check up on it.**

**Elena:20**

**White Horse: 20**

**Elven Thief: 90**

**EY Ink: 30**

**Time. To. Vaporise. A. Maths. Teacher: 30**

**SoySauce17: 80**

**Pisces. TJ: 50**

**Miss-J'x: 20**

**Pass the peas and pies please: 20**

**Callmetribute104: 20**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SeekerDraconis: 70**

**Fuzzman88: 40**

**LuvsDumbledee97: 50**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SakuraDrops141: 100**

**DaAnimeChick: 20**

**MissDizzyD: 20**

**ReadingAngel: 90 **

**Skyclimber66: 30**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge: 90**

**InsanelyWitchyMarauderette:10**

**Steph: 50**

**Sorcelle Dragonmoon: 10**

**MoonyPie1:10**

**LovesPrimosehunter:20**

**I hope I didn't miss anyone off! With these points you can buy things. The prices will go up through the chapters, so don't spend all your points now – you may need them later:**

**Water Purification Tablets: 30P**

**Matches: 30P**

**Food (small amount): 40P**

**Food (Medium): 50P**

**Food (Big): 60P**

**Weapon (average): 50P**

**Weapon (good): 60P**

**Medicine (normal): 50P**

**Medicine (Capitol): 70P**

**Refill of Ammunition (Arrows, darts, etc): 45P**

**Clothing: 50P**

**Night Vision Glasses: 60P**

**Anything else, please message me and I will tell you how much. This will be trickier if you do not have an account. If you do not have enough points and no account, I will simply not give the tribute the object, but I will post it up here.**

**This list will be updated, and things will get more expensive. The points list will be updated every chapter as well. **


	15. Day Eight

**List of the Alive**

**Cleo Berkeley **

**Jason Viktorr**

**Sparkle Velia**

**Niall Hoult**

**Diesel Cain**

**Jessalyn Redway**

**Skye Coral**

**Kai Septor**

**Lottie Blacilla**

**Day Eight**

Lottie crawled slowly down the street, nose to the ground, following the faint footprints in the dust. She was on a scent, revenge was near, revenge for her hand. Letting out an excited cry and scrambled up onto a wall, looking out for the owner of the footprints.

Turning her head side to side, she smelt the wind for the scent from the prints. There! It was faint, only her tuned nose could smell it. Creeping along the wall, she peered over the roof of a house. Nothing. Hissing in anger, she screeched, tearing at the tiles.

A movement in the corner of her eye made her spin around. A boy, brown hair and tanned skin, was leaping from roof to roof. With a feral grin, she ran down the roof, leapt onto the next and gave chase.

**O**

Kai had been wandering through the roofs, keeping low so that you could only see him if you were right next to him. But then he heard that horrible, inhuman screech, he stupidly jumped up and started running, wanting to get as far away as possible.

Glancing over his shoulder, he felt his insides jolt in fright as he saw the mad girl from Six chasing him. Her white hair streaked with red was blowing around her as she leapt with prodigious skill across each gap.

Picking up the pace, he went over more treacherous and tricky roofs, knowing that his life depended on him getting away from the Blacilla girl. His foot his a crack and he fell sprawling on the hot tiles, bashing his knee. But he ignored the pain and kept running.

He came to a network of walled gardens and sprinted down a wall, ignoring the fact that if he fell he would fall eight feet and break his arm. Lottie was hard on his heels, barely a metre from him, her strange laughter in his ears and her teeth snapping at his feet.

His foot hit something, a wire strung across the wall. He had a brief, slow motion moment of falling, watching the wire snap, then the world tore apart.

**O**

Jessalyn, Skye and Niall were a few streets away when the bomb blew, and were thrown in all directions by the blast. The houses around them were turned to rubble that filled the streets and covered them.

Jessalyn was the least hurt – she had been walking next to Skye, and he had shielded her from much of the explosion. She lay under a thin layer of bricks and wood, covered in cuts and bruises. Slowly she pushed her way out and looked around.

The area around her was razed to the ground, a mass of rubble and freestanding, crumbling walls. Skye and Niall were nowhere to be found. She climbed up onto a door, feeling panic rise up inside her chest as she thought what could have happened to them.

'Skye? Niall! SKYE!' she cried, her voice rising steadily. She stumbled around frantically, searching for any sign of them. Something brushed her foot and she looked down – a hand was sticking out of the rubble. Trying not to panic, she hurriedly uncovered a wrist, an arm and finally the torso and face of Skye.

His eyes were closed, blood from a cut on his forehead trickling down his face. 'Skye? Skye!' she sobbed. 'Please wake up please don't be dead please!' She curled up, burying her face in her arms, feeling sobs wrack her body.

'What's up Jess?' slowly, hardly able to believe she had just heard what she heard, she lifted her face. Skye was looking up at her, his eyes half closed and a grin on his face. 'Can you help me out? I'm kinda stuck.'

Half crying, half laughing, she pulled away the broken bricks and boards and sticks until he could pull out his legs. He wrapped his arms around her until she stopped shaking and tears stopped running down her face.

'Are you two a couple? 'Coz it's a really bad idea,' they looked around to see Niall standing on the remains of a wall, cupping a gash on his arm.

'N-No of course not,' said Jessalyn, moving away from Skye and standing up. 'Come on, let's get moving.' She reached into her backpack, which had been torn up by the blast, and pulled out a small metal box with a red cross painted on it. 'Lucky the medical box is made of metal, eh? Everything in here that wasn't has been pretty much destroyed.' She flicked a catch on the box and opened it.

Inside lay two rolls of clean white bandages, a small tube of antiseptic cream, cotton wool, some safety pins, tweezers, a sterile needle and some thread. She turned to Skye first. 'Where are you hurt?'

'Just a bash on the head,' he said, shrugging. She went to clean his cut and wrap a bandage around it, but he stopped her, and took the medical supplies. 'I can do it.' She saw the guarded look in his eyes and felt hurt, but knew he was right and let him do it.

Niall had taken off his jacket and shirt. His gash was deep and bloody. She dipped some cotton wool in water and cleaned off the blood. 'This needs stitches,' she said, touching it gently. At the look on his face she laughed. 'Oh don't be such a baby.'

'I'm not squeamish,' he said, looking quite the opposite. 'It's just not nice to think about, that's all.' She still laughed, shaking her head.

'Hold still,' she thread the needle and wiped the cut with antiseptic. Niall looked away as she stitched up his arm. 'Baby!'

'Sadist,' he muttered, experimentally moving his arm. 'Thanks though.'

'No problem.'

**O**

Diesel lay in the ruins of a house, gritting his teeth in pain. His clothes were torn, his body ached and hurt like Jayson had just beaten him to a pulp. But the worst pain came from his leg. A huge splinter, about a foot long, had fallen from the ceiling and stabbed his leg. It was still in, embedded in his thigh.

His breathing was ragged from the pain, as he stared at the splinter. Then he summed up his courage and wrapped his hands around the splinter. Slowly, trying not to fill his leg with smaller splinters, he pulled it out. As the last few inches left his leg he let out a yell of pain, before throwing the splinter away. The wound was deep and ragged. He carefully picked out the a few little splinters of wood.

When he pulled himself to his feet his leg shook and blood dribbled out of the wound. He pulled off what remained of his linen shirt and tore it into strips, wrapping and knotting them around the wound. He also pulled a long stick, perhaps from a bedstead, and used it as a crutch. After that he could walk slowly.

**O**

The remaining Careers had witnessed the explosion from up on the hill. The vibrations had shook the ground underfoot and the cloud of smoke had risen up to eyelevel. A moment after the explosion they heard a double cannon blast. From up on Cornucopia Hill they could properly see the true extent of the damage.

Everything around the blast in a ten street radius had been reduced to rubble, meaning most of the rich area – the bomb had been right in the middle – was gone. They could vaguely see a few places where tributes seemed to be moving around. Cleo pulled out a knife.

'We should go hunt them down! It'll be easy pickings, the tributes stuck in the rubble won't be able to defend themselves!' she cried, grinning. 'Then it'll be pretty much us left.'

Sparkle shook her head. 'No. We shouldn't go in there,' she said.

'Are you questioning me?' snapped Cleo, her hand moving to the pocket where she kept her poison. 'Do you not want us to be the only ones left? Are you scared? You should be scared. Because I could beat you blindfolded.'

'No, I'm not scared,' replied Sparkle, struggling not to lie. 'But think about it. We don't know what's hidden in the rubble. There could be another bomb that could blow us sky-high – a trap, a lure from the Gamemakers. Or maybe some other tributes will ambush us as we try and make our way through that rubble. We lose all advantage that we have from up here. I say we wait a while, until the tributes leave the rubble.'

Cleo looked as if she was about to disagree and insist they went into the rubble. But in the end she saw sense and put her knife back. 'Fine.'

**O**

That night, all the surviving tributes looked up at the sky to see who had died from the explosion. The sky turned an inky black and the seal of the Panem appeared, along with the national anthem. The Career girls hummed along with it.

Kai Septor's face appeared first, with District Eight below. Everyone fell silent in shock. He had been nice, and fun, and talented, with a good chance of winning the Hunger Games, with his superior skills in the Arena. But now he was dead, killed by a bomb engineered by the Gamemakers.

When Lottie Blacilla's face appeared, with the words District Six below, almost everyone, in the Arena, Capitol and Districts, let out a cheer. Even those in Six cheered, for she had been an embarrassment for them. The mad, crazy, bloodthirsty girl was dead.

**BOOM! I know, the chapters are getting shorter, but then the number of tributes is getting less as well, and the length of the chapter depends on the number of tributes, because of all the points of view! But as you can see, the end is near! Two chapters in a day, I'm so amazing!**

**List of the Dead**

**Hareld Wyre**

**Jenna Monroe**

**Nathaniel Merezald**

**Pau Furnely**

**Ginevra Helena di Cosimo**

**Patrick Volta**

**Trix Lexon**

**Amore Gemini**

**Odio Gemini**

**Tabytha laDawn Carmahel**

**Dawn Shentell**

**Sephiria Raven**

**Scott Fosters**

**Violet Queens**

**Ember Gildern**

**Kai Septor**

**Lottie Blacilla**

**As always, here is the sponsor list and order form.**

**Remember, if you want points just review (properly, please!) and I will award them to you. I try as hard as I can not to, but if I do forget to add points for you, just message me and I will check up on it.**

**Elena:20**

**White Horse: 20**

**Elven Thief: 90**

**EY Ink: 30**

**Time. To. Vaporise. A. Maths. Teacher: 30**

**SoySauce17: 80**

**Pisces. TJ: 50**

**Miss-J'x: 20**

**Pass the peas and pies please: 20**

**Callmetribute104: 20**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SeekerDraconis: 70**

**Fuzzman88: 40**

**LuvsDumbledee97: 50**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SakuraDrops141: 110**

**DaAnimeChick: 20**

**MissDizzyD: 30**

**ReadingAngel: 90 **

**Skyclimber66: 30**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge: 90**

**InsanelyWitchyMarauderette:10**

**Steph: 60**

**Sorcelle Dragonmoon: 10**

**MoonyPie1:10**

**LovesPrimosehunter:20**

**RenDil142: 10**

**I hope I didn't miss anyone off! With these points you can buy things. The prices will go up through the chapters, so don't spend all your points now – you may need them later:**

**Water Purification Tablets: 30P**

**Matches: 30P**

**Food (small amount): 40P**

**Food (Medium): 50P**

**Food (Big): 60P**

**Weapon (average): 50P**

**Weapon (good): 60P**

**Medicine (normal): 50P**

**Medicine (Capitol): 70P**

**Refill of Ammunition (Arrows, darts, etc): 45P**

**Clothing: 50P**

**Night Vision Glasses: 60P**

**Anything else, please message me and I will tell you how much. This will be trickier if you do not have an account. If you do not have enough points and no account, I will simply not give the tribute the object, but I will post it up here.**

**This list will be updated, and things will get more expensive. The points list will be updated every chapter as well. **


	16. Day Nine

**Day Nine**

The morning was silent, the area around the bomb blast still hazy with smoke. Jessalyn, Niall and Skye had sheltered in a house nearby. Niall took the morning watch, and woke the other two up to the smell of cooking meat. Niall had salvaged some shreds of dried meat and was heating them over some rocks in the sun, to soften them.

'Nice,' Skye grabbed a shred and swallowed it straight down. Jessalyn laughed and cuffed him playfully over the head, before suddenly looking awkward and moving a few feet away. Niall sat down as well, forming a rough triangle around the meat.

'Guys, I've been thinking, while I was on watch,' he said, staring at his hands. 'There's seven of tributes left. Us, Diesel Cain, and the Career Gang.'

'Great! Us against the Careers,' said Skye, looking excited. 'Let's have a show down.'

'No. If we kill the Careers – and they'll probably kill just as many of us, or all of us. They have poison and Jayson in their arsenal. I mean seriously, I bet that guy can block bullets with his hands.'

'So what do you suggest we do?' Skye was frowning. Jessalyn thought she knew Niall's answer before he said it.

'We have to split.' Skye spat out the mouthful of water he had just taken.

'What? But you only just joined us! Me and Jessalyn only got together a couple of days ago!' he cried.

'I know. I wish we had got together sooner. But I don't think we should get too emotionally attached anyway,' said Niall. 'We have to split up. The Career Gang won't last long. They'll turn on each other in a day or two. With everyone on their own, we all have an equal chance. I just don't want us to be the last ones left. And I don't think you guys want it either.'

Jessalyn stood up, grabbing her things and stuffing them in her pockets – the backpacks had been abandoned. She slung her bow and arrow holder over her shoulder and tied her sword to her belt. 'If I had more I'd share it with you. My weapons were only saved because they're metal and some Capitol material that's stronger.'

'Jessalyn, wait,' Skye reached up and grabbed her leg. 'It doesn't have to be like this.'

'Yes it does. We're in the Hunger Games, Skye, Niall's right. We can't get too close. And I'm not one for goodbyes.' She turned and left the house, slamming the door behind her.

**O**

Diesel hissed in pain. His leg throbbed like mad, he couldn't put any weight on it. He was stranded in a house, rapier in one hand. Carefully he unwrapped the linen bandage. To his immense joy, the wound was not infected – he had managed to clean it adequately.

But he was in the last seven of the Hunger Games, and being unable to walk meant he should pretty much hamstring himself and save the others the trouble. Anyway, he didn't imagine Jayson Viktorr would be very merciful if he got to him.

He needed medicine, and he needed it fast. Not fancy Capitol stuff – he was realistic, and knew there was no way a sponsor would want to spend an extortionate amount of money to save a moody teenager. But he remembered a few years ago when he'd been fencing, and his opponent had slashed too far and cut open his arm almost to the bone.

The local doctor had used a local salve, some simple concoction of herbs and plants made into a paste. It had been spread on his gash, and it hadn't sped up the healing much, but it had dulled the pain and kept off infection.

Looking up to the sky, he closed his eyes and murmured: 'Please. If anyone's out there, anyone who cares, please send in the salve that I need. Please. If you are there, if you know what I need, please send it in.' He slowly opened his eyes, and had to stifle a whoop as he saw a grey parachute floating towards him.

He grabbed it as soon as it was near, kissing the metal box and pulling it open. Inside lay a small glass jar with the thick, greenish salve. Grinning, he unscrewed it and dabbed some on his gash, hissing as it stung. But only for a few seconds. He put more on, covering the cut completely.

He waited a few minutes, knowing it needed to sink in then grabbed his crutch and pulled himself to his feet. The pain was next to nothing compared to what it had been. He could stand almost fully on two legs, walk properly and soon, he knew he would be able to run.

With a smile he carefully slipped now half-empty jar into a pocket and zipped it up.

**O**

Jayson was leaning against a pillar, arms crossed, scowling at the two girls. 'I say we _split_,' he growled, cracking his knuckles. 'We would be better off alone.'

'No,' Cleo spun around on her seat, carefully fingering the blade of a knife. 'That's what the other group is doing.'

'How do you know that?' asked Sparkle sceptically, raising an eyebrow. 'Do have psychic powers now?'

'I know Niall, or at least I know how he'll act. Anyway, together, we're stronger than everyone else, including those three. Even when they're together. We can pick them off, one by one. It'll be easy. But we can't do that on our own.'

'What if I just split and go off by myself,' Jayson marched up to Cleo, towering over her, fists clenched. Cleo did not seem the least bit concerned by the two metre mass of muscle standing over her.

'Really? Well you're welcome to that. But first tell me three edible plants,' she replied. Jayson scowled, a stupid look on his face. 'Do you even know what edible means?' Jayson shrugged and stomped over to the Cornucopia, still covered by a net.

'I'm hungry! Why don't we just burn this stupid net?' Sparkle gave an exasperated huff.

'Don't you see? There are strands of metal woven in with the rope, and the centre is pure metal. Burning it will do nothing. You're so stupid sometimes, don't you know metal doesn't burn.'

Jayson gave a roar, and picked her up by her collar, throwing her onto the ground. She stared up at him, a shocked expression on her face. Her hand moved to her sword, but Jayson ripped out his hammer and slammed it down an inch from her face. She screamed in terror, wrapping her arms over her face in a vain bid to protect it.

He gave a derisive laugh, and kicked her savagely in the side. 'Don't play your silly tricks with me, girl. I can crush you, crush every bone in your body. You insult me, and I will wrap my hand around your head,' he demonstrated in mid-air. 'And squeeze. Understand?' She nodded, tears filling her eyes. She struggled to get up and he kicked her hard in the diaphragm, launching her back onto the floor, winded. With final kick, he turned and walked back to his pillar, taking exactly the same position as before, back against it, arms crossed. Only this time he had a smug expression on his face.

Cleo watched, expressionless, as Sparkle picked herself up off the ground, brushed dirt from her clothes and tried not to cry. As she sat back down, holding her side, she just said: 'Until I say, we stay together.'

**O**

Jessalyn staggered through the street, gasping for breath. The air seemed dry and dusty like its surroundings, and her mouth was parched. She grabbed her water canister, scrabbling at the lid, but no more than a single drop of water fell out, evaporating on her tongue and only heightening her desire.

Small clouds of dust rose from where she stepped, her mouth felt like paper. She collapsed onto her knees, hunger and thirst and pain filling her body. She was going to die. She was going to die here, and there was nothing she could do about it.

She had been looking for Skye. It was a couple of hours after she had left, and she was feeling sad and guilty about how she had left things. She understood that they couldn't be partners, but she wanted to talk and smooth things out.

A glint of blue caught her eye and she looked up. Around the corner, just in sight, was the edge of a pool of water. She scrambled to her feet and stumbled over. It was perfect, about ten metres in diameter, a flat circle of blue water. In the middle was a tiny island, just big enough for the tree that had been planted on it. Ripe, perfect fruit was hanging from the branches, and its roots were trailing in the water.

She splashed her face and drank a few handfuls of the water. A faint movement in the water caught her eye, but she decided it was just the sunlight. She looked around – there was no boat, nothing to float on. But the water didn't look deep and of course she could swim fine.

Unlacing her shoes, she readied herself to wade in. But as she stood up, a glint of red on the other side caught her eye. It had been blocked by the tree and island before. Curious, she walked round to see what it was.

As soon as it was in clear view, she stopped, feeling sick and horrified. It was, quite obviously, a human body. But a body that had been ripped at so savagely, it was impossible to make out any features – it was just a bloody mass of flesh, bones and guts, with the odd rag of clothing.

She forced herself to walk over and inspect it – she needed to know who had died. But the face was barely more than a skull with a few scraps of flesh. Most of the skin had been ripped off, intestines were spilling out.

Looking in the water, she saw another object floating. Grabbing it, she saw it was a fish. About a foot and a half long, with grey-green scales and powerful muscles. The mouth was open, and the teeth inside were scary. Each was over an inch long and razor sharp. It was a piranha – she had only seen it in books, but it was instantly recognisable.

She dropped the piranha back in the water, and delved into her pockets, pulling out her last scrap of dried meat. She hadn't wanted to eat it, as it made her so thirsty. She threw it into the water next to the dead fish. There was a pause, then the water became a writhing, bubbling mass of fish. The piranhas fought viciously over the dried meat, ripping it apart, but left the dead fish.

At least they weren't cannibals. She turned back to the body. She still didn't know who it was. Gingerly, she pulled out her sword and pushed at its side, rolling it over. Its right wrist came free, and Jessalyn saw a glint of something. Kneeling down, she felt her breath catch in her throat as she recognised the blue, teardrop shaped crystal attached to the shreds of a string.

'Skye? No, no, NO! Skye! SKYE!' her voice rose. She threw her head back, facing the sky, and let out a heart wrenching scream of grief and sadness. Then she curled up, letting tears run unchecked down her cheeks, and cried.

**SKYE! I was upset writing this and I've been thinking about it for a while. Pretty gruesome, huh? Hopefully I might have more laptop time over the next few days, I've been deprived this week :'(. So there may be an update soon! **

**List of the Dead**

**Hareld Wyre**

**Jenna Monroe**

**Nathaniel Merezald**

**Pau Furnely**

**Ginevra Helena di Cosimo**

**Patrick Volta**

**Trix Lexon**

**Amore Gemini**

**Odio Gemini**

**Tabytha laDawn Carmahel**

**Dawn Shentell**

**Sephiria Raven**

**Scott Fosters**

**Violet Queens**

**Ember Gildern**

**Kai Septor**

**Lottie Blacilla**

**As always, here is the sponsor list and order form.**

**Remember, if you want points just review (properly, please!) and I will award them to you. I try as hard as I can not to, but if I do forget to add points for you, just message me and I will check up on it.**

**Elena:20**

**White Horse: 20**

**Elven Thief: 90**

**EY Ink: 30**

**Time. To. Vaporise. A. Maths. Teacher: 30**

**SoySauce17: 90**

**Pisces. TJ: 50**

**Miss-J'x: 20**

**Pass the peas and pies please: 20**

**Callmetribute104: 20**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SeekerDraconis: 80**

**Fuzzman88: 50**

**LuvsDumbledee97: 10**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SakuraDrops141: 120**

**DaAnimeChick: 20**

**MissDizzyD: 40**

**ReadingAngel: 90 **

**Skyclimber66: 30**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge: 100**

**InsanelyWitchyMarauderette:10**

**Steph: 70**

**Sorcelle Dragonmoon: 10**

**MoonyPie1:10**

**LovesPrimosehunter:20**

**RenDil142: 10**

**Lillian: 10**

**I hope I didn't miss anyone off! With these points you can buy things. The prices will go up through the chapters, so don't spend all your points now – you may need them later:**

**Water Purification Tablets: 45P**

**Matches: 45P**

**Food (small amount): 50P**

**Food (Medium): 60P**

**Food (Big): 70P**

**Weapon (average): 65P**

**Weapon (good): 75P**

**Medicine (normal): 60P**

**Medicine (Capitol): 80P**

**Refill of Ammunition (Arrows, darts, etc): 55P**

**Clothing: 60P**

**Night Vision Glasses: 70P**

**Anything else, please message me and I will tell you how much. This will be trickier if you do not have an account. If you do not have enough points and no account, I will simply not give the tribute the object, but I will post it up here.**

**This list will be updated, and things will get more expensive. The points list will be updated every chapter as well. **


	17. Day Ten

**Day Ten **

Jessalyn slowly unfurled her stiff limbs. She had lain beside Skye all night, curled up in a foetal position. She cried herself to sleep, and woke with salt dried on her face from the tears. The body had been taken in the night, leaving nothing but blood soaked earth, and a clear blue crystal attached to a ragged string.

She snatched it up, kissed the crystal, and slipped it safely in the breast pocket of her coat. Then she picked up her weapons, turned her back on the pool, and started to walk. She walked the long route, around the perimeter of the Arena, back to the Eastern Road. It was about twice as long, but she knew that it was safer than going through the "dry area".

Back on the Eastern Road, she went two streets to the right, to stay out of sight of the Careers. She didn't know when they would turn on each other, but she knew that it would be soon, and she was sure that with it would come the death of one of them.

She was so het up thinking about the Career Gang and poor, poor Skye that she didn't notice the string lying across the street. As she stepped over it something pulled it tight, and she was sent sprawling in the dust.

The thin, sharp edge of a rapier touched the small of her back. 'Damn, I hoped it wouldn't be you. Thought you'd be clever enough to notice my trap,' a low voice growled. She rolled over onto her back to see Diesel Cain looking down at her. 'Where's Fish-boy and Blondie?'

'Skye's dead. Niall's gone,' Jessalyn struggled to say the words. She had seen the body, in its horrific state, but saying the word _dead _just had a finality to it. He was never coming back, she'd never see his smile or his beautiful face, marred by those jellyfish scars that she had come to love. She had to blink back tears at the thought of him.

'Sorry, I didn't know, I was a bit preoccupied last night,' he still had the rapier, an inch above her neck.

'Look, just kill me alright? Don't string it out.' She might see Skye again, and the parents that she had never known. But Diesel was frowning at her, the blade wavering in his hand. Finally he stepped back and lowered the rapier.

'Get out of here. Now! Before I change my mind,' Jessalyn stared at him, confused. 'Look, you're the one I want to win more than anyone else in the Arena, apart from me, of course. Hopefully a Career or something will kill you first. Because I can't bring myself to. So get out of here!' Jessalyn didn't need any more encouragement, she scrambled to her feet and ran down a side alley.

**O**

A twig snapped beneath Niall's boot. He jumped slightly, before shaking himself, feeling embarrassed. If anything, the wood was the safest place. The only tribute that would venture inside was Jessalyn, and he didn't think she would kill him.

But he couldn't help feeling apprehensive. He had never gone this deep into the forest before. When he'd been with Skye and Jess they'd only gone along the edge, and had quickly killed some birds. But the Gamemakers seemed to have drawn all the animals into the middle of the forest, or made them disappear or killed them, for the only animals he had seen had been scrawny and far out of range.

He tried to ignore how dark the leaves above had made the forest, or how close together the trees were, positioned as if they were leaning over him, readying themselves to strike. He shook himself and hurried on.

Another twig snapped beneath his boot and he froze. An eerie feeling had settled over him, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling. He slowly looked around, his senses on full alert. A pair of huge yellow eyes were glaring at him out of the shadows. A deafening roar ripped through the forest, making the leaves on the trees around him ripple.

Niall needed no more encouragement. He turned and tore through the forest, running like a madmen. To his horror he realised that the eyes had been behind him, and whatever beast they were attached to was chasing him further into the forest.

But it seemed to be able to move at the speed of light, or at least teleport, for suddenly the pair of eyes was right in front of him. He skidded to a halt and turned right, sprinting off again. Now he could hear the heavy footfalls of the beast shaking the ground.

His foot hit a hole and a sharp bolt of pain passed up his leg. He fell to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. As he tried to get to his feet his ankle gave out and he collapsed on the ground, futilely trying to drag himself along. The footsteps had slowed, but seemed to carry more weight, and it felt like there was more than one beast.

A massive paw hit his back, clamping him down on the ground. Through a face full of dirt he saw the bushes and trees around him shake, as four more beasts appeared. Massive, with the faces of mad, rapid dogs, bodies of colossal bears and the giant paws of cats. The biggest let out a roar of triumph, slamming its front paws down either side of Niall's head.

The weight left his back and he rolled over, looking up at the beast. A long string of saliva broke off and hit his cheek, he struggled not to wipe it off and aggravate the beast. His hand slowly moved towards a sword, but before he could so much as touch it, the beast growled, bent its head, and sunk its razor sharp fangs into his neck, ripping out his jugular.

**O**

The bruise on Sparkle's side was larger than her hand, spanning from the bottom of her rips to her hip, a mass of purple and yellow. She prodded it and winced, before dropping her ragged top back over it. Jayson was leaning against his pillar, a smug grin on his face as he watched her try not to cry.

'Weak little girl,' he jeered as she stood up. She scowled at him, and turned towards the edge of the hill. 'You won't survive two minutes on your own.'

'Let's try it,' she hissed. 'I don't want to spend two more minutes with you anyway. I'd rather try my luck on my own than sit here getting beaten up and starving. Goodbye!' a hand grabbed her ponytail and wrenched her head back. She froze as she felt the cold, hard blade of a knife pressed against her throat.

'What did I say,' said Cleo, her voice quiet and deadly. 'About the group splitting?' she pressed the knife harder, drawing blood. 'What did I SAY?'

'We split when you say so,' said Sparkle, struggling to get the words out. Cleo gave her hair one last, cruel pull, and shoved her away.

'Take care to remember that. Next time I won't be so gentle,' she said, her voice now as sweet as honey.

'I don't see who made you leader!' shouted Sparkle. Cleo shrugged.

'I did.'

**O**

The four Capitol citizens were sat around the television built into the wall. They were four of the richest individuals in the Capitol. Demetrius, whose flat it was, smoothed back his oiled, midnight blue hair, and turned to the portly man next to him. 'A hundred says the District Two girl wins, Publius.' Publius's curled hair was bright gold, as were his eyes and his suit. Publius was known throughout the Capitol as a man who liked gold and girls, preferably together.

'Two hundred,' he replied, looking at the screen, a strange smile on his face. 'I have my eye on the blonde girl.' Demetrius let out a harsh, mirthless laugh.

'I always thought you were a fool, Publius.' He turned to the women on his left. 'And what about you, Spuria, Felina? Do you wish to bet?' he made the question sound like they couldn't refuse. Felina, who sat on the far left, was probably the most outlandish of the four. Her hair was black, short and smooth. Her ears had been surgically tapered to points, and sharp fangs protruded out over her lower lip. She looked around at him, a calculating look in her cat eyes.

'I'll match the two hundred, but on the Cain boy. He has a survivor air to him. And he's the cuter boy left,' giggled Spurnia. She was the youngest and silliest, with bright silver hair dyed pink at the tips, and bright pink and silver eyes. 'Come on Felina, you've got to make a bet!' she cried.

'Five hundred, on the girl from Four,' she said. Spurnia gasped, but Demetrius just let out another mirthless laugh.

'Very well, Felina, very well. But you should know, I'm friends with dear Caecelius Hawk, and he's told me that there are some surprises in store over the next few days.'

**Another chapter! And it's down to the final five :O who's gonna win?! I'm afraid that over the next few days I'm not really going to have any laptop time, as my dad's off using it at work, so I won't really be able to update until next weekend (sorry, don't kill me!) **

**List of the Dead**

**Hareld Wyre**

**Jenna Monroe**

**Nathaniel Merezald**

**Pau Furnely**

**Ginevra Helena di Cosimo**

**Patrick Volta**

**Trix Lexon**

**Amore Gemini**

**Odio Gemini**

**Tabytha laDawn Carmahel**

**Dawn Shentell**

**Sephiria Raven**

**Scott Fosters**

**Violet Queens**

**Ember Gildern**

**Kai Septor**

**Lottie Blacilla**

**Skye Coral**

**Niall Hoult**

**As always, here is the sponsor list and order form.**

**Remember, if you want points just review (properly, please!) and I will award them to you. I try as hard as I can not to, but if I do forget to add points for you, just message me and I will check up on it.**

**Elena:20**

**White Horse: 20**

**Elven Thief: 90**

**EY Ink: 30**

**Time. To. Vaporise. A. Maths. Teacher: 30**

**SoySauce17: 90**

**Pisces. TJ: 50**

**Miss-J'x: 20**

**Pass the peas and pies please: 20**

**Callmetribute104: 20**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SeekerDraconis: 80**

**Fuzzman88: 50**

**LuvsDumbledee97: 10**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SakuraDrops141: 120**

**DaAnimeChick: 20**

**MissDizzyD: 50**

**ReadingAngel: 90 **

**Skyclimber66: 30**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge: 110**

**InsanelyWitchyMarauderette:10**

**Steph: 80**

**Sorcelle Dragonmoon: 10**

**MoonyPie1:10**

**LovesPrimosehunter:20**

**RenDil142: 10**

**Lillian: 10**

**Silverlining1294: 10**

**Chaos Penguin:10 **

**I hope I didn't miss anyone off! With these points you can buy things. The prices will go up through the chapters, so don't spend all your points now – you may need them later:**

**Water Purification Tablets: 55P**

**Matches: 55P**

**Food (small amount): 60P**

**Food (Medium): 70P**

**Food (Big): 80P**

**Weapon (average): 75P**

**Weapon (good): 85P**

**Medicine (normal): 70P**

**Medicine (Capitol): 90P**

**Refill of Ammunition (Arrows, darts, etc): 65P**

**Clothing: 70P**

**Night Vision Glasses: 80P**

**Anything else, please message me and I will tell you how much. This will be trickier if you do not have an account. If you do not have enough points and no account, I will simply not give the tribute the object, but I will post it up here.**

**This list will be updated, and things will get more expensive. The points list will be updated every chapter as well. **


	18. Day Eleven

**Day Eleven**

Sparkle crouched over Cleo, sword in hand. It was early morning, and Cleo was fast asleep, making the mistake of leaving Sparkle the only one awake. She wanted to kill Jayson first, but she decided to go for Cleo, then kill him later. She knew there was no way she could get out of the gang alive, and if she was going to leave while they were asleep she might as well kill them and be done with it.

'What're you doing?' she cursed under her breath at the sound of Jayson's grunt. He was lying against a backpack next to the dying embers of the fire, his eyes half open.

'What does it look like I'm doing?' Sparkle hissed back.

'You shouldn't do that,' he grunted, sitting up. 'You shouldn't. I'm gonna stop you!'

'Don't you dare! And will you shut up?'

'No!' he got to his feet and started to lumber towards her. Sparkle raised her sword to slit Cleo's throat, but before she could a hand clamped around her wrist. She looked down and saw Cleo scowling up at her, a murderous look in her eyes. She kneed Sparkle in the stomach and sunk her nails into Sparkle's wrist, forcing her to drop the sword.

'How dare you!' snarled Cleo, rolling over on top of her. 'You dare to think you could kill me?' Sparkle fought against her, kicking and struggling. She bit down on Cleo's arm making her spring backwards. Sparkle jumped to her feet, grabbing her sword, but Jayson caught her and held her tight.

'Let me go!' shrieked Sparkle. 'Let me GO!' Cleo walked slowly towards her and opened her jacket, revealing her collection of throwing knives, slightly dirty and battered but still wickedly sharp. She pulled out one, a long, wide edged, slightly serrated, made for cutting through bone and sinew.

'Like this one? He's useful, but a bit of a brute, like Jayson here,' she said, smiling and placing it back, pulling out another. 'This one is my favourite. It's like me. Small, quick, fits my hand perfectly – I always hit bulls-eye. And this one? Slender, silvery, made for slicing and quick movements, I think of it as similar to you. I think it fitting that the knife that kills you, should be the knife I think of as you! Poetic justice, don't you think?' Cleo moved backwards again, readying the knife. Sparkle started to struggle again against Jayson again, tears pouring down her cheeks, but Cleo's wrist whipped around and the knife embedded itself in her chest.

She let out a short shriek, turning into a gurgle, before slumping, her eyes glazed. A cannon boomed and Jayson threw the body away, a look of disgust on his face as he tried to wipe off the blood on his arm. Cleo plucked the knife away and kicked the body off down the slope, before turning back to Jayson.

'We're splitting,' she said. 'There's only four of us left, and frankly I'd rather pit the other two against you before I try and come up against you myself. Your lack of intelligence wouldn't make it _fun_.' And before Jayson could register in his slow mind what she had said, she turned and pranced off down the slope.

**O**

Diesel slowly peeled off the blood-stained linen, wincing as the fabric stuck to his cut. The gash itself had healed up a lot – the work of the ointment, he knew – but it was almost to the bone, and cuts like that don't heal up overnight. At least, not without a shedload of money and some Capitol medicine.

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the arms of his chair and hoisted himself up, carefully putting weight on the injured leg. Before he couldn't put his entire weight on his leg, and only walk at a slow pace. That was why he set up the tripwire, though sadly it only tripped up the tribute he was desperately hoping he wouldn't have to kill. He still wasn't sure why he let her go. Plain stupidity, perhaps.

Turning his attention back to his leg, he tested it, slowly bending it and squatting down, before straightening up again and walking normally around the hut. Back home, the District doctor would have told him to take it easy, have a few days resting and trying not to strain it. But he was in the Hunger Games, and taking it easy meant death.

He jumped up and down a few times, trying not to wince. The sudden, jolting movement still send bolts of pain up his leg. But he ignored it, and strode out into the dusty street. There was no one about, and he decided to throw caution to the wind.

Eyeing a thin, gnarled old tree, he bent his legs and sprinted towards it. After a few steps his injured leg seized and he staggered the last part, grabbing the tree to stop himself collapsing. He clung onto it, half hanging over one of the branches. His leg throbbed and ached, and sweat beaded his brow. He let out a mirthless laugh, forcing himself to stretch and bend the leg. Perhaps his doctor was right. But then, he was probably also right in thinking that his doctor's suggestions meant death in the arena.

**O**

Jessalyn was floating in cool water – the ocean back home. She was a few metres underneath, the light above just visible. She smiled, blissfully happy. She was home, safe and sound, the Hunger Games were just a horrible dream. Though underwater, she let out a joyful laugh, kicking and swimming smoothly through the water.

To her surprise, her hands hit a slimy wall of mud. Suddenly she wasn't in the sea, she was in a perfectly circular pool, filled with weeds and mud. She spun around in the water, and came face to face with a piranha. Its hundreds of razor fangs were bared, its eyes full of bloodlust. And then she was surrounded, they were on all sides of her, as one they shot forward and attacked.

Frantically, she splashed around, scrabbling for the surface of the water, for an escape. But the sunlight seemed miles away now, and the piranhas were ripping and tearing at her limbs. Her lungs seemed to be about to burst, straining for oxygen. And the piranhas were dragging her deeper, down into the depths…

She sat bolt upright, only managing not to scream by clamping her hand over her mouth. She still let out a muffled cry. Her skin was all cold and clammy, beaded with sweat, and she struggled to breathe, as if the lungs that had cried out for oxygen in her dream now did not know what to do with it.

Her dream. Her horrible, horrific nightmare. She leant against the wall of her shelter, feeling tears prick her eyelids. Her dream, but Skye's fate. For him, the piranhas, the ripping and the tearing and the teeth had all been real. At least he had not drowned as well. The drowning had been her imagination.

She wondered where that part of the dream had come from. In District Four, it is rarely heard of for someone to drown. People were swept out to sea or dashed on the rocks or killed from hypothermia, but even little kids could swim like fishes. In Four, people could swim before they could walk, often.

A memory came back to her. She was five years old, and Pater had taken them out onto the cliff tops for endurance training – workouts and running long distance. Sharkey had started wrestling with Bruce. They were only seven and twelve. Her other siblings and Pater were watching, but I wandered off onto the edge of the cliff. It was a stormy day, the waves lashing against the rocks, spraying up and soaking some birds perched a few metres above.

The current and waves looked harsh, and she was exhausted from the training, but suddenly she was ignoring all of that. All she wanted to do was jump in that water, feel the power and strength. Everyone was concentrating on the boys, so she quietly slipped off her shoes, and jumped off the cliff.

The fall was fine, but as she hit the water, the cold and current hit her like a punch, knocking the breath out of her. Waves crashed over her head as she struggled to swim and realised that she was well out of her comfort zone. Her arms and legs seemed to be made of lead, she could barely move them.

The sea sucked all energy out of her, her clothes were sodden, the weight was dragging her down. She closed her eyes and felt herself sink slowly down, beneath the raging torrent above, down into the cold, black deep.

She wasn't sure if she was conscious or if it was just her imagination, but she felt some strong arms grab her and pull her upwards. Then she was lying in the sand, coughing salt water from her lungs, while a voice muttered "stupid" over and over again. And finally she was in her bed back home, the thin blanket feeling incredibly warm and the hard mattress the softest thing she had ever lain on.

Shaking herself out of the memory, she looked around, taking in her surroundings. She was in a house in the Arena, near the edge of the blast zone – half the building was collapsed and the other half was shaky, but she chose it because she imagined the other tributes would want to stay away from there.

It was late morning, from the heat and the position of the sun. She couldn't hear any nearby tributes – and she had set up a number of snares to alert her if a tribute was near, including string that would trip you up and make you yell out in surprise. She took the idea from Diesel, of course. Diesel. She still didn't understand why he let her go. She hoped it wouldn't end up with the two of them facing each other.

She looked up as something caught her eye. It was a grey parachute, with a smallish package hanging from it. She snatched it up and opened it. Inside lay a medium amount of food – two rolls, strips of dried beef, and an apple. With a grin, she snatched up a roll and ate half of it in one bite. She hadn't realised how starving she was, and this food meant she wouldn't have to go hunting for a couple of days, perhaps until the end of the Games.

But the food had made her thirsty. Fumbling slightly, she unscrewed the cap on her water canister. Only a tiny amount of water was left. She sighed and stood up, sipping at the last few drops before tying it back on, pocketing the food and heading out of the house towards the lake.

**O**

Demetrius smiled. 'Two hundred, please, dear Publius.' Publius cursed and pulled out a handful of notes, shoving them at Demetrius. 'Come now, don't tell me you were going to use her as a concubine? She was fourteen!' Publius shrugged, scowling at his plump little hands. Demetrius just laughed and turned to the girls.

'You'd better get your notes ready too, I don't think yours are going to last long,' he said in a smug, satisfied voice. Spurnia stuck her tongue out at him, and Felina shook her head.

'I'm not giving up on Four. The girl has a survivor feel to her.'

**As ever, sorry for making you all wait for the chapter. I'm afraid you might have to wait awhile for the next few chapters – I'm going off travelling up California for the next few weeks, and my computer access will probably be next to nothing. So you'll have to be patient – the next chapter is likely to come mid-September. **

**List of the Dead**

**Hareld Wyre**

**Jenna Monroe**

**Nathaniel Merezald**

**Pau Furnely**

**Ginevra Helena di Cosimo**

**Patrick Volta**

**Trix Lexon**

**Amore Gemini**

**Odio Gemini**

**Tabytha laDawn Carmahel**

**Dawn Shentell**

**Sephiria Raven**

**Scott Fosters**

**Violet Queens**

**Ember Gildern**

**Kai Septor**

**Lottie Blacilla**

**Skye Coral**

**Niall Hoult**

**Sparkle Velia **

**As always, here is the sponsor list and order form.**

**Remember, if you want points just review (properly, please!) and I will award them to you. I try as hard as I can not to, but if I do forget to add points for you, just message me and I will check up on it.**

**Elena:20**

**White Horse: 20**

**Elven Thief: 90**

**EY Ink: 30**

**Time. To. Vaporise. A. Maths. Teacher: 30**

**SoySauce17: 90**

**Pisces. TJ: 50**

**Miss-J'x: 20**

**Pass the peas and pies please: 20**

**Callmetribute104: 20**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SeekerDraconis: 90**

**Fuzzman88: 50**

**LuvsDumbledee97: 10**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SakuraDrops141: 120**

**DaAnimeChick: 20**

**MissDizzyD: 50**

**ReadingAngel: 90 **

**Skyclimber66: 120**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge: 50 (you didn't specify what you wanted, so I decided to just send stuff to Jessalyn – I couldn't fit in anything for Diesel. I hope that's okay!)**

**InsanelyWitchyMarauderette:10**

**Steph: 90**

**Sorcelle Dragonmoon: 10**

**MoonyPie1:10**

**LovesPrimosehunter:20**

**RenDil142: 10**

**Lillian: 10**

**Silverlining1294: 10**

**Chaos Penguin:10 **

**I hope I didn't miss anyone off! With these points you can buy things. The prices will go up through the chapters, so don't spend all your points now – you may need them later:**

**Water Purification Tablets: 65P**

**Matches: 65P**

**Food (small amount): 70P**

**Food (Medium): 80P**

**Food (Big): 90P**

**Weapon (average): 90P**

**Weapon (good): 100P**

**Medicine (normal): 80P**

**Medicine (Capitol): 100P**

**Refill of Ammunition (Arrows, darts, etc): 75P**

**Clothing: 80P**

**Night Vision Glasses: 90P**

**Anything else, please message me and I will tell you how much. This will be trickier if you do not have an account. If you do not have enough points and no account, I will simply not give the tribute the object, but I will post it up here.**

**This list will be updated, and things will get more expensive. The points list will be updated every chapter as well. **


	19. Day Twelve

**I'm so sorry this is later than I thought it would be, but I've been soooo busy in the past week or so. I got back to school ten days late and my teachers were kinda like, "Oh hey welcome back, and as you're here, you can do all the work you missed in a week, on top of all your other work! Yay!" so I've been a bit snowed under. Also we just moved house, which made it all a LOAD worse. **

**Anyway, here it is, hope you enjoy it! **

**Day Twelve**

Cleo Berkeley was jolted awake by the sound of a blast. She sat bolt upright and looked around. She was sat atop one of the crumbling pillars, a hundred foot off the ground. She had returned to the Cornucopia Hill after she had seen Jayson lumber off. The Cornucopia itself was impenetrable as ever – the stupid fish-boy had done his work well. And she didn't feel like sitting by the fire and waiting for someone to attack her. So she had scaled the most sturdy-looking pillar, and slept on the top of it. She was a very still sleeper, never moving, so she wasn't worried about falling. But just for safety she had carefully tied a rope around it and herself so that if she fell she would be caught a few feet down.

For a moment she wasn't sure what had awoken her. The sun was below the horizon, the arena dark and hazy. But then the sun broke over the rooftops, flooding everywhere with light. And she saw that another part of the arena had blown up, a cloud of smoke was rising into the sky above the rubble. As she watched, another section blew up, then another, and another. Soon the entire arena was just a mass of broken bricks, wood and dust, with the four main roads and Cornucopia Hill the only things still clear.

With a grin, Cleo carefully got to her feet, spinning round in a circle to get a 360 degree view. These explosions would make killing other tributes all the more easy. Some of them might have even died – she didn't think all of them, though, the Gamemakers would have announced it. She was glad she still had at least one opponent left, for she wanted to know the feeling of killing the last opponent, of becoming the victor. Having the Capitol do it for you wasn't quite the _same_.

She cut the rope and slowly climbed down the pillar, jumping the last few feet. She would go through the rubble and hunt down the remaining tributes as they tried to climb out. Perhaps for the last one she would drag them to the nearest main street and make a proper fight of it. Give the viewers a show. But as she walked down the hill, she heard a shout.

**O**

Jessalyn had woken to see the walls of her shelter shaking as a bomb blew in the arena. She scrambled towards the door as cracks appeared in the walls. Another bomb blew, closer, and the cracks connected, boards above her were breaking and falling on her. She suddenly realised what was about to happen, and just had time to roll over to cover her bow and arrows, wrap her arms around her head and close her eyes before everything blew up around her.

She was shocked to find, a few moments later, that she was still alive. Her bow was broken in half, as were most of the arrows, but her sword was okay, protected by the scabbard and her body. A gash from a sharp edge of tile curved down one cheek, covering that side of her face in blood. A hundred smaller cuts and bruises covered her body. She suddenly became aware of pain throbbing through her left hand. Moving slightly so she could see, she felt her stomach roll unpleasantly as she looked at her hand. A stray arrow had punched through the middle of her hand, and was poking out the other side. Blood was trickling from it, and it hurt like hell. She struggled not to be sick as she thought about it. She was trapped down in the dark, with just a small triangle of light above her, and only one working hand. Everything around her was destroyed, just bits of wood and brick all covered in a fine layer of dust. She too was covered in dust – it was in her mouth and eyes too. She coughed and gasped for breath, inhaling the dust and feeling it sear her throat and lungs. Luckily she had filled up her water canister, and managed to unscrew it with her right hand and pour half of it onto her face and mouth, washing away some of the dust. Then she tucked away the canister, and set about getting out.

She started off reaching towards the triangle with her right hand, leaving the left carefully cradled against her chest. She managed to get the tips of her fingers through, and widen it a little, making it bigger. Pushing apart tiles and wood and stone, she managed to get her head and shoulders into the sun. A broken door and bricks covered her torso, but she managed to shift them. But when she tried to pull her legs out, she couldn't.

Grabbing and throwing some boards away, ignoring the splinters that stabbed her palm, she found that a large chunk of a brick wall had not shattered into tiny pieces like the rest, and was now lying across her legs – mainly her left. She tried to shift her legs out from underneath, but could only get the right one out, the other was trapped. Nor could she lift the wall – it was far too heavy.

She fell back against a door, tears prickling her eyes. She was dead. If she could not get her leg out, with her hand she would be a sitting duck for the next tribute who wandered by. And even if it wasn't Cleo or Jayson, she didn't think Diesel would be so merciful this time round. Hopefully he would kill her cleanly though. A bad taste filled her mouth as she thought of what Cleo would do to her if she found her sitting there helplessly. These thoughts sharpened as she heard shouts nearby.

She scowled and sat up again. She would _not _be helpless. Shifting so that she could get her shoulder up against the wall, she gritted her teeth and pushed it with all her might. To her amazement, it moved – only a tiny amount, but enough for her to wriggle her leg out. She pulled herself to her feet, flexing her legs to get blood back in them.

Next thing she concentrated on was her hand – whoever was shouting could wait. The part of the arrow that had not gone through her hand had mostly snapped off, leaving a splintery end. She carefully smoothed off the arrow so that hopefully no splinters would get stuck in the hole. Then, quickly, without thinking too hard about it, she grabbed the sharp point of the arrow and pulled. She was unable to hold in a pained moan as the arrow left her hand. However the hole was pretty clean, at least once she had cleaned it off and wrapped it in a bandage. She couldn't move her middle two fingers at all, and her pinky and index only a little. But that was okay – she was right-handed anyway, and her bow was broken.

Now she was upright, she could see the full extent of the damage. The entire arena, apart from Cornucopia Hill, was now at about waist height, with the odd wall or pillar still standing. She jumped as she heard the shouts again. Scrambling over rubble, left hand cradled against her chest, she came to the corner of a house and climbed up it one-handed to see what was going on.

**O**

Diesel had been near the Eastern Road when the bomb blasts went off. He had managed to protect his head and chest from flying bits, but his wounded leg hurt from the impact and the breath was blown from him. He lay for a few seconds, waiting for the last couple of bombs to go and the dust to settle. Then he slowly pushed himself out of the rubble and got to his feet.

The arena was gone – the rich, the barracks, the slums. Only the Cornucopia Hill stood, a huge mound rising up above the rubble, and in the distance the thin forest. The Gamemakers had obviously decided to step up the game a little more. He wondered what was going to come in the next few days. Then he wondered whether he'd be alive to find out.

Brushing dust and bits and pieces out his hair, he clambered towards the Eastern Street. It had been left bare – he guessed the other three had as well. In his mind's eye the arena now looked like a massive compass, with north, south, east and west and the Cornucopia in the centre, pointing north.

He staggered down the Eastern Road, sunlight burning his eyes. The explosions had disoriented him somewhat, and he felt dizzy and strange as well. Probably he got knocked on the head by a stray brick. But as he stopped to rest his bad leg and decided what to do, he felt a colossal fist punch the small of his back. He was sent flying, crashing to the ground a few feet along. He couldn't help yelling out as the sharp point of a broken brick caught his injured leg.

'Weak little boy,' growled Jayson. His voice was deep and rough, with a slightly guttural edge to it. He towered over Diesel, massive fists clenched above him. 'I'm gonna kill you soo easy.' Diesel knew that in a straight fight he had no chance. Jayson would crush him or smash his head open with that hammer of his. But maybe with a rapier? If only he could convince him…

With a smile he held up his hands in a sign of defeat. 'Fine, fine, kill me. There's nothing I can do, you've got me trapped, the whole of the Panem is watching, and I'm helpless at your feet.' Jayson gave a satisfied smile, and Diesel realised that there was no way he'd push Jayson into feeling dishonourable that way. He'd have to go head on into it. 'But don't you think it's a little too easy?' Jayson's brutish face was suddenly etched with confusion.

'Too … easy?' he grunted. 'You tricking me, Seven?'

'No, no, of course not! But don't you think, if you're going to kill me, it should be in a more exciting, honourable way? Nothing gets sponsors like honour and excitement.' If Jayson was too stupid for hinting, he certainly understood sponsors.

'How do you want to fight, Seven? A wrestle?' he leered, flexing his massive biceps. 'Or have you got your own hammer somewhere?'

'They're much too boring, don't you think?'

'How do you know?'

'I know these things. But how about swords? All the best Hunger Games duels are with swords. And look, you still have one.' Jayson frowned, looking down at the short sword at his belt, then shrugged and tucked his hammer away, pulling out the sword with a dull rasp. Diesel took this as leave to get to his feet, and stiffly stood up, pulling out his rapier and stepping back a few paces.

Jayson scowled at him. 'You run, Seven, and I'll smash your back and leave you to die,' he growled.

'Run? On this leg?' laughed Diesel. 'No chance!' They stood facing each other for a few moments, until Jayson jumped forward and slashed at him in a downwards arc. There was immense power in the blow, but to Diesel it seemed to be in slow-motion, and he easily jumped out the way, stumbling slightly on his leg. Jayson frowned in annoyance but attacked again, Diesel side-stepping it easily. The duel continued as such, Jayson constantly stomping after Diesel and waving his sword about, while Diesel seemed to almost dance around him, always out of reach. And all the while Jessalyn watched from her corner-wall, and Cleo, unseen by all, from the shadowy remains of an alley.

Jayson slowly seemed to get frustrated, which just meant his blows were wilder and even more badly aimed. But Diesel was also tiring – the strain on his leg was starting to trouble him, and beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. A couple of times he didn't jump out the way fast enough, and Jayson's blade passed hardly a hair's breadth from his body, or he had to give a glancing parry. When he did, the blow jarred his arms horribly.

Soon the fight was more even, Jayson pressed Diesel more and more. Diesel started to fight in earnest, stabbing and cutting at Jayson as much as he could without getting killed. First couple of blows just caught Jayson's belt or cut material. But then Diesel managed to slice open his face along his cheekbone. Jayson stumbled backwards, his free hand going to his face and coming back bloody. He stared at it for a few moments, before giving a roar and running forward, sword raised. Diesel couldn't get out of the way in time and lifted his rapier in defence. Jayson's blow hit it with such force that it snapped cleanly in two, and the sword kept going. It cut through his shoulder to the bottom of his ribcage almost splitting his left shoulder and head from the rest.

Diesel's mouth fell open in a look of silent surprise. He dropped the rapier and his hands closed around the hilt of the bloody short sword as if to pull it out. But before they could he tumbled forward onto the stones, dead. Jayson gave a satisfied smile as the cannon boomed, and swaggered away. A metal arm extended down and lifted Diesel's body up and away.

**DIESEL! Sadness. It's all going down in the next chapter. That one might be a while coming, just to warn you all, and I'm sorry, but as I said at the start of the chapter, I've got a load of schoolwork and also extracurricular and socialising and other stories. So I'm sorry, but that's life. **

**List of the Dead**

**Hareld Wyre**

**Jenna Monroe**

**Nathaniel Merezald**

**Pau Furnely**

**Ginevra Helena di Cosimo**

**Patrick Volta**

**Trix Lexon**

**Amore Gemini**

**Odio Gemini**

**Tabytha laDawn Carmahel**

**Dawn Shentell**

**Sephiria Raven**

**Scott Fosters**

**Violet Queens**

**Ember Gildern**

**Kai Septor**

**Lottie Blacilla**

**Skye Coral**

**Niall Hoult**

**Sparkle Velia **

**Diesel Cain**

**As always, here is the sponsor list and order form.**

**Remember, if you want points just review (properly, please!) and I will award them to you. I try as hard as I can not to, but if I do forget to add points for you, just message me and I will check up on it.**

**Elena:20**

**White Horse: 20**

**Elven Thief: 90**

**EY Ink: 30**

**Time. To. Vaporise. A. Maths. Teacher: 30**

**SoySauce17: 90**

**Pisces. TJ: 50**

**Miss-J'x: 20**

**Pass the peas and pies please: 20**

**Callmetribute104: 20**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SeekerDraconis: 100**

**Fuzzman88: 50**

**LuvsDumbledee97: 10**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SakuraDrops141: 120**

**DaAnimeChick: 20**

**MissDizzyD: 50**

**ReadingAngel: 100 **

**Skyclimber66: 120**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge: 60**

**InsanelyWitchyMarauderette:10**

**Steph: 90**

**Sorcelle Dragonmoon: 10**

**MoonyPie1:10**

**LovesPrimosehunter:20**

**RenDil142: 10**

**Lillian: 10**

**Silverlining1294: 10**

**Chaos Penguin:10 **

**Rueruerue: 40**

**I hope I didn't miss anyone off! With these points you can buy things. The prices will go up through the chapters, so don't spend all your points now – you may need them later:**

**Water Purification Tablets: 70P**

**Matches: 70P**

**Food (small amount): 80P**

**Food (Medium): 90P**

**Food (Big): 100P**

**Weapon (average): 100P**

**Weapon (good): 110P**

**Medicine (normal): 100P**

**Medicine (Capitol): 120P**

**Refill of Ammunition (Arrows, darts, etc): 90P**

**Clothing: 90P**

**Night Vision Glasses: 100P**

**Anything else, please message me and I will tell you how much. This will be trickier if you do not have an account. If you do not have enough points and no account, I will simply not give the tribute the object, but I will post it up here.**

**This list will be updated, and things will get more expensive. The points list will be updated every chapter as well. **


	20. Day Thirteen

**Final Day! :O what's gonna happen?! Who'll win? Read on and find out! By the way, before you start, I was a little disappointed with the reviews last chapter. I know there are big gaps between updates but as I said I'm really busy and (sadly) schoolwork has to come first. Thank you to the people that did send a review. **

**Day Thirteen**

Cleo didn't sleep that night. She returned to the pillar, and sat cross-legged at the top, watching the night sky. There were no stars, but she sat, contemplating the deaths of the past few days, and the day that was to come. And she knew, without a doubt, that in 24 hours, she would be a victor. And by the time the sun rose, she knew exactly what she was going to do.

Climbing down the pillar, she landed cat-like on the ground and looked around. As she did, a voice boomed out across the arena. 'Tributes… greetings! I hope you are well rested.' It was Caecilius Hawk, Head Gamemaker. Cleo smiled and waved at the sky. She wanted people to like her when she left the arena. 'Now, we have a little surprise for you, so… we want all three of you at the Cornucopia Mount, in an hour. If not, you will be… _obliterated_. Have a good morning!' the speaker crackled and then all was silent. Absurdly, birds started singing. Cleo smiled and danced over to the Cornucopia. She climbed up easily, keeping well away from the spikes, and sat on the Cornucopia, ready to meet the tributes.

Jayson appeared first, lumbering up the hill. She smirked at his lack of subtlety. If she wanted to, she could easily have killed him from a distance and not got her hands dirty. But that wasn't what she wanted – wasn't part of her _plan_. She wanted to be a big hero, a famous victor, and she wouldn't get that from sitting back and killing everyone from afar. The girl, District Four, wasn't anywhere to be seen, but she expected that. The girl had more intelligence than Jayson. But not enough to beat her.

She slid gracefully off the Cornucopia and walked casually towards Jayson, as if they were just meeting in the park for a picnic. But one hand strayed close to where she kept her weapons, ready to strike if need be. Jayson frowned at her as she came close, and a meaty hand closed around his hammer. 'Don't come close, girl,' he growled. 'Or I'll smash you!'

Cleo laughed. 'Oh Jayson, your confidence amazes me. Do you really think you could.' With each word she moved slightly closer, until she was right in front of him. Jayson tensed but didn't attack. She giggled and reached up to gently caress his cheek. His hand moved to stop her, but she caught his gaze in hers, and he stopped. 'Oh Jayson, does it really have to be like this?'

'Be … like this?'

She was almost pressing herself against him, looking up, her eyes wide. He seemed frozen, his mouth slightly open, his hands in mid-air. She went up on tiptoes, until she could whisper in his ear. 'You always were stupid.' He pulled away confused, and with a smile she tapped his lower torso. He looked down and saw the hilt of her large, serrated brutish dagger sticking out of his stomach.

'Non-observant as ever,' she giggled. 'You didn't even notice me stabbing you, just because I was pressed up against you, with all my womanly charms.' Jayson gave a weird, animalistic growl as he wrenched the dagger from his body and threw it away, covering the wound with a massive hand. Cleo danced away out of reach as he stepped forward.

'No matter,' he grunted. 'I can still kill you, little girl, and the stinking fish-girl too.' Cleo laughed and shook her head, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small, empty vial.

'Ah but that it where you are wrong. Do you really think I'd only wound you? That dagger is covered in the venom of the vipers. You'll be dead in a minute.' Already Jayson was coughing, clutching his throat as if it would help his lungs open. Blood and froth and other evil looking substances bubbled out of his mouth, as he gave a horrible, airless, choking cough. He was twitching, skin shrivelling, veins visible and a horrible, poisonous black or purple. He gave a final rattling gasp, his eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell forward. Cleo stepped neatly out the way as a cannon boomed.

O

Jessalyn watched from behind a pillar as Jayson toppled forward like an immense tree trunk and hit the floor. The thud could be felt beneath her boots. Cleo smiled and spun around, casting her gaze around the pillars.

'I know you're here,' she called. 'Come out come out wherever you are!' Jessalyn looked around. The entire arena below was covered in a poisonous looking, silver-green fog of cloud. It had appeared soon after she hid behind her pillar. She didn't know exactly what it did, but the sparse plants around it had shrivelled and died, so she could make a pretty good guess.

She couldn't run, and she didn't want to look like a coward. So she squared her shoulders, unsheathed her sword, and stepped out. She saw a movement in her vision and ducked instinctively. A throwing knife hit the pillar above her head and embedded itself in a crack. Cleo giggled.

'Not bad, are you?' she laughed. Jessalyn glanced around. The fog was full of dips and ripples, but something inside it, around the Cornucopia Mount, was definitely moving, making it shiver and shift. Jessalyn didn't want to know what it was.

'So,' they walked in a slow circle, facing each other. Cleo cocked an eyebrow. 'What's your secret, District Four? You don't look anything special to me. But you've survived where twenty-two other tributes died. So what's your secret?'

'Incredible style?' replied Jessalyn, smiling. The smile slid off her face as she saw Cleo pale and suddenly look oddly terrified, staring at something over her shoulder. Looking round, the sight she got made her go weak at the knees.

Twenty two corpses surrounded the Cornucopia. Not lifeless, inanimate bodies. They were standing up, between the pillars in their old places. Their dead, staring eyes and twitching faces were bad. But the most horrific detail was that the Capitol had left them exactly how they had died, just sewn them back together.

Violet and Ember's faces were gone, in their place were shrivelled masks of pain, dried purple and black veins, the eyes bloodshot red in deep sockets. Little Dawn Shentell had a greenish gash in her stomach, her guts half-spilling out. Scott Foster's chest had been caved in by a massive paw, and he walked on a broken leg, seeming not to care. Niall Hoult no longer looked handsome – half his hair was torn out, his face was a bloody mass and his throat had been ripped out. Lottie and Kai had been so blown apart they were just a mass of red lines – they didn't even have eyes, just empty broken sockets.

But the worst, the one that made her breath catch and her heart stop, stood alone between two pillars. He was almost unrecognisable, a mass of bloody greenish flesh, missing one arm at the elbow, the bone sticking out, his face just a bloody skull, just scraps of skin and blood and flesh covering his bones. A sob caught in her throat as tears filled her eyes.

She was caught off guard by a forceful kick in the small of her back. She fell sprawling on the ground, crying out as her useless, broken hand was jolted. Then Cleo was on her back, pressing her face into the dust. 'Stupid girl, aren't you? Too caught up with your emotions. You're gonna die because of that.' She giggled. 'Turn over! I wanna see your face when you die!' she shifted her weight backwards and Jessalyn took the chance and exploded upwards with all her might. Her sword had fallen to the ground so she snatched it up and turned to face Cleo, keeping half an eye on the corpses.

Cleo had jumped to her feet and was throwing a knife from hand to hand. The corpses had taken a step forward and had their hands outstretched. Jessalyn made a swipe at her, Cleo ducked underneath and tried to stab her but she jumped out the way and knocked Cleo to the floor. Cleo dragged her down too and suddenly they were rolling on the floor, each trying to get their blade at the other's throat.

'Don't you see?' hissed Cleo. 'This is a test, this is all a test! And you're going to fail, only I can win, I always win!' but then Jessalyn kneed her in the stomach and her words turned into a pained gasp.

'No one that bitchy should survive,' growled Jessalyn, trying to get her sword to Cleo's throat. She suddenly noticed the corpses moving ever closer, they were only a few metres away now. But the brief lack of concentration cost her dearly. Cleo managed to get Jessalyn's bad hand between her boot and the ground, and stamped down, hard. Jessalyn howled in pain and Cleo laughed, stamping again. Then she quickly nicked Jessalyn's thumb so that she drew blood.

'You're dead!' she giggled. 'See, I've got a special knife!' Jessalyn looked closer and saw that blade had a strange sheen to it, as if covered in a liquid. And her thumb was burning, the sensation spreading through her hand. 'Poison!' The corpses were almost in touching distance now, jostling for a place, reaching towards them with clammy hands. One touched Cleo's mad, laughing face and she screamed.

Jessalyn saw her moment and sprung up, slashing with her sword. The blade connected with Cleo's slender neck, and rent it open. Jessalyn gasped as a torrent of blood spurted out, and Cleo fell limp on top of her, glassy eyes still wide and surprised.

Shoving the body off her, Jessalyn staggered to her feet, Cleo's blood dripping down her face and neck. The corpses had melted into the ground, as did Cleo's. Jessalyn's felt full of acid, and she hardly heard the cannon nor the trumpet fanfare. Her vision blurred and her legs felt like jelly. A metal ladder appeared in front of her and she collapsed against it, frozen by an electrical current. Then blackness washed over her and she was gone.

**IT'S ENDED! What a weird feeling. BUT there is another chapter coming, the final chapter of the story and also I'm about to start a kind of sequel/spin off story, that will contain some of the old characters. **

**List of the Dead**

**Hareld Wyre**

**Jenna Monroe**

**Nathaniel Merezald**

**Pau Furnely**

**Ginevra Helena di Cosimo**

**Patrick Volta**

**Trix Lexon**

**Amore Gemini**

**Odio Gemini**

**Tabytha laDawn Carmahel**

**Dawn Shentell**

**Sephiria Raven**

**Scott Fosters**

**Violet Queens**

**Ember Gildern**

**Kai Septor**

**Lottie Blacilla**

**Skye Coral**

**Niall Hoult**

**Sparkle Velia **

**Diesel Cain**

**Jayson Viktorr**

**Cleo Berkeley**

**So, for the last time, the ending points. There won't be any points next chapter – not needed – but please review and tell me what your final thoughts are, whether good or bad! **

**Elena:20**

**White Horse: 20**

**Elven Thief: 90**

**EY Ink: 30**

**Time. To. Vaporise. A. Maths. Teacher: 30**

**SoySauce17: 90**

**Pisces. TJ: 50**

**Miss-J'x: 20**

**Pass the peas and pies please: 20**

**Callmetribute104: 20**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SeekerDraconis: 100**

**Fuzzman88: 50**

**LuvsDumbledee97: 10**

**Loveisintheair22: 20**

**SakuraDrops141: 120**

**DaAnimeChick: 20**

**MissDizzyD: 50**

**ReadingAngel: 100 **

**Skyclimber66: 120**

**Dancingchocolatesmudge: 70**

**InsanelyWitchyMarauderette:10**

**Steph: 100**

**Sorcelle Dragonmoon: 10**

**MoonyPie1:10**

**LovesPrimosehunter:20**

**RenDil142: 10**

**Lillian: 10**

**Silverlining1294: 10**

**Chaos Penguin:10 **

**Rueruerue: 40**

**So that is the final points list. Of course there is no list of things to buy, as you don't need to buy shizz anymore (omfg I just wrote shizz ah well) so final chapter next! Hope you enjoy it, and please please please review this time! **


	21. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

Jessalyn felt as if she was lying under a hundred tons, especially her head, which ached like mad. She slowly became aware of lying on a hard surface, made of some strange, unnatural material. Things were beeping and ticking around her. She blinked open her eyes, and immediately shut them as bright light hurt them. She tried again, this time only opening them a millimetre at a time, to allow them to adjust.

She was in a hospital. Capitol, from the modern furniture and plastic-y look. A dozen needles and tubes were plugged into her, and monitors measuring heartbeat, blood pressure, breathing were all attached. She was on a drip of clear liquid. Quickly she sat up, ripping out the needles and tubes. Instantly alarms went off and she collapsed back on the bed from the explosion of pain in her head.

Three doctors burst in and immediately forced the needles and tubes back into her. She tried to struggle as one went up her nose, but the doctors were far stronger and overpowered her. One, a woman with striped hair, gave her a perfect, sympathetic smile and shook a finger as her. 'Now, now, no trying to escape. You need medicine, and rest. Anyway, you're all safe now! Anything you want?'

'A visitor,' said Jessalyn. Her voice was raspy and her throat hurt. 'I want… to see my mentor.'

The woman nodded. 'I'll see what I can do!' Another doctor strapped her wrists and ankles down so she couldn't escape again, and they left the room. Jessalyn lay by herself for over an hour, just staring at the ceiling, thinking of nothing. Finally the door opened and she turned her head, but it wasn't Marlene Kelskilter or Grill Chief. It was President Lucien.

She was dressed in a neat, pale blue suit that perfectly matched her eyes. Her hair was in a twist on the back of her head. And every inch of her, from her regal posture to her pale blue high heels, shouted power. She looked Jessalyn over and sat down next to her bed. Jessalyn stared at her. 'What do you want?'

President Lucien raised an eyebrow. 'Shouldn't that be President Lucien?'

'Whatever. I'm not quite up to courtesies at the moment. Can I have a drink?' Lucien shrugged and got a cup of water. It tasted bitter and metallic, but Jessalyn tipped it down. 'Well, why are you here, _President Lucien_?'

Lucien smiled. 'That's better. Well, I guess we had better get right down to it. Do you know what happens to victors after they have won the games?'

'They become celebrities, get super rich and live in comfort until the end of their days,' replied Jessalyn in monotone.

'That is the outside. In reality, it is a lot different.' She leant forward slightly. 'In President Snow's time, the attractive ones were forced into prostitution. People pay a lot to have sex with a victor. Those that refused had their loved ones killed. Many turn to drugs or alcohol, in an attempt to block out unpleasant memories. No help or therapy is offered. Most end up living broken, lonely and sad lives.' She paused to take in Jessalyn's expression. She looked terrified. 'I want to change that.'

Jessalyn stared at Lucien in surprise. 'You see, I'm nearly forty. For the past fifteen years, I've been in the public eye as a politician, becoming President three years ago after Snow's death. I'm beautiful, respected, envied. But my earlier life wasn't like this. I grew up in the Capitol, but my parents weren't rich. I had to drop out of school at fourteen to work, something that usually only happens in the Districts. I worked twelve hours a day cleaning school floors and toilets for the girls I had been at school with. Minimum wage. Can you imagine? The teasing, the ridicule, underhand comments and giggles. One girl thought it highly funny to shove me into the dirty toilets whenever she saw me. When I was sixteen, a man told me I was beautiful. The first real compliment ever paid to me. And I guess I was. It was my sixteenth birthday, I was out clubbing, in my cousin's clothes. He bought me drinks, chatted. Found out about my family's financial situation. Said he could help me out.'

Jessalyn stared at her, totally engrossed. She'd never even heard an inkling of any of this. Why was Lucien telling her? Lucien didn't stop. 'He invited me back to his flat. I was naïve and he was charming, so I went. It was midwinter, by the way, and my family was desperate. Living in two rooms, with little or no heating, hot water or electricity. We hardly even had enough money to buy food. I guess you're used to that in the Districts, but for us it was the height of embarrassment. Anyway, the man and I were talking, and suddenly he kissed me. I was shocked, of course. But also excited. The man said he would give me money, lots of money, as long as I kissed him more, and let him touch me. So I took the money, and he kissed me, hard, and touched me. Only my breasts and bottom. Then he sent me home with the money, and told me to be back in the bar same time next week. I didn't tell my family what had happened, just said some rich stranger had taken a liking to me, which was sort of the truth.'

'And I went back to the bar. This time, we went further, and I got more money. I told my parents I had got a job as a waitress, and the money was tips. They didn't quite believe me, but the money meant we had enough to feed ourselves and keep my baby brother warm. Every weekend I would spend with the man. One time, he brought me back to the flat and I found other men there. They all took their turn and I brought back more money than every other time combined. The men introduced me to their friends and colleagues. Soon I had a dozen or so men after me. Suddenly I had money, lots of it. They bought me jewellery, clothes, a Chihuahua. I moved out of my parents' house and one bought me an upscale apartment. But I started drinking, taking drugs, a caught several STDs. When I woke up one morning in a complete stranger's bed with four men and a broken arm – one had got rough – I decided I had had enough. I had money saved up. I cleaned myself up and got a proper job, working for the secretary of Snow's secretary. Slowly, I worked myself up the ladder, finding I had a talent for politics. By the time I was twenty-five I was in the public image as a young, vibrant and interesting politician. By the time Snow died, I was the natural choice for President. And I was full of new ideas. I think, as many do, that the Hunger Games have become old and boring. I decided to completely change the Hunger Games. They would become the War Games, and be totally different. Still a competition for twelve to eighteen year olds, but they're in teams instead of small gangs or individuals. More kids depending on how big the Districts are. And it's all centred around War. There will be espionage, all out battles, teamwork of course. And all the kids don't have to die – bit depressing, don't you think? But for one team to win, it has to get complete surrenders from another team, or for them all to be dead. So most of the team could surrender, but then two tributes could break off and try and win themselves. The tributes that surrendered could join the other team, albeit in a very low rank.' Jessalyn could see Lucien becoming animated.

'I came into Presidency, and found myself surrounded by advisors, who tried their best to control me. And, for the past few years, have succeeded. I have little or no control over what happens in the Panem, I am merely a puppet. But I want to change that. I plan to get rid of all Snow's old counsellors and politicians and replace them with my own. And I want you to be one of them.'

Jessalyn stared at her in shock and surprise. 'Me – me? Seriously?' Lucien nodded. 'But I'm a fourteen-year-old girl!'

'A fourteen-year-old girl who has just survived the Hunger Games, including an arrow through the hand and a poisoned knife. You are hugely talented and resilient, as well as intelligent. You will be perfect.' She stood up and looked down at her. 'I want your answer by the end of the day. And you should get up. The Ceremony is in a few hours.'

'How long was I out?' asked Jessalyn as Lucien ripped off the arm straps and then the ankles.

'Three days. The poison was strong.' As she left the three doctors reappeared and slowly unattached her from the medicine and machines. They chattered at her but she stayed silent. The ceremony. She would have to watch the Games, every second, all the deaths, Skye's death. Skye! She pushed back a sob and jumped to her feet.

'Where are my things?' she asked. A doctor gave an annoying titter. 'Why would you want those? So dirty and damaged, we can-'

'GET MY THINGS!' screamed Jessalyn. The doctors gasped and scurried away, reappearing a moment later carrying a pile of filthy clothing on a plastic tray. She snatched it and started searching through the clothes. The doctors yelped and told her they could be carrying infection, they were too dirty, why would she want them, but she ignored them. As she was starting to give up, something slipped out of the coat, which was hardly more than rags. A blue crystal. She grabbed it and kissed it, tears pouring down her cheeks. The doctor with the striped her gently touched her arm.

'Come along dear, time to get you to your stylist.' Jessalyn nodded, staring at the crystal. It was in her left hand. She had just noticed the difference in her hand. The hole was gone, but the circle where it had been was slightly different to the rest of her hand – slightly harder and paler. Her hand wasn't as dextrous as before, especially her thumb, but she could still use it. She sighed and followed the doctors out the room.

A few hours later, she felt completely different. Her hair was soft and fell in loose, silky curls over her shoulders, framing her face. Some light makeup was applied – blusher, eyeshadow, some gloss on her lips. Her dress was long and figure hugging, to accentuate curves. Sadly the arena had robbed her of almost all curves, and her stylist had had to add padding. The dress itself was incredible. Not one colour, but a myriad of blues, silvers and greens that shifted and caught the light, perfectly reflecting the sea. She looked a million dollars.

'You look beautiful!' squealed the prep team as she inspected herself in a mirror. She felt nothing. She wore a necklace of sapphires, but on her wrist she insisted she had the blue crystal, on a silver chain. The stylist had put up a fight but she was stubborn. In the end he gave up. When he had decided she was ready, he led her through some corridors to a dank, mouldy place that had to be beneath the stage, from the amount of noise above their heads.

Marlene Kelskilter met them there. She looked Jessalyn over and nodded her approval, eyes lingering slightly on the blue crystal. 'Well done,' she said curtly. Then she was gone, Jessalyn was alone with only the mouldy smell and shouts above her head. Claustrophobia closed in on her and she felt dizzy, but managed not to faint. It wouldn't be good if she was carried up unconscious.

Caesar Flickerman was introducing people – prep team, stylists, Marlene. Then the plate was carrying Jessalyn up, she appeared on the stage in a deafening wave of cheers, applause and stamping. Caesar Flickerman was seated upon a chair, a huge smile on his face as dozens of camera bulbs flashed in her face. She managed not to flinch and sat down opposite him. He gave a her a wide, perfect smile, which she didn't quite return.

'Jessalyn Redway!' he boomed as the crowds quietened. 'What can I say – what a Games! Where shall we start?'

'At the beginning?' replied Jessalyn, managing a small smile this time. Caesar laughed and nodded.

'Of course. So, right to the beginning, you had an unusual upbringing, didn't you?'

'Yes. My parents died, but I was adopted by the Redways,' she replied clearly. 'It was expected for us to go into the Games at eighteen, once Pater had … prepared us. But I broke tradition slightly and got Reaped. I think I've annoyed a couple of siblings!'

'Yes. Then of course the training, and that chariot ride – those costumes!' exclaimed Caesar. 'I confess to feeling a tad jealous!' the audience laughed and playfully booed and cheered him. He laughed and continued. 'And that training score – second only to Miss Blacilla!' Jessalyn was impressed how he didn't flinch or look disgusted at the thought of her. The interview continued on – focusing on her, with the occasional view of another prominent tribute – Jayson or Cleo maybe, or Diesel. She struggled to keep her face even when Skye appeared on screen, laughing at some joke.

There was a detailed part of the arena, especially the bloodbath. Jessalyn suspected they'd played with the sound and visuals slightly. The crack as Hareld's neck snapped echoed throughout the massive hall, the spray of blood from Jenna's neck seemed to splatter everything and was much too red. The agonised cry as Ginevra was crushed to death by her own ribs could be felt by all.

They looked at all the deaths, and the most interesting parts – there was a large amount of Lottie, eating live animals, whispering to herself and ripping tributes half apart. Also the Careers, arguing and killing and dominating the scene. Everyone watched with rapt attention, letting out a sorrowful sigh as Odio, unable to live without his twin, committed suicide. And as Sephiria threw herself in front of Scott.

When it concentrated on her and Skye, Jessalyn felt her throat close up, like there was a gigantic rock shoved down it. She held it together for most of the shots of them working together. But as she watched their last goodbye, a tear broke loose and slid down her cheek. And when she saw herself find his mangled body and let out that agonised, grief-stricken howl, she couldn't control herself any longer and broke down in tears.

Caesar made a signal and the film was paused. He turned to her, a compassionate expression on his face. 'You loved him, didn't you?' Jessalyn nodded quietly.

'But, if he was marked for death, I'm glad we had our time together. I'm glad that, for a short while, I knew him and loved him.'

'He was a great young man,' replied Caesar respectfully.

Jessalyn hardly saw the rest of the interview, it seemed to pass in a blur. Suddenly Sparkle was dying, then Jayson, and then the living corpses were closing in while she and Cleo grappled on the ground. As the mangled, torn body of Skye reached out and touched Cleo's face, she suddenly realised something. Skye, whether meant or not, had reached out beyond the grave and saved her life one last time, giving her the distraction she needed to kill Cleo.

Then Caesar was bowing to her and holding her hand up to show her off to all of Panem, and she was being led through passageways with her gaggle of doctors and Marlene Kelskilter, she was being told a dozen things at once but wasn't listening. She only noticed when the group around her fell silent. President Lucien was walking towards her.

'So, Miss Redway, do you have your answer for me?' she asked, raising an eyebrow. Marlene gave Jessalyn a look, obviously confused. Jessalyn lifted her chin and stared Lucien right in the eye. With heels on, she was the same height.

'Yes. I will take your offer. But – I want to spend the summer, and another three months of the year, in District Four. It is my homeland, and I will not just leave it,' she replied. 'I will not be controlled, nor will any of my family be hurt if you do not like something I do.'

'Fine,' Lucien held out her hand, and Jessalyn shook it. 'You may go home for a week or two, to sort things out, but I would like you back soon. There is much to sort out.' Then she brushed past and was gone, and the group bustled around her again, firing questions, though this time about Lucien and what on earth was going on.

O

Jessalyn got on the train for District Four the next morning. It was exactly the same as when she had travelled to the Capitol. She felt like a zombie as she showered, braided her hair back and changed her clothes. Then, she didn't know why, she left her bedroom, went one door along, and entered Skye's old room.

It looked the same as how he'd left it. She climbed onto the bed and lay down. The sheets hadn't even be changed – she buried her head in them, surrounding herself in his scent. She lay there, curled up, tears drying on her face, until the train pulled into the station at District Four.

Pater and all his "children" were waiting for her as she stepped off the train. Jessalyn was surprised when, in a sudden burst of unexpected emotion, Lisbeth ran forward and hugged her. She smiled and gently brushed her hand through her soft hair as a dozen cameras went crazy around them. Then it clicked – of course Lisbeth wouldn't hug her like that of her own accord, it was all for the cameras. She gently pushed her little – she couldn't call her baby – sister away and walked towards Pater, who was doing his best fatherly smile.

'Well done,' he said, his eyes still looking cold and emotionless. 'I look forward to having another helper.' Jessalyn glanced at Sharkey, who was giving her a sharp-toothed smile, and understood.

'Actually,' she replied, stepping away, 'President Lucien has given me a job in the Capitol. I am her new Junior Assistant and Advisor.' Allowing her family to process this new knowledge- it hadn't been announced to the public yet – she turned and marched to the car, which was waiting to take her back to her old home. And as she lay back against the plush leather seats, she couldn't help smiling. In one aspect of her life at least, she was free.

**IT'S OVER! I feel a little emotional :'(**

**But as one story ends, another is only beginning! Christ that sounds cliché. Anyway, what I mean is I have another story, the War Games, that I'm just starting, have a look at it. But I hope you enjoyed this story! **


End file.
